Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares
by Merusa
Summary: Pre HBP. Complete. Harry's newfound selfpity and complete denial puzzles and throws off his friends. However, they're all distracted when a new mystery unfolds the hardest one yet, as the three begin to see something only they can see.
1. Prologue: Behind the Curtain

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**Spoilers: Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone/Philosophers Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, and Order of the ****Phoenix****.**

**Rating: PG-13 for language and *dun dun dun* gore, to put it....oddly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Harry Potter or any of its trademarks. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and other associates. I'd just like to thank her for letting me play with her baby.**

**Prologue: Behind the Curtain**

**".....And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.**

**            Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing- Sirius had only fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second....**

**            But Sirius did not reappear."**

**-"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", American Version, Chapter Thirty-Five, "Beyond the Veil", pg 806.******

He was falling, just falling, into nothing. The whispering was driving him mad- why wouldn't it stop? Why? He hit the ground, contracting into a tight ball as to lessen the pain, but the pain never came. His ebony hair fell into his face, his soft, long hair....soft?

He stood up, and looked around. As he did so, the chamber lit up with a soft blue glow. He was standing in a room of mirrors- they covered the walls, the ceiling, and the floors. Giving a small gasp, he crept forward and examined his reflection. His hair was stylishly cut, his eyes had lost their haunted emptiness, and his skin was smoother, no longer grimy....

He was seventeen again.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius whipped around.

That voice.

"SIRIUS!" 

Harry's voice.

"Harry, where are you?" he yelled, turning around and around, banging on the walls, trying frantically to get to his godson.

"HE HASN'T GONE!"

"Harry, I'm here, where are you.........Where am I?"

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

"Sirius."

Sirius froze as a much softer voice spoke his name. 

It couldn't be...

He turned around, and his breath caught in his throat.

Her bright red hair was flying about in a breeze that wasn't there, her emerald eyes were sparkling, and her white, white hand was caressing the arm of a lanky, messy-haired man whose aqua eyes were sparkling behind thick glasses...

Sirius gasped. "Lily...James..." He blinked.

Then, he was being held by two of his best friends.

"SIRIUS!"

He pulled away. "Harry? Where are you?"

Lily and James exchanged sad looks.

"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD! SIRIUS!"

"Of course I'm not de-" Sirius stopped. He was seventeen again....he had just been hugging Lily and James.....he was dueling Bella and he had fallen...he had fallen through the Arch of Hades..... 

He turned towards the couple, horrified.

James nodded. "C'mon, Sirius, we can show you Harry..."

The two of them took his hands like he was still a child and led him through a door he hadn't seen, or perhaps wasn't there before. Sirius then noticed that they, too, were seventeen. 

They led him into a room that had a strong silver glow, but without the mirrors. The walls were white-washed, as were the floors and ceiling. In the center of the circular room was what appeared to be a large marble bird bath. He raised his eyebrows at Lily, who grinned. She took his hand again and led him to the bath, and let go of it to swirl her own hands in the liquid that sat in the marble basin. The liquid was clear, and would have looked like water if not for the almost transparent mint green smoke that rose from it. The smoke receded, and Sirius leaned forward. James slipped into place behind Lily, wrapping his arms around her waist and poking his head over her shoulder.

Sirius had a full aerial view of the room in the Department of Mysteries that he had been in. He searched the room- Dumbledore was rounding up Death Eaters, Mad-Eye was trying to revive Tonks, and Kingsley was dueling with Bella.....there. Sirius was suddenly looking at a close up of Remus and Harry. Remus was speaking to the Longbottom boy. He looked exhausted, and sad. Sirius focused on his friends face, feeling his heart drop. 

Lily and James exchanged glances. 

Sirius followed Remus's arm with his eyes to see that the Professor had a firm grip on Harry's wrist. Harry was looking at the ground. He had a lost expression on his face. 

Sirius heard Lily choke back a sob as he bit back his own tears. Remus was the only real family Harry had left now, even with the Weasleys. 

Then there was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Sirius watched as Harry pulled his arm out of Remus's grip.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM- I'LL KILL HER!"

Sirius gasped, "Harry, no-"

James's hand was on his shoulder. "I know how frustrating this is, but we can't reach them. Harry won't kill her; he isn't able to kill anyone yet."

Sirius gave a wry grin that didn't meet his eyes. "And, if anyone can beat the shit out of Bellatrix Lestrange, it's Harry."

Lily smiled. "That's our Harry."

~Later~

Sirius faced his two best friends. They had just watched Harry survive another encounter with Voldemort, attempt a shouting match with Dumbledore, and find out the reality of his situation. He was shaking uncontrollably out of anger and fear.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything for Harry anymore, how is he going to deal with this?"

They didn't answer.

~*~

**Author's Note: Welcome to my brand spankin' new series. As you can tell, this is a sixth year fic. I hope you liked this prologue- review! **

**I'm going to start writing chapter one right after this, so expect it later today (June 30) or tomorrow (July 1). I hope to have this finished before September, before November at the latest.**

**~Merusa **


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Knew Too Much

**Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares**

**_Disclaimer: See Prologue._**

**_By: Merusa_**

**_Rating: PG-13_**

**_Chapter 1: The Boy Who Knew Too Much_**

**"'A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you.' said Lupin, as though he'd read Harry's mind; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly."**

**-Harry Potter and the Order of the ****Phoenix****, American Version, pg 50, Chapter 3: The Advance Guard** ****

Ron stood quietly, motionless, off in the corner of the kitchen, watching. Hermione was exchanging a tearful good-bye with her parents, and he didn't want her to notice him there.

She would want to talk about last June, he knew that she would. She'd want to be scientific and analyze it- he knew her.

He didn't even want to think about it.

He hated this place. _Sirius's house._The wonderful man himself had passed away, but it was still his house. It would always be like that to Ron. Calling it Grimmauld Place made it seem all the worse, even with the removal of the House Elves' heads and Mrs. Black's portrait finally being detached from the wall along with her son's death.

It was lucky, he reflected, that Harry didn't have to come back to this hellhole. Ron's mum and Remus Lupin were working themselves to the point of exhaustion to make the Burrow safe, once again, for all of them to go back to- including Harry. All the Weasleys still living at home had been forced to relocate to Grimmauld Place that summer, but soon, they could return home.

Without him realizing it, Hermione's parents had left. The brunette walked up to him, pushing tears away from her eyes. Wordlessly, she slipped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back immediately. Their hugs, while occasionally awkward, had always felt right, and they knew it- however, neither of them examined it or pushed for anything more. There would be time for that later, after You-Know-Who was gone.

Ron felt Hermione wince when his arms unconsciously tightened. He let go of her immediately. "I'm sorry," he muttered, feeling stupid.

"It's okay." She appeared to be fighting tears. "It's just that- well- I'm still taking medicinal potions, and there are effects. You know, from- from last June." Her mind was racing, he could tell.

He nodded, not needing her to say anymore. "That's me as well. I've got one for my arms."

She nodded, and picked up her carpetbag. It was lumpy from the shapes of all the books it contained.

He picked up her small trunk with ease. Silently, they ascended the stairs and entered the room she shared with Ginny. He put her trunk down and crossed his arms awkwardly, pushing up his sleeves without thinking about it.

"Oh, Ron..." Hermione reached forward and gingerly touched one of the puckered burn marks. The brains had left scars. "Does it hurt?"

He gave a false, bitter laugh. "It's nothing compared to what-" he stopped himself. He didn't want to talk about this.

She finally looked him firmly in the eye. "Compared to what, Ron?" Her tone left no room for argument,

He blurted it out- he'd been thinking it for so long know that to let it out was necessary. "Compared to Harry! Bloody hell, Hermione, at least we have each other, but he's sitting in that freaking muggle house, all alone! His godfather died, who knows how he's going to react? How are supposed to help him? What if he's just like he was last year-"

"-or what if he shuts off all emotion completely?"

He stared at her for a moment before answering. "Yeah, he could do that."

She wrapped her arms around herself. He'd never seen her looking so vulnerable. This wasn't a problem she could solve with her books. She shook her head, as if trying to clear it. "Ron, I'm so scared-"

Without hesitation, he pulled her into another hug. Though holding her made everything seem a little bit better, Ron was still keenly aware of the fact that everything in the world- especially that of his best friend- was quite far from alright.

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_Yea, I really miss everyone, too. Give my best to the rest of the Advance Guard. Moony, why are you avoiding questions as to your own well-being? Yes, I am imitating your choice of words in your last letter. _

_As far as summers go, this one's better than usual. No, really, it is. The Dursleys are pretending I don't exist most of the time, and even when they do notice that I'm here, it's to tell me to do the gardening or get __Dudley__ more ice cream or rubbish like that._

_I'm fine, Moony- really._

_-Harry James Potter_

_Heir of the Marauders_

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed as he tucked the letter to his former professor into an envelope. Hedwig, as if sensing his unhappiness, rubbed her head against his hand with a soft hoot. Harry didn't even smile, but stroked the owl's white plumage and tied the letter to her leg. "Hey, girl. Up to taking this to Remus?"

Hedwig nibbled on his finger affectionately with another soft, reassuring hoot before taking flight out the window.

Harry gave another heavy sigh as the only friend he had at Privet Drive took off into the darkness. He couldn't help but scowl slightly after her. She always took forever to come back; Harry had long since figured out that Dumbledore filtered his mail for anything dangerous. He wondered if Remus ever got his letters in their original state.

Bored, and far from sleep, the Boy-Who-Lived reached for his photo album and flicked it open.

* * *

Harry Potter had made a decision.

He found it almost ridiculously easy to make. He was sick of people always asking after him, people wondering about him, and people cutting in to his business. So, he decided something.

He wouldn't give them any reason to worry.

It was very simple, really. He'd act okay. He'd be the most okay bloke at Hogwarts. He'd suppress unhappy emotion and not think about it. His life couldn't get any worse, after all. Best to just ignore it.

Denial, Harry decided, was the best medicine.

"Harry? Are you alright"

Harry's head snapped up. A small grin tugged at his mouth, although his eyes were far from smiling- for Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and a women Harry couldn't place were standing in front of 4 Privet Drive. Remus, who had spoken, smiled softly, but his eyes remained worried. His hair had grayed further and the bags under his eyes were more pronounced than ever.

Harry stood up. "I'm ok."

Remus smiled and stepped forward, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately. "Of course you are. My young Marauder, we're here to take you out to dinner."

There was a rough snort from behind Remus.

Moony grinned, and turned around. "You remember our beloved, soft, gentle, compassionate Mad-Eye?"

Harry nodded slightly, shaking his and Kinsley's hands. Tonks pulled him into a quick hug, winking. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"And, this is Adrienne Zende, the newest member of our exclusive group."

The slightly plump but pretty brunette happily shook Harry's hand. Harry managed to keep up his smile, even though he knew that Adrienne had replaced Sirius.

Harry turned back to Remus, who was rocking back and forth anxiously. He blinked. Remus was acting.......odd.

"Remus?"

"Yes, my dear boy?"

"Are you pissed?"

"Not at all." Adrienne giggled. "Remus, calm yourself." Her soft alto sounded slightly familiar to Harry.

"Harry, Adrienne is our...er..._friend _at the ministry. Just in case we, er, need to plan a...uhm...picnic with Fudge!"

Harry's grin widened slightly at Tonks' attempt at tact, but then he jumped a bit as Tonks added in his ear. "Remus appears to have quite the crush. 'Opposites Attract' isn't a joke after all- that girl is clumsier than I am and talks faster than a headless chicken runs. We have a betting pool on when he asks her out....owl me if you want to join in, Savvy?"

Tonks, whose hair was currently a nice royal purple, grinned as Harry snorted back a laugh.

Harry pushed all his thoughts and worries away. He could worry about Voldemort later- now was the time to thoroughly but subtly berate Remus about Adrienne.

He didn't even notice Tonks' look of jealousy when she saw the new guard.

After a wild dinner which included scaring the life out of a muggle waitress who saw Tonks's hair change colors, Remus and Harry managed to convince the rest of the group to let them walk back to Privet Drive alone. Of course, this involved stealing Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye with a summoning charm and not giving it back until the old auror gave in, but that was Moody's problem. In Harry's opinion, if the man was so paranoid, he deserved to have a reason for it.

As soon as the others walked away, Harry noticed that something seemed to take over his former professor. His shoulders slumped slightly, the soft smile that seemed fixed to his face vanished, and his eyes somehow became even more exhausted looking.

Remus looked down at the ground. "As you can probably see now, I am not as alright as I am pretending to be, Harry."

Harry looked down as well; there was a crack in the asphalt that was incredibly interesting. "Remus..."

Boy, that crack was intriguing. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno." It was the truth; he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Remus let out a heavy sigh, and began to walk. Harry followed reluctantly. Remus seemed to be heavily considering his words; it was about a minute before he spoke. "Harry, before Sirius's death-" Harry suppressed a flinch, "-we had a conversation. We were both aware that the coming war would not be easy, and that it was very likely we wouldn't both survive. This wasn't as frightening as the thought of what would happen to you without a true link to your parents."

Harry blinked. He had an idea about where this was going...

"Sirius strongly believed that he would never be free, no matter what I told him. He would also do anything for you, Harry. And so, we made a pact. If one of us...passed on..." For the first time, Remus faltered. He cleared his throat, and then continued. "Then the other would see to you. The one left would, I suppose, live for the Marauders, live with their spirits around him, taking care of you, our heir, the Heart of the Marauders' son, but taking care of ourselves, as well. I'm the Last Marauder, Harry. That is not something I take lightly."

Harry remained silent.

"What I'm saying, I suppose, is that I know for a fact that Sirius would tell me to get off my lazy arse and stop sulking. Your well-being is one of my priorities, Harry, and I can't help you if I can't help myself."

Harry understood. He didn't say anything, though, but simply walked on with another father; the third of three.


	3. Chapter 2: The Unsinkable Molly Weasley

**Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares**

****

**Disclaimer: See Prologue.**

**Chapter 2: The (Unsinkable) Molly Weasley**

_"All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them."_

_-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 3: The Burrow_

Hermione heard a long hiss and a curse from the Burrow's loo. She was going to ignore it, but a loud exclamation of "Bollocks!" drove her to fully push open the already ajar door.

She froze at the site of a very shirtless Ron While still extremely lanky, a year of working to catch quaffles had done the redhead some good.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Ron's notice of her arrival. He was obviously too annoyed to be flustered at the situation.

"Oiy, Hermione, would you give me a hand?" The frustration was plain in his voice. "I can't reach one of the burns."

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice. She watched as Ron turned his shoulder to her, revealing a burn that was a much angrier red than the rest of the scars. Expertly, she poured a small amount of potion from the bottle Ron handed her onto a washcloth. She gently pressed it to the welt, wincing when Ron yelped in surprise.

"Sorry."

Ron laughed; the same false laugh he'd been using since she'd arrived.

"It's not bad, Hermione, I just want to be my best for Harry."

She flinched at the sarcasm in his voice. Ron thanked her and fled the room, tugging his shirt on as he went.

Madame Pomfrey had said that the experience would affect them, and that the combination of the memories the brains had put into Ron and the healing potions might bother him especially. It seemed that the elderly matron had been right. Some of Ron's old jealousy had emerged. Hermione only hoped that it didn't rear it's ugly head.

She heard Ginny shout up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley had gone to get Harry.

She had to get ready.

* * *

The birds surrounding Number 4 Privet Drive took off in a hurry, cawing and chirping in fear, as strident yelling infiltrated the usually peaceful and very _normal _area, thank you very much.

"YOU HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE PEOPLE!"

Harry ran back inside, still hot and dirty from his garden work. He put a hand on his wand and ran into the kitchen, only relaxing when he saw who was yelling. Molly Weasley was shaking in her rage as she faced off with the Dursleys. Harry supposed that the Advance Guard hadn't been lying at King's Cross. They'd sent Harry the best protector he could ask for- a very angry Molly Weasley.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WON'T LET HIM LEAVE THIS MISERABLE HOUSE!"

Harry's eyes widened. The Dursleys wanted him to _stay?_

Vernon Dursley was not a kind man, but he cared about his family, and so was standing in front of them in a rather odd attempt to shield his wife and child. This worked well with bony Petunia, but his rather whale-like son was twice the width of his father.

"Now listen here, you, you, WOMAN!" Vernon's face was now an unattractive shade of magenta. He pointed at Harry. "That boy may be a lazy good for nothing, but with the right words and punishment, he is a damn good gardener. We'll keep him here until he is of age in our _normal_ world, and then he can fend for himself!"

Harry was just staring at his 'family' in shock. He had just been (somewhat) complimented by his uncle, and they wanted him to stay- his aunt and cousin were nodding too.

He felt an odd sensation at the pit of his stomach at the thought- his family wanted him to stay. Sure, they actually hated him, were using him to get the chores done, and were trying to deepen his depression, but they wanted him.

_Snap out of it, Potter, they're not your real family_, Harry told himself firmly. His real family was dead.

It was then that Mrs. Weasley took notice of Harry. "Oh, hello, Harry dear!" She bustled over and hugged him fiercely, tears in her eyes.

Harry choked and felt himself begin to turn blue.

"Oh, Harry dear, you poor, poor boy..."

"Mrs. Weasley! I can't-"

"-how has your summer been, poor thing, now, you get to go home to the Burrow, not Grimmauld Place this time, Professor Dumbledore set up all the wards-"

"Mrs. Weasley, I can't brea-"

"-Ron and Hermione can fill you in on everything when you get back, I'm sure you're most anxious to find out what's been happen-"

"MRS. WEASLEY, I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oh, jiminy crickets! I'm so sorry, Harry, dear!"

Harry gasped, rubbing his arms. "It's ok, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled, and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Now, go and get changed and gather your belongings, don't want to be late for dinner...."

Harry nodded, and walked out in to the hallway. As he was ascending the stairs, the screaming broke out again.

Rushing around his room, he managed to grab everything and get changed in record timing, while still listening.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT POOR CHILD HAS BEEN THROUGH!"

Harry nearly dropped Hedwig's cage. Hedwig gave an annoyed hoot. Mrs. Weasley had just called him a child....

_No, don't worry about it_, he told himself firmly. _She does that with all her children; it must be a mum thing...._

_A mum thing..._

Harry shook his head, hard. It wouldn't do well to dwell on things today, now that he was finally getting away from Privet Drive. He shook his head again, and trotted down the stairs, Hedwig's cage swinging freely, to the snowy owl's annoyance.

Mrs. Weasley was hustling towards him, eyes slightly narrowed, but smiling nonetheless. "Come alone, Harry dear. I wore them down." She pulled a book out of her swinging handbag. "Here, dear, this is a Portkey to the Burrow. I'll be apparating."

Nodding wordlessly, Harry leaned forward and grabbed the book, closing his eyes and trying to empty his mind of everything as the familiar traveling sensations took over. He hated Portkeys with a passion, but a Portkey to the Burrow was much better than a broom flight to Sirius's house. His feet hit the ground but he fell over anyway. Harry took a shuddering breath before standing up in the familiar Weasley front yard. Realizing that Mrs. Weasley had probably Apparated right into the kitchen, he grabbed his suitcase and Hedwig's cage. With some difficulty, he managed to move forward, dragging the heavy trunk behind him.

"Harry!"

Harry smiled as a familiar red head hurried out of the front door, ponytail swinging back and forth almost happily. He somewhat awkwardly returned Ginny's enthusiastic hug. "Hello, Ginny," he said softly.

"Hi." She pulled away from him. "C'mon, let's get inside, you look hungry!" She grabbed on of the handles of his trunk. Grateful for the help, Harry grabbed the other handle and Hedwig's cage. Hedwig hooted in greeting at Ginny; who cooed back at her.

Harry watched Ginny, who was bounced on every step. It wouldn't do to act miserable when the Weasleys had worked so hard to get him there.

Ginny kept glancing at him nervously on their trek towards the house. Knowing what she was thinking, Harry shot her a reassuring grin.

Unwilling to keep Harry excluded as had happened the summer before, his friends had bombarded him with owls. Dumbledore in particular, was anxious to make sure that Harry was ok- he'd sent Harry letters all summer, keeping Harry up-to-date on everything- not that there was much to tell. Voldemort had been relatively quiet over the summer, except for minor incidents and the Azkaban raid- but even still, Harry's respect for the Headmaster had returned, however begrudgingly.

They reached the kitchen, and dropped Harry's trunk. Harry opened Hedwig's cage, allowing the snowy bird to swoop out the window to go hunting. "Where is everyone?"

Ginny began walking towards the door to the garden. "We're eating outside." She kept on giving him nervous glances as they picked their way over the cluttered floor. Harry frowned. He hated it when people kept _looking_ at him.

Ginny pushed open the door and slipped through. He heard her giggle as the door slammed in his face. Rolling his eyes, a ghost of a smile around his mouth, Harry pushed the door open and stepped into the garden. His jaw dropped.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"

Harry was quite sure that if he had still been carrying his trunk, he would have dropped it on his foot. All the Weasleys- including _Percy?_- were gathered in the garden along with Hermione, the Advance guard, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee, the Patil twins, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Luna.

A few incoherent syllables came from Harry.

Fred and George walked over, took his right and left arms, respectively, and guided him to a seat at the table, among the red and gold decorations. George was the first to speak.

"You see, young Harry, this is what you would call a-" Fred and George made sarcastic quote marks with their fingers "'birthday party'." Fred took over. "It is a 'celebration' (quote marks) of the day- July 31st- that you graced this earth with your presence."

Harry's face broke into its first true smile in months. "Thanks- you didn't have to-"

"Oiy, Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Shut up and enjoy it."

Harry's grin widened. "Yes, Ron." No one noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley, who appeared to be quite near tears, bustled over to the table. "OK, everyone- tuck in."

Harry was more than happy to oblige as he began to work his way through the mountain of food Mrs. Weasley had piled on his plate. He kept an ear out for conversation, but it seemed that he wasn't the only hungry one. After a little while, however, the conversation inevitably started. He kept eating, finding it easier then fending off questions about his wellbeing.

Percy nervously approached Harry at one point during dinner. Confused, he nodded politely at Percy, who began to speak. Percy cleared his throat. "Hello, Harry. I'd just like to apologize for a moment. My power went to my head there for a second- you understand that, of course."

Full well knowing that was as sincere as Percy got, Harry smiled at him. "It's alright, Perce. No harm done."

Percy surprised him by a real grin. "Good. Did you hear- Penny is pregnant!"

Harry gaped at him. "Whoa!"

Percy nodded vigorously. "Yes, she's about a month along now! She was quite miserable when she heard about Wizarding pregnancies, though."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "What about them?"

"Well, with magical children, they last for about a year."

Percy bounced back to his seat, leaving a dumbstruck Harry behind. That had to be one of the weirdest things he'd ever heard.

Shaking his head, he tucked back in until a rather unpleasant interruption occurred.

"Well, if you want to talk to a relationship expert," said Ron loudly, "you'll want to speak to our birthday boy."

Harry choked on a piece of chicken as the dinner table grew somewhat quieter. He coughed until Remus whacked him on the back. "Thanks, Remus. Ron, what are you on about?"

Hermione was giving Ron her trademark Glare of Painful Death, but Ron didn't notice or chose not to. "Well, Ginny and Dean here were having a bit of a scuffle, and I was just referring them to you expertise." Dean and Ginny looked far from fighting- he had an arm casually slung around her shoulders, and they were exchanging amused glances.

Remus leaned forward. "Expertise? Do tell!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Remus! You're supposed to me on my side!"

Remus gave him a wounded look. "Yes, but as the representative of your parents at this table, it is my duty to have a hand in embarrassing you to no end."

"Wonderful."

"Yes, yes. Ron, what were you saying?"

"Cho."

There was an immediate babble of laughter from the Hogwarts students and immediate alumni. Parvati bounced in her seat. "Ooo, I heard about that! You made her cry in the middle of Hogsmeade!"

Remus gasped. "Why, Harry, you _do_ take after your father!" Adrienne giggled.

Harry, however, was frowning. "I have no idea why she started crying! We were sitting in this coffee shop, and she just starting sobbing. And Remus, stop acting so pissed when Adrienne is around!" Remus froze.

"Well, that's not what Cho said."

Harry's frown deepened at Padma's quick comment. "What did she say?"

Padma grinned at him. Harry's stomach flip-flopped. "She said that you were a huge insensitive prat that was clueless about women."

Harry nodded. "Well, I'll agree with her on the clueless about women part."

Padma laughed, but thankfully, it was a lot less ditzy than Parvati's trademark chortle. "Just a point- Ron, you have no room to say anything. Did you forget that your quote unquote 'date' to the Yule Ball is sitting across from you? You were an utter prat. At least Harry was a reasonably good almost-boyfriend for Cho."

Harry felt his pride swell a bit.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to feel that it was time for her to step in. "Presents!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. With the Weasley twins present, he was almost positive that half of the gifts had disappeared...

...but Harry found his jaw dropping again as the pile of presents was lowered onto the now devoid-of-dishes table. Tonks, whose hair was currently gold, reached over and closed his mouth, grinning. "Here, love, open ours first. It's from all of the guard except for Lupin, who seemed to think he was special and deserved to give you a separate one." She pushed the red and gold wrapped box towards Harry, who opened it eagerly. It was a Sneakascope. Harry grinned at the guard, feeling no urge to point out that he already had one Ron gave him as Moody said, "Boy, you can never be too cautious." "Thanks, Tonks, Kingsley, everyone. Constant vigilance, Moody." The old auror nodded at him, pleased. His magical eye appeared to be keeping a constant vigil of Fred and George's every move.

Remus pushed a package with simple purple paper on it towards him. "I think you could consider this a gift from your _parent_, as well." Harry noticed that Remus had pointedly said 'parent'. Sirius. He nodded at Remus, who clapped him on the shoulder for a moment. "Alright, open it, already."

A small smile appeared on Harry's face as he read the title, 'Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies!' "Thanks, Moony! You're right, my _parent_ would have loved this."

"MOONY?!?!" Harry's grin appeared again as Fred and George stared at Remus, shocked. "You're- you're _the Moony_?"

Remus nodded, visibly amused.

Fred and George raced around the table to Lupin and fell on their knees, bowing dramatically. "We are not worthy, we are not worthy..."

"Settle down, settle down," said Mr. Weasley, fighting a smile. Gred and Forge, still quite in awe, sat down again, rapturously looking at Remus in pure shock and reverence.

Among his other presents, Harry got a large variety of candy from the Weasleys, an assortment of Wheezes from Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee ("Wait 'til you see the store!"), a book on the N.E.W.T.'s from Hermione ("It's never too early to start studying, Harry!"), a book on plants from Neville ("I figured you'd like some of the things in that."), a book on Quidditch from the Patils and Lavender ("Just don't tell the Ravenclaw team I gave you tips!" "Padma!"), and a subscription to "Scarily Obsessed with Quidditch Monthly" from Luna ("It's not as good as _The Quibbler_, but it's still good.")

Harry smiled at everyone. "Thank you."

Later, when he was hugging the people around him goodbye, Remus asked if he had a fun birthday. Harry didn't say anything, but only hugged his friend on impulse. His world was far from perfect, but his friends were helping make it better.


	4. Chapter 3: Enter At Thine Own Risk

**Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares**

**By: Merusa**

**Chapter 3: Enter At Thine Own Risk**

_"Well, Potter," she continued, as though there had been no interruptions, "if you are indeed serious in this ambition, I would advise you to concentrate hard on bringing your Transfiguration and Potion grades up to scratch...."_

_-Harry Potter and the Order of the __Phoenix__, American Version, Chapter 29: Career Advice_

Harry woke up quite late the next morning. As he was trotting down the stairs, he caught his own eye in a mirror- and stopped walking. He turned to his reflection, and got a good look at himself. He wasn't fooling anybody- his eyes looked haunted, and the bags under them were very pronounced. Dudley's clothes hung off his lanky frame like a nervous sky diver hung onto an airplane. He noticed that he was a bit taller- he still wasn't near Ron's 6'1, though. The mirror spoke, "Oiy, vain boy! You're extremely shaggable, alright? Just go away already!"

Shaking his head at his 'vanity', Harry continued his jog down the stairs. He paused on the last landing, however, when it became apparent that a loud argument was taking place. He didn't want to listen in on a Weasley row, but he then realized that the door to Ginny's room was open, and both of the girls were missing from it. That most likely meant that Hermione was down there, as well...he crept closer to the stairs, and listened.

"I'm really worried about him. He had a nightmare; I could tell." Ron's voice.

"We're all worried about him, Ron. But we all know that the chances of him opening up aren't very high." Hermione's voice.

Harry frowned. Nightmares? Opening up?

It was George who spoke next. "Harry? Opening up? The chances of that are slim, zilch, little or none, take your pick." 

Harry felt a flash of annoyance. They were talking about him.

"That poor, poor dear." Mrs. Weasley... "He looked so utterly tired when he came. I've never seen a boy so happy about a birthday party, though!" She sniffed. "That poor baby..."

"Mum, he's not a child." Harry instantly decided that Ginny was his new best friend.

"Ginny's right, Mum. Harry's seen too much to be considered a little boy." Harry had never realized just how cool Bill was.

"I know...but I just want to baby him! He's seen too much, he is too young for what he is going to face."

Harry froze. 

"Whadya mean, Mum?"

She knew...she knew about the prophecy...

"Never you mind, Charlie. Eat, eat!"

Harry had decided not to tell anyone about the prophecy just yet. Dumbledore hadn't said it was necessary, so he didn't feel the need to. It was very painful to talk about the night Sirius died for Harry, and that's when the prophecy was founded.

He slammed a fist against the wall behind him. How dare they walk about him? What he was feeling and thinking was _none of their business..._He slammed his foot back against the wall, and the added pain of it made him grunt in surprise

He took a deep breath, and pushed it away- pushed all the anger, just pushed everything away, bottling it up inside of him- the same thing he'd been doing all summer.

Harry determined that eavesdropping further would not do him any good. There was a lull in the conversation downstairs. He tromped down the set of steps, perhaps a bit more loudly then he would have done in other circumstances, to make sure they were fully aware of his pending arrival.

He was greeted by a chorus of "Good morning!" 

"Morning," he muttered, pretending to still be half asleep. He poured himself some pumpkin juice as three owls swooped into the room, landing in front of Ron, Hermione, and himself.

"I know what those are!" said Molly cheerfully.

"O.W.L. results!" Hermione squealed. "Oh, I hope I did alright in Arithmancy-"

"Hermione, really, we know you've probably broken a bunch of records, so just shut up and open your results!"

She huffed.

Harry opened his letter up.

**Dear Mr. Potter:**

**The following are your O.W.L. results.**

**Charms: Acceptable, 1 O.W.L.**

**Transfiguration: Acceptable, 1 O.W.L**

**Potions: Acceptable, 1 O.W.L**

**Divination: Dreadful, no O.W.L.**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding, Extra Credit, 4 O.W.L.'s**

**Astronomy: Poor, no O.W.L.**

**History of Magic: Dreadful, no O.W.L.**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Acceptable, 1 O.W.L.**

**Your ambition was to be an auror. However, the Ministry of Magic has upped the standards required to allow a student to study this difficult branch of law enforcement, due to the newly declared war. Because you did not get Outstanding O.W.L.'s in Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, all of which are priceless to this field, you may not enter the Auror program. Please accept our deepest apologies. **

**Please contact your Head of House, stating your new ambition, or that you are still thinking about what you now want to do.**

**The N.E.W.T. classes you have been accepted in are:**

**Advanced Charms (although you still cannot become an Auror)**

**Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Advanced Transfiguration (see side note for Advanced Charms)**

**Advanced Care of Magical Creatures**

**Please note that you are also back on your house Quidditch Team. Also, new clubs will be open to you this year that will take up the rest of the time you are not in class or Quidditch. These clubs include a Muggle Poetry study, and a Charms tutorial. **

**Sincerely,**

**Adrienne Zende**

**Regulator of Magical Student O.W.L. Ambition**

**Future of Our World Office, Ministry of Magic**

Harry had felt his heart drop slightly at the mention that he couldn't be an Auror, but quickly recovered. He'd known his chances were slim. Anyway, eight O.W.L.'s- that was pretty good! The average was five.

Next to him, Hermione squealed with excitement. "I got an O.W.L. in every class, and three in Charms and Transfiguration! Fourteen O.W.L.'s!"

Ron grinned cheekily. "Go Mione, that's more than Percy got! I failed Divination, Potions, Astronomy, and History of Magic. I got two in Transfiguration- go figure! Four isn't so bad, higher than Gred and Forge. What did you get, Harry."

Harry's face flushed. "Eight."

Ron whooped and whacked him on the back. "Go Potter! Specifics?"

"Failed Divination, Astronomy, and History of Magic. I got four in DADA- what?"

For the Weasley clan had all dropped their jaws in perfect unison.

Ginny had gone white, but looked pleased. "Harry- no one's gotten four O.W.L.'s in over a century. That's one for the record books."

Harry groaned and let his head bang on the table. "Great, _another_ thing I'll be known for..."

"But Mione over here- Fourteen O.W.L.'s, that's a new record- that'll go in _Hogwarts, A History_!"

To the surprise of everyone, Hermione burst into tears. "I'm going to be in a BOOK!"

***

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

**Hello, Professor, its Harry Potter. I hope your holiday is going well.**

**I received my O.W.L. results today. Yes, I have given some thought as to what I'll do since I can't be an auror- you do not have to follow through on your threat to Umbridge.......**

***

Coughing and sputtering, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He mentally cursed the person who invented Floo Power as he hacked up ash.

With an almost lazy wave of her wand, Mrs. Weasley removed the blackened soot from Harry. He thanked her, then helped Ron catch Hermione by the arms before she cracked her head open on the floor.

"Thanks, boys."

Ron and Harry grinned, momentarily catching each other's eyes. "You're welcomed, Lady Mione," they answered in perfect unison. She swatted their shoulders. 

"Oiy, Weasleys, Potter, and Granger!" Neville had run up to them as they stepped through the magical barrier to Diagon Alley, followed by...Luna?

"Hello, Neville, Luna!" said Ginny cheerfully. She appeared to have wasted no shock over Neville and Luna being at Diagon Alley together. 

"Hullo, Harry..." said Luna dreamily. Harry smiled. "Hello, Luna, how was your summer."

"You're Harry Potter."

"I noticed."

However, Harry's dry comments were cut off by a whispering that seemed to have broken out around the group. Their fellow witches and wizards were openly pointing at and discussing Harry.

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

He heard a slight shuffling as his friends moved around him. He felt a slight lump in his throat as they surrounded him, protecting him from the jeers and ponderings of the crowd. It was the six of them now, he realized. That night so few weeks ago had seen to that.

Ron, who was frowning, motioned with his head. "C'mon, let's go to Gred and Forge's new shop."

Harry was grateful to them all as he lost himself in the chatter of the crowd.

***

'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,' proclaimed a sign hanging over the doorway of number ninety-three, Diagon Alley. The strange building was an oddly shaped place, with random turrets and mini towers. Each side of the building was painted a different color- the front, a loud tangerine, the sides' tickle-me-pink and turquoise, respectively, the back a subtle maroon. The structure was intimidating, and you could almost see the lighting and hear the thunder above the roof. Knowing Fred and George, you probably could. Sprawled across the front two windows and main doors was "Enter at Thine Own Risk" in curly handwriting. 

"We'd better lock arms," said Neville nervously.

"Wise." Harry linked arms with Luna and Ginny, who took Neville and Ron's arms, who took Hermione's. 

"Let's go!" Ginny cried, just as an actually bolt of lightning crackled over the shop's roof along with a crash of thunder.

"You know, these coincidences are getting a bit too realistic for my comfort."

"Oh, come on, Ron, it's just Fred and George!" Hermione had taken charge. Dragging her companions and pulling out her wand simultaneously, she cried out many a spell, disabling every prank Fred and George had left in the entrance hall.

"Hermione!" Two voices cried out. Fred looked at her in amazement as George- the brains- ran to the entranceway to rebuild the traps.

Harry looked around in amazement. The store was much bigger inside. The floors, walls, and ceiling were orange, but a nice shade rather than a gaudy one. Shelves of all shapes, sizes and colors that were filled to the brim were scattered about the room, surrounding a main path to the cash register, which Fred- the flashy salesman- was standing behind. Looking up at the ceiling, Harry realized that galaxy-like swirls of stars were floating above there heads, slowly rotating.

Walking up to Fred, Harry grinned. 

"You two are brilliant!"

***

Later in Diagon Alley, the group was eating ice cream outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Harry! Hermione, Ron!"

The friends turned to see a group of Ravenclaw girls, all walking towards their small table. Harry grinned when he saw Padma, who winked at him. Cho was hanging back with the rest of the girls, who were walking behind Padma. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all greeted Padma with hugs.

"Hello, all!" she said cheerfully. She whacked Harry on the shoulder playfully. He rubbed his shoulder and pouted at her. She laughed. "Read the Quidditch book yet?" Harry smiled at her. "Yea, it was really helpful, thanks for that." She winked at him again. His stomach performed a few amazing acrobatics. 

Cho nodded at him. "Hello, Harry."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Cho."

Ginny was grinning. "How's Michael, Cho?"

Cho frowned at her. "We broke up."

Ginny innocently tilted her head. "Why? Not big enough?"

Harry snickered.

Cho scowled. "Padma, we've really got to get moving..."

Harry look back to Padma, frowning.

"Yea, you're right. See you, Harry, everyone!" They walked away, Padma throwing a grin over her shoulder at Harry.

Harry looked down at his ice cream, grinning.

Ron was smirking, and spoke in a sing-song voice. "_Harry's got a cr-ush, Harry's got a cr-ush, and it's sickeningly obvious...._"

Harry dumped his ice cream on Ron's head. 

***

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**I must say, that is an excellent career choice, one that suits you very well....**

***

**Review Responses (I'd forgotten how much I loved getting reviews...):**

**Graphicrockstar****: **_Everyone was there for Harry's party- if you look closely, you'll even see his new crush....but, I do solemnly promise here and now that this will not be an extremely fluffy fic. _

**Hermione "DB" Granger: **_I'm assuming that you're Paula? I'm not revealing anything about Bill's love life yet, but, I may very well do a Bill/OC series if I get a chance, after this series is completed. Girl, leave the details in your (shameless plug) latest review! _

_Yay, you two! I have decided to give you each a cameo. Leave the names you want to go by in your (another shameless plug) review, and I'll write you in an upcoming chapter. Hermione "DB", you're in the next one._

_Review? Please?_


	5. Chapter 4: Vanity

**Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares**

**Disclaimer: Yea, I own Harry Potter! No, wait, if I owned Harry Potter, I certainly wouldn't be sitting here writing this, I'd be writing the actual sixth book, which this is not. So, I don't own it. Yea.**

**By: Merusa the Wonderful Writer That Everyone Loves. Well, the people who provided the eight (!) reviews have to like me a bit.**

**Chapter 4: Vanity**

The Burrow was in an uproar a few days later as the happy Hogwarts students prepared to leave the nest. 

To put it in simpler terms, the Burrow was a mad house.

Harry scowled and kick at the ground. He didn't want to leave the Burrow. Going back to Hogwarts meant facing the Prophecy. It meant seeing the Headmaster; it meant facing the whispers once more.

For the third time in his life, Harry did not want to go back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, we're going to be late, get your arse moving!"

"RON!"

Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage before setting off at a run out the door.

***

One rushed and frazzled hour later, the Hogwarts Express had pulled away from the station, and Harry was settled in with Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years in a large compartment towards the back of the train. Nothing interesting, however, happened until a bit later on, unless you count Seamus losing his eyebrows in a game of exploding snap, and Neville trying to restore them.

Cho slipped into the compartment about two hours into the ride. Her eyes widened when she spotted Seamus's green polka-dotted eyebrows. Harry frowned at her, before casting a quick Finite Incantatem on the panicking Irishman. 

"Harry, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Uhh, sure, Cho." Neville and Dean shot him anxious looks, Luna was staring unabashedly at Neville, and Ginny was making faces at Cho, imitating the way she spoke.

Biting back a laugh, Harry followed Cho into a small, empty compartment behind the one he had previously occupied. Cho crossed the compartment, and looked down at the floor. An awkward silence immediately blanketed the two, as Harry nervously twisted the sleeves of his robes. It was Cho who finally broke the excruciating silence, sounding very desperate. "Harry, we really need to talk."

Harry leaned casually against the door. "What about?"

She glared at him. "You know _exactly _what this is about, Harold Potter."

"My name's not Harold."

"Oh, whatever!"

"Whoa, _whatever_, you started using big words; a stupid Gryffindor like me can't keep up!"

"Harry, just stop! I saw you eyeing Padma, I can't believe you'd be shallow enough to start liking someone else-"

"Cho, you started dating one of my friend's ex-boyfriend less than a week after me and you had a big fight."

"What's your point?"

"You got into Ravenclaw _how_?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm just here to say that it's over-"

"There isn't anything to end. All we had was some mistletoe and hysterics."

"Harry-"

"Bye."

And with that note, Harry turned and strode out of the room, his robes swaying dramatically after him. 

***

Harry slipped backed into the compartment. He blinked.

The compartment in which only a few students had previously been in now seemed to contain all the remaining members of the D.A., and a few new people.

"Hey, Harry!" "Hiya, Harry!" "Go, Potter!"

Harry looked stupidly at them all. "Uhh, hi?"

Hermione grabbed his arm and led him gently to a seat. She motioned for quiet.

"Ok, everyone, now that Harry's here, we can begin. As you all know, the D.A. was quite a success last year-"

Hermione was cut off by loud snoring noises from Ron, and the resulting scattered giggles.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron jumped. "Geeze, Mione, calm down."

"Don't. Call. Me. Mione!"

"Hermione, really, we all know how thick Harry can be, you gotta get to the point-"

"You know, Ron, it's moments like these that make me realize just how much you care."

"Thanks, Harry. Well said."

"It also makes me realize how much you are still like the eleven year old with dirt on his nose."  
"Thank y- hey!"

Laughter bubbled across the compartment, just as the door swung open, revealing, who else, but Draco.

Harry pretended to jump in excitement. "Look! It's Slytherin's Good Prince, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!"

The laughter rang out in full force once again.

Draco scowled as the chuckles finally died out. His scowl quickly switched over to his trademark sneer. "Is that all you've got, Potter?"

"Malfoy, I know Mad-Eye, and I know that he would be quite willing to turn you into the ferret you truly are."

"Really, Potter? Would he do it because your favorite dog has run away?" Draco smirked.

A searing, white-hot anger shot through Harry. He made to stand up, but Ron and Hermione both grabbed his arms, forcing him to sit down. 

"Let me go, _let me go_, he can't talk about Padfoot like that-"

"Harry, calm down. Draco, _get out now_. You have no idea what you are dealing with."

"And you do, you filthy little mudblood?"

"DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD! We get it, okay? You don't like us, we don't like you, Hermione's muggle-born, Harry's a showoff, my family's a disgrace, blah, blah, blah, we can argue later, leave!"

Ginny slammed the door in Draco's stunned face. 

Harry hunched over slightly in his seat. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

Zacharias Smith was frowning after Malfoy. "What did he mean? Potter, why did you get so upset over a dog?"

Harry glared at the younger boy. "He wasn't talking about a dog."

Neville's mouth formed a little "o" of surprise.

Hermione looked shaken. "Well, the ones who know exactly what just happened can discuss it later if they so wish."

Dean scowled at her. "We have the right to know!"

Harry switched his glare onto the taller boy. "No, you don't," he said, very quietly.

Silence rang out in the compartment. Harry looked down at the ground.

"Well," said Hermione, hesitating slightly, "we may as well get started.

"As you all know, the D.A. was an organization last year rebelling against Umbridge and the ministry. Many of you were a part of it. The D.A. stands for Dumbledore's Army, or the Minister's worst fear. Harry was a teacher of sorts, helping us learn the real Defense Against the Dark Arts. While we do have high hopes that this year's teacher will be competent, we feel that it would be a good idea to start our little rebellion up again, inducting the new members, such as some second years, that are standing in this compartment. Not only that, I'm sure Dumbledore will have no objections to this, so there's nothing in our way. Any questions?"

Luna raised her hand. Hermione sighed. "Yes, Luna?"

Luna, who had her head on Neville's shoulder, responded sleepily. "Will Harry be teaching us again?"

Hermione smiled. "If he wants to. Harry?" She turned to him.

To the surprise of all, a true smile broke out over his face. "I'm already making a lesson plan."

***

Harry slowly walked up the castle steps, chatting with his friends and ignoring everyone who was pointing at him.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry looked up from his conversation with Neville. He smiled at the strict-looking woman. "Hello, Professor McGonagall."

She nodded at him. He noted that she was still using the walking stick she had gained last year. "Follow me, please, Harry."

Harry shrugged at his friends before following her into the entrance hall. He recognized the path to her office, in which he had visited many times the previous year. 

Once inside the tidy room, McGonagall motioned for Harry to take a seat. She took the seat opposite from him, and, for the first time, he realized how tired she looked.

"Hello, Harry. How was your summer?"

Harry realized that she was calling him by his first name, and so the conversation must have importance. "It was fun when I got to the Burrow."

She sighed. "No, Harry, I mean, how was _your summer_."

"Oh." He got it. He bit back his responses. _It was horrible. Why did he leave? The Dursleys gave me no peace. I wanted to run away. I miss him. I know he can't miss me; it's my fault he died. He was the dad I never had; why did he die?_

"It could have been worse," he said quietly.

She sighed again. "Harry...keeping your own counsel does no one any good."

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, Harry. Let's go down to the feast."

Harry silently followed his Head of House into the Great Hall, and slid into his place at Gryffindor, lost in thought. He didn't even realize that he had missed the sorting.

Minerva sat down in her customary place next to Albus. The wizened professor glanced at her. "How is he?"

Severus leaned forward.

Minerva shook her head. "Not well. Molly was right; he isn't going to speak with anyone."

Albus looked troubled. "But, he must, for his own good." 

***

After a hearty meal in which Harry barely spoke, the Headmaster stood up. He beamed around at the students, and spoke.

"Welcome back, everyone, and to the new students, welcome." His eyes twinkled. "As I'm sure you've noticed-"

He was cut off when, for the second time in Harry's memory, the doors of the Great Hall swung open. Two figures walked in, both hooded. One was slightly shorter than the other, and visibly daintier.

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Ah, there you two are. I'm glad you've made it."

"Sorry, Professor," said the taller one. His voice seemed familiar. 

"Yes, Professor Dumbly-dorr, pleaz axcept our apologies."

Harry's eyes widened. No. Way. 

Dumbledore resumed speaking. "If I might introduce our new Arithmancy teacher, Professor Fleur Delacour." 

Fleur pulled down her hood, glowing. 

"And, her fiancé, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Bill Weasley."

Bill pulled his hood down. He winked at the Gryffindors.

Harry noticed that Paula Walker, the pretty, bespectacled new Muggle Studies teacher was eyeing Bill with great interest.

A silence reigned in the Great Hall, until Ron and Ginny stood up.

"Oiy, Bill, were you planning on telling me and Ginny about this?"

"You're getting _married_?"

"You're our _teacher_?"

Ginny and Ron looked at each other, then back at the Staff Table. "That's WICKED!"

At this point, nearly everyone in the hall was laughing.

Dumbledore motioned with his hands for quiet. After a moment, the reverent silence returned, and the two youngest Weasleys sat down.

"Yes, yes, siblings are always happy to see each other. It makes me miss my brother, Aberforth.

"Well, I can see that your attention will not be held for much longer. However, I do have an announcement to make.

"As some of you know, there was a small resistance movement against Professor Umbridge. That poor woman...I digress. This movement was called the D.A., or Dumbledore's Army." Dumbledore paused, his eyes twinkling.

"It was formed without my knowledge- without the knowledge of any teacher, as a matter of fact. It was made up of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs.

"The idea of the rebellion was one Miss Hermione Granger's. Mr. Ron Weasley quickly caught onto the idea, but the third person, the key person, was not quite so keen at first. However, after some persuasion, Mr. Harry Potter decided that he would help. The organization was a Defense Against the Dark Arts group, in which Mr. Potter was a teacher. The name as created by Miss Virginia Weasley, the abbreviation by Miss Cho Chang.

"The point of this babbling is that the D.A. is now an official club, that is to say, it is legal for the club members to meet. Although, I do have a hunch that the club would have met anyway." Harry exchanged glances with Hermione and Ron. 

"And so, if you wish to join, please contact Miss Granger. That will be all. Off to bed, to bed, I said! Ah, a fine muggle writer..."

Harry caught Hermione's eye, and they both burst out laughing.

***

Later in the hallway, Hermione and Ron had left the first years to the two Gryffindor Prefects, and so were walking with Harry and Ginny.

Harry froze in mid sentence. "Hey, do you see that?"

"See what? Oh...is that a golden apple?"

"Hermione, Harry, what are you...bloody hell, an apple's floating on top of the stairs!"

Ginny looked at them like they were mad. "Are you three ok? There's no apple that I see."

Exchanging glances, the quartet started forward. After a few steps, Harry stopped.

"You know, I can still see it. Plain as day, a golden apple, floating above a staircase."

Ginny frowned at him. "I told you, I can't see it!"

"But we can, Ginny. Ron, is this some random magical occurrence that not even I've read about?"

Ron blinked at Hermione; she never taunted her own reading tendencies. "No, not that I know of."

"Well, we were bound to have an interesting year; it may as well start now," said Harry gloomily.

*** 

_Later, In the Common Room_

"Hermione?"

Hermione shut the book she was reading. "Hello, Ginny."

Ginny sat down in the armchair next to her. 

"Look, do you remember how Harry said Draco was Slytherin's Good Prince? Well, it gave me an idea...

***

**Author's Note: View my PLOT! Well, as I write this, fanfiction.net isn't working correctly. Wonderful. Fortunately, that also means I'll be starting on Chapter 5. I really can't wait to write Chapter 6, so 5 should come out quickly. **

**Review Responses:**

**Hermione "DB" Granger: Did you see Paula? Thank you for saying that I'm funny. I try. This story is a Dramedy, or a Dramatic Comedy. As for HP+FPP, I haven't spoken to my cousin in a while. Last time I spoke with him, he had writers block. My favorite new pairing possibilities from Book 5 are Remus/Tonks and Neville/Luna. I like long reviews. (hint hint) (wink wink)**

**Magee: Yes, I've always enjoyed the idea of a Harry/Padma pairing. What do you think: is it forever or is it sixth year? Muah! To read a good H/Pad story, go read Shayla's Harry Potter and the Fall of Childhood. However, it isn't entirely H/Pad.**

**GG****: I did my best to follow Harry's own opinion on how he did on the O.W.L.'s by re-re-re-reading that section of Book 5. I like the career I have in mind for him.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I thrive on reviews....hint hint.**


	6. Chapter 5: Hagrid's Folly

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**A sixth year tale.******

**Disclaimer: I do not own the majority of the characters and situations presented in this story. They belong to various companies, and, most importantly, J.K. Rowling. In short, please don't sue me. I have no money.**

**By: Merusa**

**Chapter 5: Hagrid's Folly**

Percy walked briskly towards Fudge's office, his usual scowl fixed on his face for everyone to see. He didn't bother turning to view the intricate designs carved in the walls, nor to note that the doors became more and more lavish with every step he took. His head was throbbing painfully. His feet were carrying him more out of habit then anything, as he now knew the corridors around the ministry better than most people who had worked there for years. He hadn't been feeling well lately. 

Percy gave a barely audible sigh as he reached the gaudiest area of all. Cornelius Fudge had horrible taste, but it fit perfectly with his personality. 

The walls around the double doors were painted a horrible puce, which gave a ghastly contrast to the aqua blue trim of the floors and ceiling. The doors were more bearable: They were carved from solid crystal, with what appeared to be a meadow engraved into them. The meadow would have looked nice, had Fudge not decided to have carved pixies flicking about- literally- around the heads of Acromantulas, and, a new addition, Blast-Ended Skrewts.

Percy silently prayed that the git he worked for did not have much to tell him. He shuddered, as he always did, at the sudden remembrance of his rather pathetic hero worship during the previous year. Penny had been the only one to stand by him...._Penny_. A genuine smile spread across his face, as it always did when he thought of his wife. His _wife_. His stomach gave a small jump. Penny had married him, and she was pregnant with their first child, due in January. Penny had conceived before the marriage, horrifying his mother, but for once, Percy didn't care. All he cared about was how happy his Penny looked; especially after her parents had found out that they had eloped.

Percy looked down at the floor. He just wanted to get home. 

Shaking himself out of his daydream, he walked briskly through the doors, slightly annoyed that he had lost himself, but not really caring. 

***

Later that night, Percy woke with a start. He was back at home; he must have fallen asleep at his desk. He frowned. Something wasn't right...

"Percy, is everything ok?" Penny walked into the room, clutching her favorite book.

Percy walked to her and pulled her into his arms. His hands stroked her stomach. "Yes, love, everything is fine." His eyes were slightly troubled when he laid his cheek on her hair.

"Everything will be alright."

***

Harry found that the first day of school hadn't been bad. Advanced Transfiguration had been quite hilarious- Neville had transfigured a wooden coffee table into a marble birdbath on the first try, and so McGonagall had fainted dead away. Neville had been so proud of himself that he didn't even care. The rest of Monday had been taken over by new clubs and classes, such as Magical Cooking, and taking the first round of oral practice N.E.W.T.'s. Harry had failed dismally in everything but Defense Against the Dark Arts, in which Flitwik had told him he could take the actual N.E.W.T. now instead of waiting until the end of seventh year, which Harry chose not to do.

However, Harry was much more worried the next day. There was no more Potions, no more Divination, but there was one class he was regarding with half-fear, half-anticipation.

Advanced Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

Harry and the rest of the sixth years who had made it in, which was pretty much everyone but some of the Slytherins, were debating loudly on the subject of Hagrid's newest "interstin' creature" on the way down the front lawn to the half-giant's hut. Harry had never thought he would be so apprehensive for the first lesson of the year, but he was. His anxiety mounted when he saw the large caged in area right outside the Forbidden Forrest, Hagrid waving merrily beside it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it there first. They looked anxiously at Hagrid, then at the cage, then back at Hagrid. The cage had an odd hissing noise emanating from it, and Harry thought he heard a few words.

Ron looked especially nervous. "Er, Hagrid, _Aragog's _not in there, is he? Or Grawp, taking a nap?"

There were a few speculative mutters behind them, only four people present knew whom and what Ron was talking about. Harry looked at Hagrid, feeling his anxiety reach its peak.

Hagrid let out his booming laugh. "Well, o' 'course not, Ron! Grawpy's Inglish tain't good 'nuff yet- Professor Dumbeldore's workin' on it- an' Argogy dun like tha sun too much. Or people, really."

Ron nodded. "Aragog tried to eat me and Harry, you know! Two poor, defenseless second years!"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, at least I tried to fight them off..."

A glare from Ron shut Harry up.

Hagrid was biting back laughter. "Well, gather 'round, everyone! Gotta real treat fer ya taday. 'Arry, if you'd just peek ov'r the fence?"

Giving Hagrid an odd look, Harry stepped forward and cautiously peered over the enclosure. A large smile broke out over his face as he looked back at Hagrid. "You're brilliant, Hagrid!" A few interested mutterings broke out among his classmates. 

Hagrid beamed at everyone. "Now, yew lot, step on back an' watch 'Arry."

The class, with exception of Harry, who was still grinning broadly, walked back a few steps. 

Hagrid reached a large hand into the cage, which hissed louder than ever. Several people backtracked a bit farther. Draco was paler than usual.

Hagrid withdrew his hand, and dropped a snake onto the ground.

Hermione gasped. "It's a Runespoor!"

Harry immediately bent down to examine the snake. It was about five feet long, not at its maximum yet, but still large. The snake- or perhaps snakes- stood out easily from the ground. It was stripped a poisonous orange and charcoal black, and its three heads were already arguing.

Harry vaguely heard Hagrid telling the class that Harry would translate the Runespoor's conversation, but he didn't listen, already engrossed.

The left head shook itself. "Damnit," it hissed, "that girl was really gorgeous. We should go back and talk to her more after that idiot puts us back into the cage."

The middle head appeared to be smiling. "Or, maybe, the giant thing will set us free and let us roam through the forest..."

The right head snorted, if a snake could snort. "You idiots! That girl looked exactly like us and like every other girl in there, and that great oaf wouldn't set us free! I am connected to two dunderheads! And don't you dare try to bite me off, I'll bite the pretty girl."

Harry was laughing when the Runespoor noticed him.

The right head appeared to look him up and down. "A Parselmouth, eh?"

Harry nodded. "I never thought that a Runespoor would be so funny!" he hissed. 

The right head glared at him. "Oh, I'll give you such a bite-"

"Hey!" The left head protested. "Maybe this kid can help us; he's the one that killed the Basilisk!"

The middle head nodded. "That Basilisk was tough."

Harry frowned. "How do you know about that?"

The right head shook his, er, head. "Snakes can sense each other, don't you worry your little scarred head about it. Now, what Tweaddle-Dee and Tweaddle-Dumb are trying to say here is, there's an ea- a pretty girl. Can you help us get her?"

Harry blinked at them. They knew Muggle literature. He quickly recovered, however. "Nope, can't help you there. I'm definitely not the person to come to for helping figure out girls."

The middle head nodded. "I sense that you are surrounded by extremely shaggable women and are clueless when it comes to them!"

Harry nodded. "You've got that right."

A loud voice interrupted the conversation. "Oiy, 'Arry, wouldja tell us a bit o' whats 'appenin?"

Harry nodded at Hagrid, stifling laughter, and then turned back to the Runespoor. "I have to tell them a bit of what you're saying. Don't worry; I'll edit it a bit."

The right head's response made Harry's eyes widen in shock.

Harry stood up, and faced the class. He was better at public speaking after the D.A. The Runespoor slithered over next to him and began to do a sort of dance besides him, bobbing its heads in an Egyptian-pharaoh manner. Some people giggled.

Harry nodded at the snake, and turned to the class. "Now, what we have here is a Runespoor with a rather large crush..."  
A little while later, Hagrid had the class sitting, doing drawings of the Runespoor in its various showy-off-y poses. Quite a few times, Harry had to step in and prevent the middle and left heads from biting off the right one. 

As Harry finished off his drawing and went to speak to some of the other snakes, he realized that either Hagrid had gotten some sense, or he had gotten an idea from Ron and they were studying Aragog next lesson.

***

Back in the common room, Harry was engaged in a chess match with Ron, and was- shock- losing. 

"Check," said Ron triumphantly. Harry put his head in his hands. 

"Hey, Potter!" Harry looked up. Ryan...something, a seventh year, tossed a magazine into his hands. Harry groaned when he saw the headline:

**Harry Potter, Orphaned Slave?: An Exclusive Behind-the-Scenes Look at the Boy-Who-Lived's Home Life!**

Hermione sniffed. "Really, they didn't even use proper grammar!"

Ron grinned. "Me English fail? Unpossibable!"

Harry let his head fall onto the table. He banged it a few times, before sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "You know, banging your head on the table doesn't help."

Hermione didn't answer him. She was frowning at a small group of first years who had gathered around their table. They were holding copies of the magazine. People in the common room were beginning to look at them and whisper.

"Er, hi?" said Harry uncertainly.

A girl prodded a slightly taller boy forward. He scowled at her before turning to Harry. "Uh, hi, Mr. Potter."

Harry was immediately taken aback. He looked at the boy oddly. "Please, call me Harry. Please."

There was some flurried whispering inside the group. The boy looked scared. "Well, uh, H-H-Harry, I was- we were wondering- I mean, uh, you probably get this all the time, but, er, could you autograph our magazines?" 

Harry stared at them. How _pointless. _How utterly and completely pointless. There was a magazine article about him _again_, and suddenly people wanted his autograph.

Anger bubbled inside of Harry. "Excuse me," he said abruptly. He walked around the first years and, painfully aware of how the entire common room had their eyes on him ran up the stairs to his dormitory. He slammed the door shut behind him, and sat on his bed. He curled his legs up and rested his head on his hands. They thought he was going to give out autographs. They thought he liked the fame, no, thought that he _loved_ it. He slammed his fist into his pillow. He began to punch it, taking out all his frustration.

If he wasn't famous, his parents would be alive.

If he wasn't famous, Voldemort probably wouldn't have been defeated.

If he wasn't famous, he may have never met the Weasleys.

If he wasn't famous, Wormtail would still be good, he'd be an uncle.

If he wasn't famous...Sirius would be alive. Sirius would never have been in Azkaban...

"Damnit!" Harry stopped punching his pillow, his hands still curled up into fists. Sirius still hadn't come back, and Harry knew he wouldn't. But Sirius had promised that he'd always be there, in one way or another. 

Harry chuckled bitterly. "So, Sirius," he muttered sourly, "how are you going to help me today?" He waited.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Harry?" It was Ginny's voice.

"C'mon in, Gin."

Ginny walked in, her usual ponytail absent and the twinkle in her eyes missing. Wordlessly, she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

Harry glanced at her as a thought occurred to him. "Did Ron yell?"

A tired smile crossed her face. "No, Hermione stopped him." She paused. "They didn't mean anything, Harry."

He looked down at the comforter. "I know."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Harry chanced a few glances at her, and it seemed that she was steering herself to do something.

He studied her. She really was very pretty. She was wearing a thin green jumper with her fiery red hair loose over it. Her chocolate brown eyes were focused on the floor, but Harry could still see the flecks of gold shimmering in them. She had a tiny frame, the perfect build for a seeker, and you could tell that she was short, but not very short.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie when, without warning, Ginny pulled him into a hug.

Harry froze. Then, slowly, he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. At first, he wasn't sure why she was hugging him, but then it came to him. She was comforting him. She didn't know what was wrong- or maybe she did- but she was trying to make it easier for him. Harry's heart swelled. He breathed in her scent, and felt her tighten her arms. She really was beautiful...

Abruptly, an image of Padma winking at him came to Harry's mind. He managed not to stiffen.

_You're not doing anything wrong, _he told himself, _you and Padma aren't dating yet, and Ginny's your friend. She's your friend!_

Nevertheless, the hug didn't break for a long time.

***

Sirius nodded at the scene in front of him. "I liked Ginny a lot."

Lily smiled at the sight of her son hugging the pretty redhead. "She is nice. But, he has that crush on one of the Patil twins."

James shook his head. "I can't believe he didn't go for the redhead in the first place."

Lily snorted, and tossed her own red hair over her shoulder, letting the ends flick over James's face. "Aren't you a little biased?"

***

**Author's Note: I loved that chapter. I really loved writing it. Really, really. I can't wait to read all the wonderful reviews...hopefully.**

**Review Responses:**

**Grib****: Wow, another person who likes the Harry/Padma! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Graphicrockstar****: Did you see your cameo? Anyway, thank you for reminding me of Percy. I was going to have the Percy scene in another chapter, but I decided to put it here because of your comment. Thanks! As for skipping around, the last chapter was supposed to be like that. It's from Harry's POV, and there was a lot on his mind. I tried to settle into a more JKR-like style this chapter. As for Harry's occupation, that will come up later. Thanks for the reviews- both of them!**

**Magee: I had already posted Chapter 5 when I got your review, so I get to replace it now! Yay! No sarcasm. I'm a fantastic writer? *e-hug* You're an awesome reviewer! What is the Golden Apple? What is Ginny's idea? I'm not telling! Hee hee hee...**

**gg****? Hermione "DB"? Elessar? Where did you guys go?**

**~Merusa **

**Note: Chapter 6 should be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 6: Walk Like an Egyptian

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**By: Merusa **

**Author's Note: I was irresistibly inspired to get my butt in gear and write this when I saw the first picture of Dan and Emma (playing Harry and Hermione, naturally) released from the PoA movie, and the story along with it. It inspired a scene somewhere in this story or it's sequels- I'm not positive on it's placement yet. Who knows, it may be in this chapter! Ron/Hermione fan I am, it puzzled me a bit, and now I can't find it! However, I remained calm, as I accept the fact that H/H is possible! And, I just wrote D/G! Wow, I'm going through a weird teenage stage...**

**That A/N must have made a ****LOT**** of sense...**

**Oh, read the chapter already!**

**Chapter 6: Walk Like an Egyptian **

****

Harry had been looking forward to Friday all week, and with good reason. Friday was a wonderful thing to him- it contained the end of the school week, the possibilities of Quidditch practise being planned, and, most of all, Bill's- Professor Weasley's Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

But first, Harry had to endure sitting through breakfast, praying that another article wasn't going to be in the _Daily Prophet_ or _Witch Weekly_.

Hermione abruptly stopped dead in her tracks, literally shaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Oof-"

"Oiy, Mione, what's the deal?"

Ron had run into Harry, who had run into Hermione, who had fallen on the ground. 

Hermione gave Ron her best Glare of Impending Doom. "Don't call me Mione, RONNIEKINS!"

Ron looked hurt.

Harry rolled his eyes. "_Hermione, _why did you stop?"

She scowled at the two of them, then pointed a little ways across the Great Hall. "Look!"

They looked. Ron shook his head.  

"What? Lavender and Parvati- is that Parvati?"

Harry nodded. "Padma got glasses, remember?" He grinned.

Ron mouthed 'obsessed' at Hermione, who shook her head.

"Well, Parvati and Lavender appear to be having a row across the Great Hall. Wow, Hermione, _now _I know why you stopped..."

Hermione huffed. "Open your eyes, you two! What's floating _above _the two of them?"

Harry and Ron looked up.

Harry paled. "It's the golden apple," he hissed.

Ron was white. "That's the second time we've seen it, and no one else is saying anything!"

Hermione put a hand to her forehead. "You know, Ron, I think you figured something out without me telling you correctly for once!"

Harry looked at Hermione oddly. She seemed to have less patience than usual lately.

Ron scowled at her. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Hermione huffed. "We're the only ones who can see the apple! The three of us! Remember, Ginny couldn't see it?"

Ron nodded vigorously. "So, this is bound to be some random mystery that the three of us have to solve, narrowly escaping with our lives in the process."

"Or," said Harry eagerly, "we won't have to do anything because maybe Ginny just is blind as a bat and everyone can see the apple because Dumbledore has a really weird decoration sense and it floating above arguing Lavender and Parvati is just an odd coincidence?"

Ron and Hermione stared at him. Harry sighed.

"Oh, hell, you're right. I just wanted a normal year for once!"

Ron grinned at him.

"You know, Harry, that was a run on sentence."

"Hermione, go complain to whoever writes this stuff."

"We're not characters in a book, Harry! You decide what you say!"

"Hermione, on behalf of Harry and myself, I'd just like to say: did we ever tell you that you have a tendency to state the obvious?"

***

The trio waited anxiously outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, awaiting Bill's arrival. Ron's ears were red, and he was kicking at the floor, muttering to himself. Harry caught a few swear words, and he was sure that Hermione did too. But, for once, the brown haired Prefect wasn't snapping at the red head. Ron was visibly uncomfortable at the moment, and Harry knew why.

Ron was not completely alright with his big brother teaching him. _Frankly, _Harry thought, _Ron probably thinks Bill's going to spill all of his secrets..._

Harry's stomach gave an odd flop.

He'd never have to worry about brothers giving him a hard time...

"Harry, we're going in."

Harry snapped out of it, and looked at Hermione, who appeared to be worried. He smiled at her reassuringly, and they stepped inside the classroom.

Harry hurried to get a seat in the front row. Ron and Hermione darted into seats on either side of him. Harry was surprised to see that Ron now looked excited. Perhaps he had been wrong.

Silence suddenly rang out in the classroom as Bill strolled in briskly. "Hello, everyone!" he smiled jovially. Harry noted that he currently wasn't wearing his earring, but his hair was still pulled back into a ponytail. Seeing him in regular robes was a bit odd.

Bill leaned back on the front of his desk, and clasped his hands together. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I'm Professor Weasley, though I'm sure you will all refer to me as "Weasley" whenever I'm not here. Now, I'm quite aware of what Umbridge taught you last year- if you can call what she did teaching." 

Harry exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione.

"This year, as sixth years, a lot of the focus will be on dueling. However, it will not only be magical strategies- you will be versed in muggle fighting techniques as well. You never know when your wand might break, or when you might lose it."

Harry looked down at his desk. A painful memory was pushing at the back of his mind, and he was quite sure that more than one pair of eyes was trained on him.

Bill cleared his throat.

"Well, I've decided to start off our lessons by doing a demonstration of a duel. Would anyone like to volunteer to duel me?" A grin spread across his face. 

Harry immediately looked up, and saw that Bill was, indeed, looking pointedly in his direction. Harry glanced around noticed that his fellow Gryffindors were all looking at him. He grinned, and his hand shot up, breaking Hermione's speed record.

Bill nodded. "Alright, Potter. Come up here, and get into a dueling position."

Harry stood up and walked a few paces, turning and facing the older young man. 

"One."

Harry got ready.

"Two."

Bill grinned at him.

"Three- _Densaugeo__!"_

Harry ducked, and fired off a spell of his own. "_Lumos__ Solem!"_

A blinding light shot out of Harry's wand. Bill covered his face, and lifted his own wand. Harry quickly fired off another curse- "_Tarantallegra__!_"

"_Nox__!_ _Finite Incantatem!_" 

Harry grinned as Bill nodded at him. "Very good...however- _Petrificus Totalus!_"

Hermione and Ron laughed as Harry rolled on the ground. Bill fired curse after curse, Harry dodging- he had to think. 

He got it.

"_Serpensortia__!_"

A large Boa Constrictor slid out of Harry's wand. There was a few screams, but no one truly panicked. Bill, however, looked up in confusion.

"Distract him!" Harry hissed. "Don't bite!"

The snake looked at Harry, and nodded, before slithering forward and pushing up, doing a sort of dance in front of Bill. The majority of the class was laughing at the snake, as it was bobbing its head, mocking Bill's Egyptian ways.

Harry, however, was running to the side, searching for a clear shot at the stunned Bill. By racing around the teacher's desk, he got a clear view.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Bill's wand shot out of his hand, and soared in an arc. Harry caught it deftly.

Light applause could be heard from his students as Harry thanked and got rid of the snake. He gave Bill his wand back, and walked back to his seat, grinning.

Bill looked rather pleased.

"Very good, Harry." He turned to address the rest of the class.

"Harry has just made a very good point. In dueling, the best thing you can do is to play to your strengths. Harry's a Parselmouth, and I'd forgotten that. So, this also proves that you should play to your opponent's weaknesses. Now, I'm sure you all are now thinking that you have an incompetent teacher, but you don't...."

Harry grinned. This was going to be a good year.

***

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this was so short! I had to split this chapter into two chapters because I was having major writers block with this one! I have ****la crosse**** camp from August 2-5, so don't expect the next chapter until the 6th or 7th....sorry again for the shortness!**

**Review Responses:**

**Leaps: Thank you for the review...we H/G fans are NOT crackheads!!! *looks hurt***

**Little Elflet: Thank you, thank you, thank you....I really loved having Harry tell Cho off. She deserved it.**

**Nicole Schaaf: I won't update until the 6th or 7th after this chapter. Sorry about the length, or lack thereof!**

**Kathleen: I like that you liked it ^^. **

**~Ravenclaw@Heart~: Wow...you've given me the best compliment a fanfiction writer can receive. I believe that my writing style pales in comparison to JKR's. You've given me such confidence! However, I assure you- this isn't the real sixth book, that should be MUCH better than this.**

**Bon: Biased? I love H/G! But writing H/Pad is a lot of fun at the moment.**

**Hermione "DB" Granger: Wow, you're the only person who "yayed!" (to make up a word) the scene between Harry and Ginny. I don't know what I would do without your quirky reviews....yes, I ship BW/FD! You really don't like her, huh? **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Comments on the Shipping: No comment. If you notice, the summary for this story isn't marked with a ship. It isn't important in this part of the Darkness of Light Sequence! Well, I guess that was a comment...**

**Adieu! Parting is such sweet sorrow....**

**~Merusa**


	8. Chapter 7: In Lily’s Arms

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue.**

**Chapter 7: In Lily's Arms**

****

Harry found that, indeed, the year was going well. For his standards, that meant good quidditch, good food, and good times. Katie made a fantastic captain, and she pushed the team to new limits. Ginny fit in well as one of the new chasers, and still worked with Harry to take over as Seeker in her final year. The House Elves seemed to be reaching new heights when it came to preparing meals, and Harry never found something he disliked. He didn't even mind listening to Hermione gripe about elf rights- Ron balanced it out by mimicking his fellow prefect's every move. The Gryffindors were growing as a house- with every passing piece of bad news; Gryffindors knew their housemates were there to help them through it.

However, not everything was alright in Harry's world. Ron often became distracted, trailing off of what he was saying and staring in the distance, looking worried. Hermione's patience, or lack thereof, lessened with each passing day. What bothered Harry the most, though, was an odd sensation in the back of his mind. Something was happening, and he didn't know what it was. The almost daily appearance of the Golden Apple didn't help much.

It was with a slightly heavy heart that Harry plopped down in his seat that Halloween next to Ron, his mind racing. Ron and Hermione were snipping at each other, Neville was nervously asking Ginny advice on how to ask Luna to Hogsmeade ("Neville, HONESTLY, just DO it already!"), and Seamus was attempting to flirt with Lavender. He was relieved, then, when Eris, Remus's tawny owl, swooped down and landed next to his plate among the other owls. Harry removed the package, frowning, and flipped the letter open.

**Dear Harry,**

**            I am sorry to start your day off on a sad note, but I've never gotten to speak to you about this day before. Halloween cannot be an easy time for you. The package enclosed is a photo album, complied by myself and Sirius. We'd been working on this for a while before it happened. This album has a lot of memories that I know you will treasure. My favorite is the very first one: it is us on your parents wedding day. Your parents are standing in the middle; I am standing with my friend Kyree Seymour; and Sirius with his former fiancé, Harmony Clestial. Harmony died before Sirius's conviction, and I still correspond with Kyree. **

**            I myself am miserable on this Halloween day. I hope that yours fares better.**

**Sincerely,**

**Remus**

Harry stared at the letter for a few moments, trying to decipher what Remus meant. Then, it clicked.

It was Halloween.

Fifteen years ago, his parents had died on this day.

A horrible, lead-like weight settled in Harry's stomach. He looked at the table, and the sight of food made his head spin.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry looked up into Hermione's concerned face. "Actually, I don't feel to well. I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit." He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. Ron looked at him curiously, and Hermione's brow furrowed. "Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No. I'm fine, really, I just didn't sleep that well. We only have Advanced Care of Magical Creatures and N.E.W.T. study hall today. I'll be fine."

Ron frowned. "Okay, then, if you're sure."

Harry nodded, and gathered his belongings. He stood up, and swiftly exited the Great Hall.

***

Harry wasn't sure how he made back to his (mercifully empty) dorm, but he didn't care. Sitting down on his bed, his hands automatically went through the motions of unwrapping the package. Harry tugged the simple, dark red album out of the packaging, and stared at it for a moment.

More memories that he wasn't a part of. More reminders of what could have been.

Flipping open the cover, Harry looked at the first picture- Remus's favorite. Remus himself was standing with a pretty, short, dark haired woman- Kyree, he reminded himself. Harry's eyes went to his parents. His mum was glowing, and his dad was beaming at the camera. James had his arms wrapped around Lily's waist, and, occasionally, his dad would say something and Lily would throw her head back, laughing. Harry smiled.

Inevitably, Harry's eyes moved to Sirius. Like another wedding picture that Harry owned, in it Sirius's face was handsome, full of laughter. He was holding the hand of a woman whose height nearly watched his. She had dark, almost black hair and intelligent brown eyes. They both looked very happy.

Harry stared at the picture, his mind swirling.

_They look so happy..._

An anger was bubbling up inside of him, one that he'd been able to keep in check so far...

_They look so damn happy...._

Harry snapped the album shut, and began pacing. A horrible ache was pounding through his body, one of utter misery and of longing.

He wanted to be happy...

He slammed his foot into his bedpost, welcoming the pain. He wouldn't cry. He refused to cry. He was shaking all over.

He fell to his knees as his mind took over, churning and swiveling...

_His mum's face...his dad's hair....his mum's eyes....Lily's eyes..._

_The wedding day....handsome, full of laughter...._

_Shadowed eyes...Azkaban...._

_"Aaaah....did you love him, little baby Potter?"....._

_Sirius...Sirius laughing....Remus dragging Padfoot around....Sirius's eyes..._

_Mr. Weasley in the Hospital...Ginny's face...Ron's face...Hermione's face..._

Harry wanted to cry out, to make the images stop...it wasn't his fault, he had tried to save him...the Weasley's were fine...he didn't attack Mr. Weasley...

Then, arms were around him, frail but somehow strong, just holding him. Harry stiffened, but the arms wouldn't let go, so he relaxed. A howl of misery finally escaped him, one that he had wanted to release so long ago, and the arms held him, motherly, comforting, until the tremors subsided.

Harry pulled away from the comforting grace, and swiped at his eyes. He looked up to see who had been comforting him...

And found himself to be alone.

He looked around, waiting to see somebody, _anybody_, to give him an explanation. 

No one did.

***

James and Lily watched their son, worried, while Sirius hovered over their shoulders, watching as well. Harry kicked the bed post, and fell to his knees in agony.

Lily shook all over. "I can't take this, we have to help him!" Her words had taken on a panicked note.

James rubbed his hand over her arm. "Love, we can't do anything-"

Sirius sat silently, watching through slit eyes. 

Lily looked almost hysterical. "Yes, there is!"

With that, Lily pushed her arms into the basin. James grabbed her around the waist, but she held fast. They peered at Harry, and saw that he had relaxed in Lily's arms. Sirius dropped his face in his hands at Harry's howl of misery.

A few minutes later, Lily withdrew her arms, shivering. James grabbed her in a hug. "Don't do that again, love."

She smiled, shaking. "It was worth it."

***

**Author's Note: I'll be in ****Paradise****Island**** from August 10-15. So, don't expect updates until after that! I'm going to ****Paradise****Island****! *dances***

**I didn't much like how that chapter turned out.... x.X I don't think it was emotionally trying enough. Hey, you could always tell me your opinion in a REVIEW! Heeheehee....**

**Review Responses: **

**Slycat-blaze1- ^^ thank you.**** I try to update once a week, once every few days if I can manage it.**

**Facade1: This is a relatively new story, so I'm surprised you came across it at all! Thank you! I thought I wasn't writing this that well, and then a review like yours comes and tells me its one of the best! Thank you. Yes, Harry does have a bit of a thing for Ravenclaws....hmm, should we cure him of that? ^.~**

**Mella deRanged: Brethren of Ares means.....keep reading and you'll find out!**

**PhoenixPadfoot89: Like your penname! I wrote more! ^^**

**Sapphireskies****: It's ok! Yes, I like the idea of Lily and James always being there for Harry, and now Sirius, too.**

**Hermione "DB" Granger: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Another fab review from the quirky Hermione "DB"! Yay. See, I "yay" too! Hey, maybe after I finish this series (which make take a while, there are two sequels), maybe we could co-write a Bill/OC romance! That would be fun...**

**Leaps: No, I'm not! I really like the thought of H/G. I've been an H/G shipper ever since Ginny squealed in the second book. There nothing wrong with a little age difference (and for them it's less than a year). My mom and dad are four years apart! And, some relationships do last. Do I need to cite examples? x.X I don't except bribes. Why don't you write a Ginny dies fic? I'd read it! However, please continue reading, even if you don't like the alive Ginny idea. Please?**

**Review?**** Keeps me going! Let's reach 100! **


	9. Chapter 8: Slytherin’s Good Prince

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

****

**By: Merusa**

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**Author's Note: I'm back!**

**Chapter 8: Slytherin's Good Prince**

****

"Mr. Weasley! Wake up!"

Percy groaned and buried his face further into his arms.

"Percy, wake up! It's Charlie!"

Percy woke up with a start at his older brother's name. He blinked sleepily at the dragon trainer, who plopped down in a chair across his desk. "Hello, Charlie. What brings you to my humble abode?" Percy straightened the papers he had been sleeping on, motioning for his assistant to leave the room.

"We're not at your abode, Perce, we're at your office."

Percy shook his head. "Whatever."

Charlie grinned at him. "Well, Big P, now I'm worried. Since when do you fall asleep on the job?"

Percy grinned. "It's Penny. She's really far along now, and she wakes up at all hours of the night, wanting odd cravings. Last night's was ice cream and pickles."

Charlie shuddered.

Percy's smile dropped from his face. "I've been worried too, Charlie. I feel like I haven't been myself, lately. I wake up for no reason, and usually I can run on an hour of sleep for twelve hours. It's strange."

Charlie smiled at him. "If what Bill says is correct, it's just pre-dad stress."

Percy's eyes widened. "You don't mean...  
Charlie waggled his eyebrows. "I don't know. We're not sure."

Percy threw his arms heavenward. "I hope so! Then I'm not the only one who makes mistakes!"

Charlie laughed at him.

****

***

****

Harry downed his breakfast along with the rest of the Gryffindor Team. Ron especially was eating a sickeningly fast pace. The exception to this was the two new beaters, Dean and Seamus, and the new chaser, Lily Sorma. Ginny and Katie were encouraging Lily to eat, while Ron 'spoke' to Dean and Seamus through a mouthful of bacon.

It was quite a disgusting sight.

Katie stood up, nodding at them. "Team! Let's go!"

***

The Gryffindors lined up facing their opponents, the Slytherins. Katie and Malfoy seemed to be doing their best to break each others fingers. Katie appeared to be winning, until Madam Hooch stepped in.

Harry threw his leg over his trusty Firebolt, and waited for the whistle. He adjusted the green armband that all the Gryffindors had donned, much to the Slytherins chagrin. 

Madam's Hooch's whistle blew, and they were off. Harry swiftly nodded to Hermione, who motioned for all the Gryffindors to stand up. The students all shouted "_Sonorus_!" as she began to conduct with her wand. Then, the Gryffindors began to sing.

_Malfoy cannot catch the snitch,_

Harry began circling around the field, singing along to Ginny's ingenious lyrics.

_He can only catch some jock's itch,_

Malfoy made a rude gesture towards the stands. McGonagall took points off of Slytherin.

_His mentor's hair needs a good rinse,_

By now, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were laughing and humming along to the beat.

_That's Slytherin's Good Prince._

Harry put his attention on finding the snitch, keeping an ear out for Terry Boot's commentary. He heard the familiar sound of Malfoy's Nimbus 2001 behind him, and grinned. Seeing the snitch nowhere, Harry feigned a look of concentration, and dived.

_The Beaters don't know how to think,_

_The Chasers couldn't handle a drink,_

"Potter's seen the snitch!" Harry concentrated on a spot directly in front of him, listening to Malfoy desperately trying to catch up.

_Their mentors' hair needs a good rinse,_

Harry narrowed his eyes, and pulled up out of the dive at the last possible second. He heard the cheers and catcalls of the crowd as Malfoy just barely managed not to hit the ground.

_They have a ferret for a prince._

Harry listened to the commentary. 100-10 Gryffindor. The Slytherins couldn't concentrate at all, and Ron was stopping shot after shot.

_Malfoy is a ferret and Weasley is our King!_

_Malfoy cannot catch the snitch,_

_He can only catch some jock's itch,_

_His mentor's hair needs a good rinse,_

_That's Slytherin's Good Prince._

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he dove again, ignoring Malfoy's shout of "Not fooling me again, Potter!". For Harry had spotted the snitch a ways under him, hovering next to Ginny's legs. "Pardon me, Ginger." He said politely, before looping her easily and catching the snitch. The crowd roared.

He didn't even notice the Bludgers until they hit him.

***

Harry noticed the smell first. There was something appealing about the spell of the hospital wing. It was the first thing that attacked your senses in that state of semi consciousness when you're just waking up. It's the scent of medicine, of sterilization. That's when Harry knew he wasn't in his dorm room. The next thing that he became aware of was the whispering, which poked at his conscious until his warm bubble was popped.

It was then that he was struck with the pain- the horrible, gut wrenching pain. Another human may not have been able to take it, but Harry could. It was a bit of a tickle, a mere annoying itch compared to the Cruciatus curse. 

With a small moan, Harry wrenched his eyes open. Everything was blurry, but he could just make out the colors of the Gryffindor uniform, and the scarves that only the Lions and Ravens wore. He muttered something incoherently, but it got the message across. He felt his glasses being pushed onto his nose, and he blinked. Ginny's worried face swam into focus, drawing away. Glancing around, he took in the sights: his teammates, Hermione, the Creeveys, Neville, Luna, Padma, and Parvati. 

Harry let out a groan. "Wha- what 'appened th' tim'", he croaked. He ached all over.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over. She huffed when she saw him awake. "You, sir, can't stay out of here, can you?"

Harry managed a small grin, and winked at the nurse. He cleared his throat. "My lady, I just can't stay away from you."

There was a nervous babble of laughter as Madam Pomfrey blushed. "Well, whatever the reason, you've taken a bludger to the head, and another to the back! You could have died!"

Harry blinked sleepily. "Then how the hell did I wake up already?"

Ron chuckled. "'Cause you are ruddy stubborn!"

Harry blinked at him, and looked around. "Geeze, you lot look miserable. I can't look that bad." He knocked back the contents of the goblet Madam Pomfrey handed him, more than used to potions.

Padma, Hermione, and Ginny all sniffled in unison. All three of them looked like they'd been crying. 

Harry grinned at them. "Aww, I made my three favorite girls cry! I'm sorry, my darlings!" They laughed nervously.

"HARRY!" Harry choked as a body threw itself at him threw its arms around his neck. Within a few seconds, Harry realized it was Cho. "Help me," he mouthed, over and over. He was in severe pain. Ron was trying to pry her off with little success. 

Harry was ready to faint. The bludger injury to his back was now painfully apparent.

"CHO, GET OFF HIM!" Michael Corner's familiar voice rang out, and he pried Cho off of him. Harry massaged his throat, and managed to gasp out, "Cho, remember that talk we had about personal space? That I have mine and you stay far, far away from it?"

Michael wrapped an arm around the sobbing Cho. "Uhh, sorry, Harry. I think Cho got her hands on some butterbeer."

Harry slumped in his pillows. "S'alright. I'm going to file a restraining order, though..." His eyes were slightly glazed over.

Padma perched closer on the bed to him. "You ok?"

He grinned goofily at her. His eyes were fully glazed over now. He twirled a lock of hair of her hair around his finger. "Yup, yup-"

Harry fell asleep to the sound of laughter, the medicine finally taking effect.

***

**Review Responses:**

**Mella deranged: ^^**

**PhoenixPadfoot89: Thanks! If Harry found out, that would be very cool.**

**Facade1: I know, I wanted to hug him too!**

**Little Elflet: Did you like this chapter? I'm not completely satisfied with it, but what can you do?**

**Slycat-blaze1: Lily's ok, James held so she didn't fall through completely. Then should would have been in trouble!**

**Hermione "DB" Granger: You sing the lyrics my way? That's so cool! ^^ Thank you, I really wasn't sure about the last chapter. I don't think I've read "Too Close For Comfort" yet, but I loved your "My First Thoughts in the Mourning". Yes, you'd be the OC! Although, I've been attacked by an army of plot bunnies, so I don't know when I'll be free to coloborate, especially with the school year coming up x.X. More Bill is coming, I promise!**

**BrinDiddy****: Hi cousin dearest! Did it stay interesting? ^^**

**Ok, dearest readers, I need your opinion! In my leave of absence, I was attacked by plot bunnies! I am asking your opinion on them here! Just tell me your opinions on the story summaries below in a review, PLEASE!**

**"The Songs"- Post-Hogwarts.**** Harry, Ron, Fred, and George form a band. Will they be ready in time to sing for the Hogwarts Christmas Ball? And, more importantly, will Harry EVER suck it up and tell Ginny he fancies her?**

**"Cell Block Tango"- Ginny murders her abusive husband, Draco, in self defense, but complications arise: he wasn't her only. In her trial, the question is: did Draco have it coming?**

**"The Importance of Being Ron"- The summer before Year 5 from Ron's POV- Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Quidditch, Voldemort, and other problems. R/Hr**

**"Hanging By a Moment"- MWPP generation. A spin-off of Chapter 7 of Brethren of Ares. The Story of Sirius and Harmony.**

**Also, look out for chapter 1 of "The Good Girl" (The summer before Ginny's fifth year from her point of view), coming soon.**

**Ok...now that I've annoyed you to no end....review?**

**~Merusa**


	10. Chapter 9: The Kelinda

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**By: Merusa**

**Spoilers: all books.**

**Disclaimer: See prologue.**

**Author's Note: I listened to my Evanescence CD while writing this, and, oddly enough, this is what appeared. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: The Kelinda**

****

Harry found that the combination of extreme stress, holding Padma's hand during parenting class, quidditch practice, and, oh yeah, worrying about the very dormant war, made Christmas vacation come up very quickly. He also discovered that leaving Hogwarts to go to the Burrow was very much a mixed blessing. Seeing his friends leave the safety of the castle was not in any way comforting, but spending Christmas with his family was as good a reason as any to be happy about it.

Arriving at the Burrow was unbelievable.

"Welcome home, Harry!" cried Mrs. Weasley, while practically suffocating Harry in a hug.

_Welcome **home**, Harry._

He had a home.

***

"Well, Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Da-Day!"

"Uhh, Harry, are you still on that medicine Madam Pomfrey gave you?"

"No, Ginny- Disney movies."

On Christmas Eve, Mr. Weasley had brought out a resurrected television and a box full of movies for the teens to "play" with. Harry and Hermione had immediately gotten to work on sorting through the movies- Harry hadn't seen many, but Hermione- naturally- knew the majority of them.

"Oh, Casablanca!"

"Isn't that from America?"

"Yes, but in spite of that, it's quite good."

Harry shook his head at her. "I've only seen the ones I managed to hide behind the Dursleys' couch and spy on. I've seen 'Monty Python', 'Robin Hood, Men in Tights', and 'Aladdin'."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "'Robin Hood, Men in Tights'?"

Harry nodded, sorting through the tapes. "That's not here...let's watch Aladdin!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but complied. The Weasleys piled up on the couches around them- Percy, Bill, and Charlie were arriving tomorrow (Bill was able to take off from Hogwarts). Mr. Weasley was bouncing up and down in seat in excitement.

Hermione pushed play.

***

After a rather entertaining day of watching movies, the four youngest retreated into the kitchen to listen to music. Ginny and Ron were fighting over the station, trying to decide upon what both Harry and Hermione both would like. Hermione had finally grabbed the radio, set it to muggle music, and let it play.

Harry was feeling a bit upbeat, probably due large in part to the Butterbeer they'd consumed, combined with Harry's lack of ability to hold alcohol in any way, shape, or form. With a jaunty smile, he offered his hand to Hermione. "Dance, milady?" He batted his eyelashes, provoking laughter from his companions. "But of course, good sir." Hermione but her hand in his and he twirled her with some difficulty, before they set off doing a rather strange number, a mix of the fox trot, tango, and who knows what else. Ginny and Ron were in hysterics by the time the song finished. 

Ron wiped at his eyes. "Oh, I could do better than that, Harry!"

Harry leaned on the counter next to Ginny, who had plopped down on it. "Yeah, right, Weasley. Prove it!" He spoke in a joking matter, but the underlying challenge was still there. 

Ron swallowed a bit nervously, before offering his hand to Hermione. Hermione nodded at him, slipping her hand into his. He twirled her gently as a slightly slower song came on, and began to lead. It was as if the world was no longer there in the eyes of the two friends, as they danced together, looking not at all flustered or joking. Ron dipped her, and pulled her a bit closer.

Watching his two best friends, Harry realized that there was something between them. He'd noticed it before, but had never put much thought into it. It had been most obvious after the Yule Ball, but signs of it had never failed to show themselves. Another moment was when she had kissed his cheek before one of the Quidditch matches last year...he thought it was sweet, but a bit weird.

He was jerked from his reverie when he heard Ginny give a soft sigh beside him. He glanced at her, and noticed that she was watching the dancing pair with a smile on her face. She saw him looking at her. "What?" she muttered, no wanting to disturb them.

He smiled. "You look rather happy."

She sighed again, and shrugged. "I'm just hoping that someday I'll find something like they have. Although, I hope I realize it sooner than they do...."

Harry put his bottle of Butterbeer in front of his mouth to hide a snicker.

The song ended, and Ron and Hermione stepped away from each other, avoiding the other's eyes.

Ginny and Harry exchanged an amused look.

"You were right, Ron." Harry grinned. "You can truly sweep a girl off her feet."

***

(Ladies and gentlemen.....the POINT of this chapter!)

After tearing through the presents and consuming a lot of cookies, the Weasleys (including Bill, Charlie, Percy, and a very pregnant Penny), Hermione, Harry, and Remus, who had joined them for dinner, settled down around the fire for contented conversation, reading, and, on Mr. Weasley's part, looking through the videos.

Harry was half asleep when an owl swooped into the room and landed on his stomach. He jumped. "Jezebel was the only queen in the bible to be eaten by dogs!"

The Weasleys stared at him.

Harry blinked sleepily at the owl on his stomach. He sat up, and cautiously untied the package from its leg. The eagle owl immediately took off to fly out the open kitchen window.

Remus and Bill both leaned forward with their wands out as Harry carefully undid the brown paper that was wrapped around the oddly shaped parcel. The wrappings fell to the floor, revealing a UFO-shaped black metal item with a hole in the top, revealing a hollow interior.

Everyone but Harry immediately relaxed. Bill nodded. "Good, just a Kelinda."

Harry blinked. "Come again?"

"It's like a video-phone, Harry," explained Hermione, "you point your wand at it and say 'Speak!', and a sort of hologram of the person who sent it appears. You can speak to the person, and they speak back."

Bill winked at Hermione. "Full marks."

Hermione blushed.

"Oh." Harry frowned. "But who sent it?"

The others shrugged. Mr. Weasley took it from Harry and set it in the middle of the coffee table, where everyone could see it. "Go on, Harry, speak."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the choice of words, but nonetheless pointed his wand at the Kelinda. "Speak!"

He gasped when a swirl of rainbow lights came out of the whole in the metal, revealing a standing figure. A miniature version of a man stood in the circle, sneering at Harry. The man had light, long blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He wore fashionable black robes, accented with a cane that concealed his wand with a silver serpent's head. Lucius Malfoy stood in all his glory.

"Ahhh, Mister Potter, a pleasure to speak with you."

Harry was furious. "Damn you, Malfoy! You should be locked up with a hungry dementor!

Lucius laughed. "Manners, my boy, but I'm afraid where I am is none of your business." His voice was slightly higher and more scratchy than normal.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow this thing up!"

Lucius smiled. "Well, for one thing, you won't know why I wasted a Kelinda on you."

Harry faltered.

Lucius nodded. "Very good, my dear boy." His tone became impeccably business-like. "Well, I've called on you to discuss the Prophecy, of course."

Harry froze. He heard Remus give a soft gasp next to him. 

"W-what prophecy?" Harry managed shakily. He wasn't a very good liar.

Lucius snickered. "Nice try. The one involving you and the Dark Lord!"

Harry sighed. "Why do you give a damn about it?" His tone was oddly calm, while his mind was racing.

"Well, we decided to propose a truce. Live, and let live. Forget, lest not forgive."

Harry stared at him. "Azkaban really turned you loony."

Ron nodded vigorously. "Yeah, pushed you off your rocker. Now, Harry, what prophecy?"

Harry flinched.

Lucius was laughing again. "They don't know, Harry?"

Harry glared at him. 

"Well, why don't I tell them, Mister Potter?"

In an instant, Harry's wand was out and pointing at the Kelinda again. He was breathing heavily in anger. "Don't. You. Dare."

Lucius shook his head. "Well, I may as well tell them, this meeting won't go well without them knowing. It was a dark and stormy night-"

"_OBLITERATE!"_

The powerful pink light that burst from Harry's wand destroyed the Kelinda completely. He was frozen there, the green in his eyes practically ebony with anger, wand pointing quite steadily at the pieces of the once communicator.

Remus roughly grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back on the couch. "You didn't _tell_ them, Harry?"

Harry looked at Remus. "You knew? You knew, and you never told me? In all your letters, never?!"

Remus frowned. "Albus believed it was best-"

Harry cut him off. "Well, Dumbledore keeps a lot from me for the best, now doesn't he."

Remus looked away.

Harry sighed. He had a bigger problem to tackle. It was as if he was stranded in the middle of the ocean, with only one solution.

He looked around at the quiet faces of his family.

Water, water, everywhere, but not a drop to drink.

"Okay...I..." he looked around again. He saw more than one eager look in the eyes of his companions. Remus was still looking down at the floor, but more pensively now.

Harry swallowed, and began to speak.

"Well...on the night that- on the night- when we were at the Department of Mysteries, we saw a prophecy glass ball thing, and it was about me and Voldemort. Later, Dumbledore told me the prophecy." He swallowed again, his tongue felt like sandpaper, his throat parched.

The sodden desert.

"Hermione- Trelawney isn't an old fraud. She gave the prophecy- Dumbledore saw her. I don't remember it word for word, but I know the gist of it. A person born at the end of July whose parents defied Voldemort three times would be the one to defeat him- umm, 'neither can live while the other survives', I think the verse is. It was either me, or Neville. It's me. I have to kill him, or be killed."

He lapsed into silence while the others thought about it. Bill was staring into the fire, Percy was gripping Penny's hand, and Mrs. Weasley had buried her head into the crook of Mr. Weasley's neck.

"Well- we'll bloody help you!" Ron stood with his outburst. "I'll help you! You're not going after him alone, and we won't let him kill you-"

"What in the hell would you do, Ron? This is my fight. It has to be that way. The way I see it- best case scenario: I live, Voldemort dies. Worst case scenario: He lives, I die. Even both of us dying would be better than that-"

"No, Harry, you can't die-"

"We'll help, there has to be a way-"

"You're not alone in this, Harry, we're here-"

"Stop."

Harry looked around, visibly upset and, for once, not trying to hide it. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. You don't get it- you don't."

The room again lapsed into silence. A moment later, Harry broke it.

"It's happening before I turn 18."

"No, Harry."

Harry had silently vowed this, and he expected a negative reaction, but not from Remus.

The young but somehow aged professor had finally spoken, with an almost crazed look in his eyes. "No, Harry, you won't, I absolutely forbid it, you won't be trained enough, just- just- _no_."

Harry paused before speaking, and when he did, his voice was eerily detached. "Are you my father, Remus?"

Remus was taken aback, as was the rest of the room. "No, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath. "Remus, are you Sirius?"

A silence penetrated the room. Remus's face looked oddly shuttered. "No, Harry, I'm not."

"That's right, you're not."

Silence.

"So stop trying to be." 

Harry stood, and walked from the room.

Water, water, everywhere, and not a drop to drink.

***

**Author's Note: I DID IT! I had major writers' block with this chapter, and a problem got in the way of me concentrating.**

**School.**

**Yes, evil though it is, mine starts for me on September 2nd. I'm going to have a very busy year, with Student Council, dance class, choir, voice lessons, soccer, and Confirmation, so I know that updates will not be as often. Once a month, maybe, I'm not sure.**

**Review Responses:**

**PhoenixPadfoot89- Lol, yup.**

**Facade1- You can kiss him in your own story! Lol.**

**Little Elflet- I love the song too. Thank you! Just you wait; Harry and Padma are not over, far from it.**

**Night Spear- I'm assuming you liked Cell Block Tango? Yes, ff.net is weird with updates; you can trick the URL into showing a newly placed chapter. Hopefully I can post this soon, currently I can't log in because of the new version of AOL!**

**Samantha- Better than 'Weasley is Our King'? You're just saying that!**

**Mella deranged- ^^; **

**Hermione 'DB' Granger- Of course "The Songs" would be a rock band! They'll be a mix of soft rock and punk rock, I think. I've already begun planning it out. Thanks for the input about the new stories! Now, go update Harry Potter and the 2nd Servant! Wait, you're the one writing that, right? Oh, I'm getting the stories mixed up again...x.X**

**EriEka127- A good thought! Hmm, I think she'd get in trouble for doing that. However, I'm not going into detail with the fundamentals of the after-life because I don't want to offend anyone.**

**I love you all, even you silent readers! Muah!**


	11. Chapter 10: Just Around the Corner

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**By: Merusa**

**Disclaimer: See prologue.**

**Author's Note: Have the song "The Young and the Hopeless" by Good ****Charlotte****. Put it on repeat and blast it while listening to this chapter. Go ahead. You know you want to.**

**Chapter 10: Just Around the Corner**

By the time the students were back at Hogwarts, Harry was ready to strangle something. The remainder of Christmas Holiday saw everyone walking on eggshells around the Boy-Who-Lived. On top of this, Harry felt guilty about not feeling guilty about snapping at Remus. He knew that he shouldn't have said what he said, but he didn't regret it, and that got to him. 

Christmas without Sirius was harder than Harry had imagined. His friends had mostly kept his spirits up, but that was beside the point: he'd never see his godfather again.

The announcement of the Valentine's Ball one early January morning had Ron banging his head on the table- figuratively and literally- Harry glancing thoughtfully at the Ravenclaw table, Hermione NOT looking at Ron, and Neville alternatively whispering nervously to Ginny and glancing fearfully at Luna.

Harry steered himself. Padma was walking out of the Great Hall. He could do it. He slipped outside the doors to see she was walking outside. He took the steps quickly, knowing he could make it through the rapidly closing door, and-

The wooden door slammed into his face.

"Oww..."

Harry grabbed his nose in pain. He heard a muffled exclamation outside, and the door opened to reveal the pretty Ravenclaw, who came back in and grabbed his wrists, trying to take a look at his nose. Her glasses had slid down and were hanging off one of her ears.

"Harry, are you ok?" She was still trying to wrench his hands away.

"I'm fine. Really." He didn't force her hands away, mostly because he didn't mind her touching him.

"Harry, I can heal it, I know a spell-"

"Heal what? Just a bru- OWW!"

Padma had wrenched his hands away, tweaking his nose in the process. With a quick tap of her wand and a mumbled word, the pain disappeared.

Harry looked at her. "You're amazing."

She blushed.

Her glasses were still hanging off her ear. Harry took them and careful slid them back into place, letting his fingers slide over her cheekbones.

She looked at him.

Harry abruptly remembered the reason he had wanted to see her. He swallowed nervously. "Padma, I wanted to ask you something."

She blinked, as if coming out of a trance. Her head tilted slightly. "What's that?"

_Oh, bless your blissful little empty head. _

Harry swallowed again. "Er, Padma, would you, uh, ball dance- I mean, go would you the to me with ball? Er, no that's not right..."

He noticed she was laughing at him. He cocked an eyebrow, or tried to; he wasn't very good at raising just one. "What's so funny?"

She grinned. "What are you trying to tell me, Mr. Potter?"

Ok, flirting. He could deal with this. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, after all.

"Well, Miss Patil, I was wondering if I could escort you to the Valentine's Ball."

There. He'd said it.

The doors to the Great Hall streamed open, and students pushed their way outside to get to class, separating the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor. Harry felt himself being tugged further away, presumably by Ron, but he fought to stay where he was. 

"HARRY!"

He saw her again.

"I'D LOVE TOO!"

Harry felt a wide grin spread across his face as he watched his date be pulled through the doors to get outside.

The doors that had began it all.

***

It hurt...oh, how it hurt.

Harry shook uncontrollably, and buried his forehead further into the pillow, trying to stop the pain, and, at the same time, muffle any screams that may escape. His scar burned uncontrollably, and his shaking increased. The pain reached a crescendo, and Harry bit into his pillow to muffle his screams. He vaguely heard the sound of his curtains being thrown back, but he did hear the chorus of his name being called.

The pain abruptly stopped, and he relaxed, staying in that position for a moment, before flipping onto his back. He snatched his glasses off the bedside table, and put them on. Four worried-looking young men came into focus. 

Harry sat up; not looking at his roommates, for fearing that the boiling hate he was currently feeling will spill over. They didn't have to go through this. A searing resentment shot through his chest, and he stood up, pushing past Ron and Neville perhaps more forcefully than needed. He filled a goblet with water from the water jug, and drank it quickly, letting the cool liquid course down his throat and quell some of his anger. He waited for one of them to say something.

"Harry?"

Ron. How unsurprising. Weasley is Our Brave, Brave King, after all.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

He still didn't look at them. "Ruddy wonderful, Ron."

Seamus blurted out something next. "Harry, what does your scar hurting mean?"

Harry knew that they could tell it was his scar because it was probably an angry red at the moment. He really was in no mood to talk to anyone. "Who knows? I'm just some mad bugger, remember?"

A shocked silence fell over the dormitory. Neville was the one who broke it. "Seriously, Harry, what does it mean?"

Harry didn't want to snap at Neville, who had been to hell and back as well. But, something pushed at Harry's mind- Neville almost had the burden. It could have fallen on Neville's shoulders, and it didn't.

His answer was curt but truthful. "Something's going to happen. Something big. Or, it's happening already."

"What?"

Harry didn't answer at first.

"If I knew, I'd sure as hell do something about it."

He walked back to his bed, and tugged the curtains around it, signifying that the conversation was over.

He looked at the clock- 3 am.

"Good night, Harry."

He chose not to answer.

***

The next day, Harry didn't feel much better as he walked down to breakfast in silence with his two best friends and Ginny. Ginny appraised him for a moment, as if saying she knew something was going on, but she turned and engaged Hermione in conversation right away. Hermione had given him a similar look earlier that morning.

_Girls are too damn observant for their own good._

Harry decided to throw them off by humming 'happily'. A muggle song popped into his head, and he starting humming. 

Hermione grinned at him. "_Too far away for me to hold..._" she sang along softly.

Harry grinned back. "_She calls me from the cold..._" His voice was rough.

He sang softly as they walked through the hallway, his companions bobbing along to the music and laughing.

"_She dreams a champagne dream, strawberry surprise, pink linen on white paper...lavender and cream..._"*__

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione ran into him, Ginny ran into her, and Harry ran into Ginny. They fell on the ground in a heap.

"What in the hell, Ron..."

Ron was gaping like a goldfish at the entrance hall. Harry began to hear strains of chanting as he disentangled himself from Ginny. He pulled the small red head to her feet.

"You guys..." Hermione pointed. The golden apple was floating innocently at the top of the Entrance Hall.

The chanting had become clear- "No pay, no work!"

The three gasped, and Ginny looked at them, confused. Hermione looked down in the entrance hall....

...and an expression of pure ecstasy crossed through her face.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry looked down, and froze.

The House-Elves of Hogwarts were on strike.

***

***Lyrics: "Fuel- Shimmer". Yes, I love the idea of Harry singing. I picture him as being very bish (bishounen) in the books, and male singers get me. Get over it. For more information, check out the soon to be posted "The Songs". W007!**

**Author's Note: SCHOOL HAS BEGAN! And with school has come soccer, voice lessons, four dance classes, homework, choir, newspaper, Student Council (me for President!), and a whole mess of things. Re: relationship problems. Also, I'm going through the "dark" teenage stage. I'm enjoying it. It freaks people out!**

**Review Responses:**

**Linky2: squeak.**

**EriEka127: I know. That's why it worked so well!**

**PhoenixPadfoot89: Sorry, no POVs of the other chars on the Prophecy here. I may put some other POV's in the next chapter, though.**

**Facade1: You can't kiss him on the cheek if I can't! Lol.**

**Bob33: Thank you for the honest review. The best reviewers are those who say what they didn't like. It really makes me feel like you are paying a lot of attention to the story. As for the O.W.L.'s, the way I graded them is different then what most people think they are graded. Harry actually did quite well. The career I have in mind for Ron doesn't require as many.**

**Slycat-blaze1: Yes, poor Remy. I love Remus. Writing that hurt. *hugs imaginary Remus plushie* **

**Samantha: Jason Isaacs makes an incredibly bish (hot) Lucius. He is perfect. Yes, Lucius is quite the pansy...**

**Hermione 'DB' Granger: Yes, the site often goes weird for me too. Yay! I hoped someone would pick up on the Eagle owl! Although only one person has actually caught on to any part of the plot, which I think is a bit obvious....ahem. I'm writing "Cell Block Tango" and another parody called "Ginny from the Block" right now. One of them should be out soon!**

**Thank you, thank you, I love you all! Silent and loud readers alike! Loud isn't a bad thing! I'm loud! WHEEEE!**

**~Merusa**


	12. Chapter 11: On Eagle’s Wings

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**By: Merusa**

**Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, and mild implications**

**Chapter 11: On Eagle's Wings**

****

_This chapter is dedicated to John Ritter, a comedic genius, and Johnny Cash, a legend forgotten by our generation, who both died today._

_Let us pray that we do not forget the greats, and that their legacies shall live on. _

_9/12/03___

****

****

Harry had a splitting headache. He groaned, and massages his temples, resting his elbows on the dinner table. The fact that the House Elves were chanting loudly, as someone had put a Sonorus spell on them, was not helping.

**_PAY MORE! NOT ENOUGH! OFFER BAD!_**

Neville was babbling at him from across the table. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that not even Hermione would know the countercurse to the spell, I'm sorry..."

Harry waved a hand at Neville. "Really, its okay," he said through gritted teeth, "I'm glad you mastered the headache charm, and the D.A. is for practicing spells-"

"Found it!" Hermione crowed triumphantly. She pointed her wand at Harry. "_Finite Incantatem!_"

The ache immediately subsided. A very annoyed Harry looked up at his bushy haired friend. "You said Finite Incantatem doesn't work on headache charms!"

**_PAY MORE! NOT ENOUGH! OFFER BAD!_**

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry," she said, in a very small voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, there were shouts and gasps from across the Great Hall. Harry looked up, and saw a brown owl carrying a snow white package. The white item was dropped from the owl's claws, and plummeted down towards Harry and his friends.

Harry's eyes widened. He jumped onto the bench and caught the item in his arms.

"Hedwig!"

The battered owl made a noise that sounded faintly like a hoot.

Harry looked down at his visibly pained familiar in shock.

**_PAY MORE! NOT ENOUGH! OFFER BAD!_**

"'Arry!" Harry recognized Hagrid's voice, and felt the large man drop a hand lightly on his shoulder. Hagrid spoke gently. "Let's bring 'Edwig ov'r to me house an' we'll check 'er out, alrigh'?" Without waiting for a response, Hagrid steered the Boy-Who-Lived out of the Great Hall. 

Harry walked in shock, cradling Hedwig like she was a baby, as Hagrid brought them quickly to his hut. Harry sat down once inside, thankful that Fang knew better than to jump at him.

Hagrid tenderly took Hedwig from Harry, and laid the owl on a cushion on the table. Harry leaned back against the humongous armchair and watched through worried eyes, his mind swirling. 

There was no doubt in his mind as to who hurt Hedwig, for the second time in two years. He also knew why- Harry was quite certain that Hedwig was his familiar, and it wasn't a huge secret that she was his owl. 

But, why now?

A few moments later, Hagrid turned and looked at Harry sadly. From the look on his face, Harry could tell that it was not good news.

"'Arry...."

Harry waited, preparing himself.

"I'm 'fraid tha' 'Edwig can't no longer fly."

***

Much later that night, Harry was carrying Hedwig, who was wrapped in a blanket, back to his down. Hedwig hooted softly, weakly, her large amber eyes watching him carefully. Harry knew that she was aware that she could know longer fly- he wasn't sure how he knew, but he did.

He paused on his trek, looking carefully over her bandaged figure. He spoke softly.

"Hey, girl....did you get hurt because of me, too?"

***

Harry trotted nervously towards the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He whispered the password- "The Moose Is Eating My Cheese." Shaking his head slightly, Harry stepped onto the spiral moving staircase, and waited impatiently to get to the top. Once the stairs had stopped, he knocked on the door. 

"Come in, Harry."

Harry stepped inside the office, slightly more apprehensive than was perhaps necessary. The first thing that he saw was that many of the trinkets and objects usually adorning his Headmaster's office were missing, and most of the remaining ones were broken. He was sure that in his fit of childish anger he had not broken that many items. The portraits continued to sleep; blissfully unaware of his presence, although he was quite sure that some would wake and yell at him eventually. His eyes habitually turned and noted the presence of Fawkes, who trilled a note softly before flying and settling on his shoulder.

Turning, Harry faced Dumbledore. The powerful man looked utterly exhausted close up. His eyes were almost missing their usual twinkle, and Harry noted a jagged scar across one of the man's gnarled hands. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit, and he did, waiting for the much older man to speak.

"Hello, Harry." The voice was much raspier than the Boy-Who-Lived recalled it to be. One of the wrinkled hands motioned to the seat in front of his desk. Harry sat down.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry again about ruining your, er, trinkets."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Harry. That is not why I called you here today.  
Harry nodded, waiting.

"I believe it would be prudent for you to continue Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape. I know that I said I would give you lessons myself, but the old man in me is not strong enough for that anymore."

Harry froze. He frowned. "Professor-"

A sharp knock at the door interrupted Harry's words. "Come in," called the Headmaster softly.

The door swung open, revealing to Harry the first close-up view he'd had of Professor Snape that year. Snape's hair seemed a little less greasy this year, but still intolerably unclean. His face seemed a bit older, a bit wiser, perhaps. Dumbledore nodded at him, and he swept into the seat next to Harry's. 

Harry looked at Dumbledore so the urge to scream his heart out at the man beside him would not come to pass. Dumbledore shot both of them separate warning looks.

"Harry, I'll let you know when your first lesson is. Feel free to leave." Harry stood, not wishing to be witness to the conversation coming.

He turned, and feeling the power radiating from both men as he slipped out of the room.

***

***To find out what happened to Dumbledore's office, refer to my story, "Hurt".**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the length...or lack thereof. I had to get this posted....or else it never would be.**

**Review Responses:**

**Mella deRanged: You'll see!**

**PhoenixPadfoot89: You'll see why! **

**Facade1: *pouts* *whines* But I can't kiss him either! Male singers are so smecksay! ^^**

**Alatariel**** Sirenial: I'm so happy you said that! That's the second time someone had said it! ^^; Yay you!**

**Samantha: ROTFLMGDMFAO?**

**Slycat-blaze1: The House Elves aren't happy with the offers being made to them. Yes, eventually Remus and Harry will talk! *huggles Remus plushie***

**Apinda: YES! I REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER! ^^ Thank you for reviewing, having you review is like Ashwinder or Arabella or Zsenya reviewing! You're one of the greats in my book! Now, go update Prophecy and Pensieve! I want the H/G snog to come! Lol.**

**EriEka127: Thank you *bows***

**BDiddy****: VIOLENCE! ^__^ We have to watch the Matrix at the next family gathering. The madness will never end, cousin dearest.**

**Official! BoA Soundtrack (YES! SOUNDTRACK!):**

_Story Theme: Good Charlotte- The Young and the Hopeless (^____________________^)_

_Harry's Theme: Fuel- Shimmer_

_Dumbledore's Theme: Johnny Cash- Hurt_

_Ron's Theme: Liam Lynch- My United States of Whatever_

_Hermione's Theme: Thursday- Signals Over The Air_

_Ginny's Theme: Michelle Branch- Desperately_

_Padma's Theme: A.F.I.- Girl's Not Grey_

_Neville's Theme: Mr. Cellophane from __Chicago___

_Luna's Theme: Superchic[k]- One Girl Revolution _

**Ok...I'm working on it. More songs will come eventually. Please suggest songs, even for people with a song already! I love music, which is why I'm making a soundtrack ^^;.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	13. Chapter 12: Worth the Risk

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**Author's Note: Once again, here we are, in another chapter of "...Ares"! Guess what? We're halfway done!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, I'm J.K. Rowling. And, my one year old cousin can bend it like Beckham. Hi, fellow soccer/football people!**

****

_Italics: Harry's thoughts._

****

**Chapter 12: Worth the Risk **

****

Harry hurried down the stairs towards the Great Hall. He was late, that he was sure of. He didn't want to miss too much more of parenting class, though, so he continued to hurry towards the doors. His hand was on the handle, when-

"Damn!" His bag split open of its own accord. He quickly dropped to his knees, and moved to grab his inkwells before his books were ruined.

"Potter."

Harry sat back on his haunches, sighing in annoyance. He was having such a good year, too....well, besides Remus. And the apple. And Sirius being gone. And....

Well, he had Padma, now didn't he?!?!

"What, Malfoy? Harry didn't bother moving from his position on the floor. Malfoy deserved nothing more than a view of his backside, thank you very much.

 _Wait. That sounded sooo wrong._

"Listen, Potter, I had something to ask you." 

Harry stood and turned to face the slightly taller boy. "What? Come to finish what your father started?"

Draco smirked, and pushed his tousled blonde hair away from his face.* "Tell me the Prophecy, Potter."

Harry sneered. "Voldemort must be getting pretty desperate, sending some ferret like you to do his dirty work."

Draco's smirk widened. "I never fail to get to you, Potter. That's why he sends me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Try and get to me, Malfoy." He turned and began walking towards the doors. There wasn't much of a point to going to class anymore.

"Sirius."

Harry froze in his tracks. "Say it again, Malfoy."

"Oh, I can say so much more than that. I can say how poor, pathetic Harry Potter only wanted to save the godfather that was like a brother to him, the godfather who was the parent he never had, the man that he _loved as the father he never had. I can say how you stopped Occlumency lessons with Snape, how you had a bad dream and ran to save the day. I can say how you watch him fall through the Arch of Hades. I can say how you _watched him die-_"_

Draco was stopped from continuing with a sickening crunch as Harry's fist came into contact with his jaw. Harry's knee lifted and slammed into the weaker boy's stomach, before his other leg came around to sweep Draco's legs off the floor, and knock him to the ground. 

He collapsed on the floor in a heap, nursing his jaw. Harry stood above him, breathing heavily.

"Yes, _Draco_, I did that. But some things are worth the risk. You wouldn't know that, though, huh?" Harry grabbed his bag and once again made for the doors.

"Harry?" He turned, and Ginny stepped into the right. "What happened? Why did you hurt Malfoy like that? Not that he didn't deserve it, although I would have aimed my knee a bit lower." Despite her words, she looked as though she'd witnessed something she rather wished she hadn't. 

Harry opened his mouth as if to respond to the redhead, but the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Ron and Hermione's arguing voices came flowing through.

"'Mione, why do we have to check out the noise?"

"We're the Prefects, Ron. And don't call my Mione." Hermione stopped in her tracks, the door they opened swinging shut behind them. "Harry? Ginny? What happened to Draco?"

Ginny looked nervously at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. "I beat the crap out of him." He scowled.

Harry's three friends were immediately surprised by his tone. Harry hadn't spoken like that since before Sirius's death.

Ron nodded at him, though. "Good job, mate. We're going to have to take points off, though."

Harry shrugged. "See if I give a damn."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry, who appeared to be getting angrier by the moment. "What's wrong with you, Harry?"

"Who says anything is wrong? Everything is just good and dandy, no stupid dark lord trying to get information out of me, no idiotic ferret recounting my many wonderful adventures. Nope, everything is right as rain, Lady Mione. I was just going to speak to our dear friend Hagrid. Really."

Hermione stared at him. She looked close to tears. "Harry, why won't you talk to us?"

Ron came up and draped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. She was so surprised she almost stopped crying.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Do you have a problem, Harry?"

Harry glared at her. "What's it to you? You probably don't give a damn."

"I do give a damn, idiot."

"Yeah, and I really sounds like it."

"Oh, go snog Padma."

"I'd love to, but I don't think I should just go and pin her up against a wall. Really, we haven't been on a date yet."

"You are so sick."

"You think I'm sick?"

"Yes, I do."

"That's your problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go _Reducto__ a brick wall."_

Harry turned on his heel and stomped outside, not even sure why he was so mad. There was simply something about Ginny that could set him off.

He marched to Hagrid's cabin, and, to his dismay, heard three sets of footsteps behind him. He gave a quick grunt of anger, but it was mostly at himself. There he was, the Boy-Who-Lived, getting ticked off at nothing once again.

_Oh, what a wonderful world..._

He rapped sharply on the door to Hagrid's cabin, and it swung open to the sound of Fang's barking. Hagrid took one look at Harry's face, and said, "C'mon in, you four."

Sighing, Harry stepped inside the cabin. He dropped his bag in its customary spot, and began to pace.

Hagrid exchanged nervous glances with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. No one was quite sure how to handle Harry when he was in a mood like this.

Harry began to murmur under his breath angrily. His companions only caught snatches of his words.

"....was worth it....only trying to save him....miss him...driving me mad...apple..."

Harry's pacing increased in speed, and his mutterings became more and more indistinguishable.

"'Arry..."

"GOD DAMNIT!"

Harry abruptly stopped moving and slammed his foot into the side of Hagrid's large chair. He kicked at it repeatedly, cursing under his breath.

"DAMN DRACO! WHAT IN THE HELL DOES HE KNOW ABOUT ME?"

His friends watched silently through worried eyes.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT...I ONLY WANTED TO SAVE HIM!"

He kicked helplessly at the chair again. "It's not my fault...."

Harry was then surrounded by his four friends, holding him in a group hug.

***

Sirius stared at the scene, disbelief etched over his face. "I didn't know he was that upset...."

Lily touched his arm. "It's ok, Sirius."

James nodded, holding Lily by her waist. "I think his friends have him covered."

***

***Umm....slashy much? oO;;**

**Review Responses: **

**Ok, since I am late with this chappy, I'm just going to list names rather than respond. Sorry, and thank you for reviewing!**

**Facade1, Apinda (you rock!), Twilight, Hermione "DB" Granger, PhoenixPadfoot89, EriEka127, slycat-blaze1, Samantha**

**I read and appreciate every review. I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 13: Of Legends Forgotten

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares" **

****

**Chapter 13: Of Legends Forgotten**

Hagrid shifted uncomfortably in the slightly small chair he had been presented with when summoned to Dumbledore's office. The laugh lines that were permanently etched into his face framed a rare worried frown. He sipped at his cup of tea, worried that the delicate china cup would shatter in his large hands. 

The large man jumped when the door of the office swung open. Fawkes, the scarlet and gold phoenix, swirled into the room with a burst of song. Hagrid smiled as his feathered friend came to rest on his knee. Fawkes let out a trilling note, before making himself comfortable. 

The office door was almost immediately reopened after it came to rest in its frame. A man stepped inside, and the man radiated such power that it was palpable in the very atmosphere. Long white hair twined down his back and rested on his front. Hagrid was shocked to see his mentor limping towards his seat, the usually piercing sapphire eyes tired and wary. 

Albus Dumbledore sat down heavily at his desk and turned to face the uncomfortable looking game keeper with a frown playing around his mouth. Hagrid shifted in his seat, unhappy with the close scrutiny. 

"Well, Hagrid, you wanted to see me?"

Hagrid nodded. Grateful that he no longer had to be polite, he clanked the tea cup on Dumbledore's desk and stood. The large man paced as best he could in the small room.

"It's 'Arry. 'e broke down today a bit. 'pparently, 'e got inta a bit've a row wit young Malfoy. 'e knocked on me door, an' I tuk one loo' at 'is face an' let 'im in. 'is three bestus friends- Ron, 'Mione, and Ginny- 'ere righ' behin' 'im. 'e paced, and th'n jus' starte' talkin' 'bout 'ow it wasn' 'is fault. Right state, 'e was."

(_Translation, as this is a bit rough: "It's Harry. He broke down a bit today. Apparently, he got into a bit of a row with young Malfoy. He knocked on my door, and I took one look at his face and let him in. His three best friends- Ron, Hermione, and Ginny- were right behind him. He paced, and then just started talking about how it wasn't his fault. Right state, he was.")_

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm."

Hagrid looked shocked. "'Hmm'?!?!"

Albus nodded again. "Yes, Hagrid. Hmm indeed."

***

On the next cool Saturday morning, Professor Remus J. Lupin stood at the entrance to his small Hogsmeade flat, sipping at a Butterbeer he had taken outside on his venture. He tossed his shoulder length brown-grey hair away from his face, eyes softly glowing through the visible exhaustion that hung like curtains over his coffee-colored irises. Never a stick of a man, Remus had always jokingly prided himself on the large amount of muscle he had accumulated over his years of running as the wolf. His simple ebony robes that Sirius had gotten him for the last Christmas he was alive fluttered around him in a wind that was barely there. That day, however, Remus was not worried about his looks. His mind was an overdrive, swirling with worry for the young man walking towards him.

Remus had to pause for a moment, as the resemblance between his departed best friend and the haunted man standing before him was striking and somewhat painful. Quickly, however, the piercing emerald eyes that glared out from beneath the mess of black hair reminded the teacher that the blood of Lily and James ran through the man's veins.

Remus smiled softly. "Hello, Harry."

Harry nodded back stiffly. "Professor Lupin."

Remus flinched, as if physically struck. "Remus, Harry. Now, let's go inside and get a bit warmer- there's something I'd like to show you."

Remus walked up the stairs next to his unofficial godson, wishing that he could be the father the boy never had.

***

Harry sipped at the tea Remus had provided for him, impatiently waiting for his teacher to inform him of why he had been called there. He was surprised, however, when the doorbell rang. He listened as Lupin opened the door, and as a jumble of over-excited voices carried into the kitchen.

A moment later, Remus entered the room, looking flustered. "Harry, I'm going to have to leave you alone for a moment. Please, help yourself to the books in the library- its right down the hall. Percy will check on you in a half-hour. Thanks!"

Harry watched calmly as his teacher scurried out of the room, flinching when the door slammed. He stood, and walked mutely down the hallway, deciding that checking out the books wouldn't hurt. He entered the surprisingly tiny room, taking in and mentally taking note of the cramped bookshelves and small window that allowed some light to stream in. The knowledge in the room was almost palpable in the very atmosphere, the dust that older editions inevitably summoned, the sometimes brutal honesty of texts and diaries, and, most of all, the scent of failed concoctions, of potions taken from the pages of the books and spilled in frustration or anger.

Harry tried an exercise Hermione had told him in order to find a book to read for pleasure. He placed a light hand on the spine of the first book of the shelf in the middle of the far-right bookcase, and moved along the row, brushing his fingers nonchalantly over the spellotaped spines and cracked pages. He came to rest about three quarters of the way down the row, and gently removed the aging book from the row. Judging by the dog-eared pages and heavily taped spine, Harry guessed that the book had been read and replaced many a time.

Settling down on the floor with his back to the bookcase, Harry expected the plain red cover. In slightly peeling black letters, "Greek Mythology" was spelled clearly. Flipping the book open to the table of contents, Harry checked the chapters and decided to inspect the section on the god of war, which was only appropriate- after all, he was the center of a bloody conflict himself.

Harry flipped to the section, and began to read.

"Ares, god of war, was seen as shameful by his father, Zeus, and the other gods on Mount Olympus. Ares cared for little, longing to fight. His lover was Aphrodite, though she was married to his brother, but is unclear as to whether he actually cared for her. Whenever he heard the sound of clashing armies, mortal or heavenly, he would immediately rush into the fray. He cared not who won, as long as much blood was shed. Occasionally, he would become hurt, but, as the gods were, unable to die. Because of this, he would sit with his injuries, and wail, moan, and whimper like a spoiled infant. This was the reason that Zeus was ashamed of him."

Harry chuckled slightly. "Stating the obvious isn't it," he murmured, before turning the page.

"Ares' minions of sorts were Pain, Panic, Famine, and Oblivion. His constant companion, however, was Eris, god of strife. Eris always carried a shiny golden apple. For pleasure, she would throw the apple among friends, breaking friendships, or among royalty, causing wars. Though beautiful, the golden apple was the Apple of Discord."

Harry stopped reading, stupefied. He gaped at the page for a moment, before moving to begin reading again.

"Evidence has been found that, as Ares is the weakest and most corruptible of the gods, ambitious humans could summon him and Eris to help the human achieve his means, or even torture his enemies. The group of people needed to summon the god is known as the Brethren of Ares. However, scientists have dismissed this as nothing more than a myth, as the god himself has been dismissed."

Harry rested his chin on his hand, rolling over the information in his mind. Ares was a legend, a myth, not an actual god. Hermione had spoken of alternate realities and powerful "god-like" beings once, but he could not summon the information to mind, as he had been worried for the quidditch match at the time. He flipped through the pages of the book, but the short entry about Ares was over. It fit, but, it was a myth!

Harry turned to the section on Aphrodite, hoping that the information on Ares' lover would be helpful. Before he could begin reading, however, the front door was slammed, and footsteps were hurrying toward the Library. 

Harry looked up to see Percy standing at the door to the Library, and he quickly stood to face the slightly out-of-breath Weasley. Harry took in Percy's slightly tousled appearance, from the wedding band on his left hand to his cock-eyed glasses. 

"Perce, what's happening?"

Percy's eyes were trained on the book in Harry's arms.

"What's that you're reading, Harry?"

Figuring that Percy was trying to deflect him from asking about the Order, Harry rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Percy, I need to know this stuff. I have to kill Lord Moldy-Mort, remember?"

"Harry, is that Greek Mythology?"

Harry frowned, and realized that Percy was looking quite panicked. The man's eyes were glazed over slightly, and he was breathing heavily.

"Yes...Percy, are you-"

"PLEASE SAY YOU DIDN'T READ ABOUT ARES!"

Harry gave a small nod, a hand on his wand. He turned, and put the book down, very aware of Percy's actions. "Look, Percy-"

He moved so he was facing Percy again, and froze.

Percy's wand was pointing directly at his scar.

"I'm sorry, Harry, it's for your own good. _OBLIVIATE_!"

Harry slipped into bliss as his mind went blank.

*******

**Author's Note: I FINISHED!!! Thank you to Apinda for yelling at me for taking forever. Y'all, go read her "Prophecy and Pensieve!"  
  
**

**Thank yous:**

**Apinda****- Thanks for everything AMI!**

**wavy**** avey- No, not slash, I just thought it seemed a little like it.**

**PhoenixPadfoot89- Thank you...I felt bad for being mean to poor Harry...**

**Samantha- Harry/Ginny or Harry/Padma?**** I know, but I'm not telling! You'll find out in the sequel!**

**BDiddy****- Gracias. **

**Black Rose9- Hi, new reviewer! Like your penname ^^; thank you so much for reading!**

**Facade1- Mmmmmmm...Rebellious Harry! Bish rebellious Harry! Bish singing rebellious Harry! It's a wonderful world...**

**BlueTiger94 or Nicole- Thank you!!!**

**Slycat-blaze1- Sirius is always on a guilt trip!**

**Love you all!!!!**

**~Merusa **


	15. Chapter 14: Valentines

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**Chapter 14: Valentines**

"Oh, mighty crystal ball, I beg of thee, reveal to me, the locat-"

"Sirius, what in the name of Athena are you doing?"

Sirius immediately slumped, defeated. His hands relaxed around the 'crystal-ball' they had been fluttering around. "Nothing, Tiger Lily."

Lily moved and slapped the back of his head. "Ouch! Lily!"

"Sirius, if you want to see her, than go and see her!"

He looked at her. "Lily, I can't do that. I got her killed!"

Lily looked at him, with something akin to pity in her emerald eyes. She spoke softly to him. "Oh, Sirius. Never, ever believe that."

Sirius looked at the crystal ball. He pushed it, and it fell.

When it hit the floor, it shattered.

***

Harry hopelessly pushed at his hair. He grabbed the (borrowed) bottle of Slezeaky's Hair Potion and resisted the urge to throw it out the window. He put the bottle back down, and gave up on his hair.

Harry looked pretty good- well, to himself, at least. He was wearing new emerald green robes, his hair was as messy as ever, and his piercing green eyes jumped from his face. Shaking the unruly locks from his face once again, he turned to see Hedwig. "Hey, girl, how do I look?"

Hedwig happily hooted her approval from her perch. Harry and Hagrid had worked together to make a cushioned seat of sorts for her. Hedwig's maimed wing was still bound in a heavy bandage.

Smiling at his friend, Harry moved and carefully stroked her good wing. "Thanks, girl. It's good to know that at least one member of the female race thinks I'm good-looking." Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately.

"Now, that's not nice, Potter!" Harry turned and grinned sheepishly at Neville. "Hey, you've got Luna, leave me in peace."

Neville grinned back sheepishly. "You've got Padma, though!"

"Yeah," Dean chimed in, "I've had a crush on her since first year! Lucky bastard..."

Harry grinned. "Get to her first next time, then!"

Dean went back to combing his hair. "I'll be there when it ends, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "Don't ask Parvati to predict for you, Dean. She's rarely right."

As his roommates began to laugh, Harry took notice of Ron's predicament. The tall redhead was sitting on his bed, second-hand charcoal and navy trimmed robes (repaired via Hermione) hanging perfectly on his broad frame. He appeared to be somewhere in between a nervous breakdown and a whoop of joy.

"Ron, it's ok. Hermione is going to have a good time with you. A friend as a date will work out well." Harry was half hoping that Ron would admit to liking Hermione as more than a friend, but his hopes were in vain. "You're right, Harry." He swallowed hard. "Let's go down, mates."

Harry walked in the middle of the group of boys, allowing his nervous best mate to take the lead. Once down in the common room, the sixth year boys relaxed among the throng of the rest of the boys, fourth year and up, to await their friends and dates.

"Oiy, Ron! Your date is coming on down!" Dennis Creevey had been appointed unofficial commentator of the night. 

Ron moved forward, looking quite nervous. His jaw dropped as Hermione began her descent down the stairs.

Harry thought that Hermione looked quite pretty indeed. The robe she had worn in fourth year had been updated with silver lining. Her hair was tucked into a complicated twist of some sort. She appeared to have some sort of shimmer on her eyelids- Harry wracked his brains for a moment, trying to remember what it was called, but couldn't- all he knew was that it looked good.

Harry watched as his two best friends' converse. Something George had said to him during Christmas break popped into his mind- "_Harry, what we have between Ron and Hermione is a classic case of UST- Unresolved Sexual Tension."_

Harry stifled a snigger.

"Harry?" A small smile moved over his face when he saw Ginny. Her golden robes with her fiery locks loose over her shoulders looked quite good. "Hey, Gin, you look great!" She smiled at him. "Thanks." 

An idea bloomed in his head. "Ginny, would you allow me to escort you to the Entrance Hall?" He offered her his elbow. She laughed. "Why thank you, good sir! I'm sure Terry will be most pleased to see me in good hands."

"You're seeing Terry Boot?" Their conversation moved all over the place as they walked to the Entrance Hall, knowing that Ron and Hermione would stutter at each other for a good fifteen minutes before following. 

Once they reached the area, they released each other's elbows and looked around. Ginny quickly spotted Terry and said good-bye to Harry. 

It took a moment for Harry to spot Padma. She was standing outside a crowd of Hufflepuffs, looking a bit out of place. Her face broke out in a smile when she saw him, and she hurried towards him.

Harry was rather shocked when he saw her. Her glasses, which, in his humble opinion, looked gorgeous on her, contrasted sharply with her white robes. Her hair was curled and pulled half back, her lavender eyes sparkling excitedly. "Hello, Harry!"

Harry made a few indistinguishable syllable-like noises. Padma grinned. "C'mon, let's go in!" She grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the open doors of the hall.

***

Sirius slowly massaged his temples, muttering to himself. "Make it stop....make it stop...make it stop..."

"JAMES! I LOVE IT!" 

Sirius let his head fall on the side of the basin. "How the hell did he buy her something? WE'RE DEAD!"

"I knew you'd like it, Lily, it suits you. You always look beautiful to me, though."

Sirius groaned. "If they start to shag I'll kill them....again."

"Thank you so much, Mr. B-"

"OH GOD STOP IT!"

James and Lily turned to see a mentally unstable Sirius looking at them seriously.

"Aww, c'mon, be serious!"

"I am Sirius."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Can't James give me a Valentines' Day present in peace?"

Sirius gaped at her. "Are you aware of what you almost called him?" His voice began to squeak. "You two sounded like you were ready to have a good shag!" He waved his arms back and forth. "I'm in here, you know!"

James flinched at how high Sirius's voice had gone. "Padfoot, only DOGS can hear you now."

Sirius snorted. "How ironic."

Lily shook her head. "Where's Remus when you need him?"

***

Harry twirled Padma around, laughing happily. The MJ (magical equivalent of a DJ) was putting on song after song, muggle hits and magical hits. 

"Ok," the MJ shouted, "time for another muggle song! This is one all you oldies fans will love! Here's....BABY GOT BACK!" 

Harry heard Dean shout, and saw him run to the front of the dancing space. Harry squeezed Padma's hand, before running to join the throng of muggle-raised students.

Dean had conjured a pair of sunglasses from somewhere, and was mouthing along to the opening lyrics. His classmates were dying, and the Wizarding children looked quite confused. 

Harry dared to participate. "_I like big butts and I cannot lie..."*_

***

Once the pandemonium was over, the MJ was calling for someone to sing. Knowing that his roommates would push him to sing, Harry tried to get to the back of the crowd....

"What's that I hear? Sir Harry Potter can sing? MR. POTTER, COME ON UP!"

Harry flinched and turned to glare and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who looked at him innocently. 

The innocence may have worked if they hadn't been onstage, right next to the MJ.

Hermione motioned rapidly at him. Sighing, Harry moved through the crowd, and took the magical megaphone. "I can't sing, c'mon..."

Seamus's voice rang from the crowd. "YOU SING IN THE SHOWER EVERY DAY!"

Harry smirked. "You watching me shower, Finnegan?"

Seamus made a rude gesture with his fingers, visibly chuckling.

Harry rolled his eyes, and muttered a request to the MJ. She nodded, and tapped the speakers three times with her wand.

Harry leaned against the table, and did the only thing he could do in that situation:

He began to sing.

"_She calls me from the cold_

_Just when I was low, feeling short of stable_

_And all that she intends_

_And all she keeps inside isn't on the label_

_She says she's ashamed_

_Can she take me for awhile_

_Can I be a friend, we'll forget the past_

_Or maybe I'm not able_

_And I break at the bend_"

Harry grinned at the cheers issues from the females in the crowd. He tossed his messy hair out of his eyes before continuing. 

"_We're here and now, will ever be again_

_'Cause I have found_

_All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade_

_Away again_"

Harry made a fist, and began to use extravagant gestures along with his lyrics.

"_She dreams a champagne dream_

_Strawberry surprise, pink linen on white paper_

_Lavender and cream_

_Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her_

_She says that love is for fools that fall behind,_

_And I'm somewhere between_

_Never really know_

_A killer from a savior_

_'Til I break at the bend..._"

Harry took pleasure in singing like no one was listening- for once, he didn't mind being the center of attention.

After all, it couldn't last much longer.

***

**"Baby Got Back"?!?!?! You ask? I couldn't resist. I just couldn't. ****Lyrics: (again!) Fuel- Shimmer **

**Author's Notes: Hated that chapter. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE! It's already halfway written...wow, my chapters are actually getting out on time!**

**Review Responses:**

**Aphrodite13: LOVE the penname! I'm a huge fan of Greek mythology, and I'm huge fan of Harry Potter, so, I decided to bring them together! There are two sequels that I'm planning, actually, "Harry Potter and the Arch of Hades", and then "The Healing Time". Sirius back? I don't know...**

**Buffy Summers1: *hugs fellow Buffy fan* "Now, Buffy, what have we learned about beer today?" "Foamy?" XD! Thanks so much for reviewing! Yes, my cut offs are meant to be evil. This chapter was evil to me, if it makes you feel any better. It wouldn't be written the way I wanted it to be written.**

**Bluetiger94: Yep, sequel! And I didn't resolve the Percy issue, either! How evil am I?**

**Black Rose9: Why did he have to _Obliviate__ him? I don't know *whistles innocently, pushes notes behind the computer chair with her foot*_**

**PhoenixPadfoot89: I don't know. Well, I do, but I'm not telling! XP! Lol.**

**Apinda****: I hurried with the next chapter! You're right, NOTHING is better than "After the End" I'm re-reading it right now. Also, all throughout Book 5, I couldn't help but think that the chars had gone to the fic for vacation x.X**

**;) :**** Yes, welcome to the wonderful world of cliffhangers!**

**Facade1: *bows* Thank you. And, in this chapter, Rebellious Singing Bish/Hott/Smecksay Harry returned!**

**Slycat-blaze1: *poke* You'll see!**

**I love you all! Please review! I know this chapter wasn't the best.... *sweatdrops* How self-pitying do I sound?**

**_~Merusa_**


	16. Chapter 15: Some Kind of Superman

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**Chapter 15: Some Kind of Superman**

****

Harry was ready to drop his face right into his bangers and mash. He contemplated his plate for a moment. Pretty normal, really- bangers, mash, and bacon. He tilted his head, hoping to see some sort of mystical sign that would solve all of his troubles.

After all, the Boy-Who-Lived should see signs of great power in his breakfast food, right?

Or maybe he was just really tired.

Hermione jumped up to get _The Daily Prophet from the plain tawny owl that had swooped and settled in Ron's home fries. Harry snorted. "'Mione, you still buy that rubbish?"_

"'Know thine enemy.'" she quoted.

Harry rolled his eyes and snatched the offended paper from her hands. Ignoring her huffs of protest, he flipped through the pages until an article caught his eye. He snickered. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, listen to this!" His friends leaned forward, eager to hear today's garbage.

_"The Love Goddess's Column: **The Boy-Who-Lived's Quest for MORE Fame!**_

_By Aphrodite Waers, _Witch Weekly _correspondent_

_The Boy-Who-Lived is well known for his many defeats of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But, is Harry Potter out for more fame?_" Harry gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, I must find out!" he cried overdramatically.

"_Sources say that Mr. Potter is out to use his friends (the Weasleys, a poor but well respected family) and his status as a muggle-raised child to give him more influence over our world. He sang a muggle song at _Hogwarts's _Valentines Ball a few days ago, causing many a witch to swoon, including Professor Minerva McGonagall." There, Harry paused to share a laugh with Hermione and Ginny. He didn't notice that Ron was staring at his plate, looking angry._

"_These young ladies should be careful, though- this young man is playing with hearts now that's he's reached the age of sixteen. Although alleged to be dating_ _Padma Patil of the India-born Patils, it has been confirmed that he is keeping his relationship with young Miss Hermione Granger under wraps. Miss Granger was rumored to be involved with love potions in Harry's fourth year, Harry seems to have stuck with her. They are probably in cohorts to fool us. Also, another claim to be justified is that he is dating young Ginny Weasley, the fiery Gryffindor chaser. He certainly seems to have his fair pick of the ladies!"_

Harry burst out laughing at this point. He was back to back with Ginny, leaning against her for support, and vice versa. Hermione was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to collect herself. Ron was picking at his plate, murmuring to himself, ears bright red. 

"_We can only thankful that, despite his tangled love life, Harry is truly something. American muggles, whom I have studied extensively, would call him some kind of Superman._"

Harry folded the paper in half, chuckling. "Rubbish, Hermione. I told you."

Hermione, however, was frowning at Ron. "Are you alright, Ron?"

"Just dandy, 'Mione."

Ginny shot Harry a warning look. Harry clenched his hands, immediately annoyed that Ron thought the article was based on fact. "Ron, you don't believe this crap, do you?"

"I don't know, Potter. It probably is true."

Harry glared. "What the hell are you saying, Ron?"

"I'm saying, stay away from Hermione and my sister!"

"Hermione is my best friend, and Ginny is too! As are you, may I remind you! I would never cheat on anyone!"

"That's not what I mean!" Ron stood up, face red. "You think you're some great hero, don't you? You are using us, or something! It's just like fourth year- acting like you don't care about all the rumors, when Vicky was courting Hermione-"

Hermione shot up. "Stifle yourself, Ron!" She was red in the face. "You don't know a thing about what happened between me and Victor!"

Ron looked down at her, visibly ticked off. "I know nothing should have happened. You should have come to the ball with me!"

Her eyes widened. "You didn't ask me! How was I supposed to go with you when you didn't even ask?"

Life in the Great Hall continued, not even a teacher looking up. People were very used to Ron and Hermione fighting.

Ron's jaw dropped. "You knew!"

Hermione stomped. "No, I didn't! You didn't even know that I was a girl until you needed me to go to the ball with you!"

"Believe me, Hermione, I knew you were a girl, and I definitely still do." he said hoarsely. 

Hermione froze. 

"Anyone, 'Mione, this is about Harry!" He pointed to the black-haired young man.

Harry calmly took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "I knew today would suck. My best friend has the maturity level of a two year old again."

Standing, Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and exited the Great Hall.

***

Harry slipped into a rarely-used hallway. He flinched at the sound of heels clicking on the ground. He leaned against the wall, waiting.

Fulfilling his expectations, Ginny appeared a moment later, visibly annoyed. "You did NOT handle that well, Harry." She began to pace. 

"Whatever. Ron needs to let go of some things." 

"That's right, Harry. The past is the past, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Harry glared at her, very aware that she wasn't speaking of what had transpired in the Great Hall. "It's not like you have ever screwed up royally. You've never cost someone their life."

Ginny's eyes flared. "Wake up, Harry! You may well the Boy-Who-Lived, but I'm the flipping _Girl_-Who-Lived! But poor Harry Potter is too caught up in his own troubles to remember ickle Ginny's time with big, bad Tom!" The look on her face was both angry and self-loathing.

Harry sneered at her. "There you go now, another person trying to get sympathy. Typical Weasley."

She slapped him. He staggered.

She put her hands up and shoved him against the wall, pinning him. She was breathing heavily.

"Potter, if you ever, even for a second, take your head out of the clouds and wonder why I stopped loving you, remember this: the fourteen-year-old man I saw leave Hogwarts two years ago was replaced by the self-pitying little boy I'm speaking to right now.

She released him, and stepped back. "Like you'd ever think about me." She turned on her heel, and fled.

For a moment, Harry could've sworn that he saw tears in her eyes.  

***

Wormtail reminded himself to put on his poker face. Of course, being a pureblood, he had no idea what a poker face was, but Lily had said it a lot. He paused briefly, reflecting on the sins of his past. Deciding that he still didn't care much, he shrugged and pushed the rough wooden door in front of him open. The man no longer fit to be called Peter stepped into the large chamber, reminding himself to keep his big mouth firmly closed. Shut...closed...shut...he couldn't decide, they both sounded good according to the voices.

Pushing what little hair he had left away from his sweaty forehead, the short man hobbled more than walked into the wide chamber. He restrained himself from squealing at the sight of the sacrifice happening near the Arch at that moment. Turning away and swallowing hard, Wormtail scampered around the outer edge of the cavernous room and opened another door. He darted into the dark hall, beady eyes moving back and forth rapidly, and felt his way through the darkness. 

After touching a few unpleasant things, his hands found the door and swung it open. He stepped into a somewhat lighter chamber, and flinched immediately. Wonderful, a grim fabrication laboratory. Laboratory....room...lab.....hmm.

Closing his eyes, he stumbled his way across the room, and grabbed the doorknob, pushing with all his might. He gasped as it didn't open, and jiggled it repeatedly. He gave up, and pulled his hand away-

Ahh. You had to pull it.

Pulling the door open, he stepped into the next chamber. A bright smile burst across his face.

_There _was his wand! He stooped down, and grabbed it. Smiling in ecstasy, he turned around.

Wait...what had he come into this room for? Frowning, Wormtail tucked his wand into its holster, wondering how it had gotten into his hand. 

"Peter." 

Peter whipped around, horrified. The room was completely empty, a simple stone cupboard, really. 

"Peter, you know where I am."

"Get out, get out, get out.." he murmured, covering his ears.

"Peter, I can't get out, you won't let me..."

"Get out of my head...I'm not mad!"

"Yes, you are...you sold your soul to the devil, Peter."

"No, I didn't! I didn't! Death is nothing!"

"Peter, you killed them."

A soft, feminine voice floated into the area. "Why did you kill me, Peter? We loved you."

A sharper, manly voice came in. "You've made my son grow up miserably, Wormtail. Peter is dead, you are just a shell."

"NO!" Wormtail cried. He sank to the floor, rocking back and forth. He curled up into a tight ball.

"Peter...Peter....PETER!" 

Wormtail sat up abruptly, relaxing when he realized the voices had gone. "What is it, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord requires your presence. Come, Peter." The sallow man turned on his heel and marched out of the room, muttering something about madmen. 

Peter stood up shakily as a thought occurred to him.

He had sold his soul to the devil. 

Wormtail shook himself hard, pushing his thoughts away.

Now, where was his wand?

***

**Author's Note: I got a more positive reaction to the last one than I thought I would!**

**106 reviews! I can't believe it! The most I've ever gotten is around 55. This is very wonderful! Thank you all so much!**

**Façade1: SMECKSAY POTTER! The song he sang was "Shimmer" by Fuel. It's from their 1998 album.**

**Kim13: I love Dean, I really do ^^;**

**Samantha: Thanks!**

**Aphrodite13: Hmm....I bet you do. I don't like this chapter either x.X**

**Hedowl5: Who knows what the mighty coupling shall be O.o YOU WERE REVIEWER ONE HUNDRED!**

**David305: Thanks, my spell check did that *glares at spell check for not knowing HP words***

**Apinda****: Did you like this chapter? I believe it was much too short.**

**PhoenixPadfoot89: I love Harry singing ^^ I am keeping on going! Me fail English? That are unpossibable...**

**Hermione 'DB' Granger: *hugs* I haven't gotten a review from you in so long! I was wondering if you'd forgotten me ****L Gotta love R/Hr UST! There's more in this chappy ^^**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 16: Untimely Happiness

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**Disclaimer: I didn't think up Clairvoyant Accessories- the brilliant Hermione "DB" Granger did. Watch I'm giving the wrong person credit.**

**Chapter 16: Untimely Happiness**

****

Harry walked nervously down the streets of Hogsmeade with only his thoughts and a gorgeous date. Time to time, Harry and Padma glanced at each other, but the conversation was kept to a bare minimum...until Padma got an idea.

"Hey, Harry, let's go into Clairvoyant Accessories!" 

Harry swallowed hard. That did not sound good. "Let's go in- where?" he asked, his usual baritone rising to an alto. 

Padma grinned mischievously. Harry smiled uneasily. _Oh, this is not good._

Padma grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him inside the store.

Harry had never been more horrified in his entire life.

Everything was _pink _and _fluffy_ and _shimmer...y. _

Harry turned and scowled at the Indian girl. She smirked.

"Here, Harry, let's look at some earrings..."

***

Lily snorted. James stared at her. "What's so funny? She's torturing our poor boy!" Sirius nodded vigorously in agreement.

Lily grinned. "You two will never understand women."

Sirius shook his head. "Do we really want to?"

James however, leaned forward, shaking his hair out of his ice blue eyes. "Well, Tiger Lily," he murmured in a low voice. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

Lily grinned and winked at him.

"ARGH!" Sirius leapt to his feet. "WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TWO SNOGGING, IN HEAT, SHAGGING, FLIRTING, KISSING, WHATEVER! IT'S NOT NICE! IT'S JUST NOT NICE! I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" His eyes were glazed over.

James grinned. "You've gone over the deep end, mate!"

Lily, in contrast, looked concerned. "Sirius, I never knew that our acting like this made you miss Harmony so much-"

Sirius clamped a hand over her mouth. You could practically see the annoyance in his aura. 

"Lily. Yes, I miss Harmony. No, it's not because you two act like hormone driven teenagers. Please do not point out that we are seventeen. I'm aware of that." 

He then noticed that James had his head ducked, broad shoulders shaking madly. James threw his head back and laughed out loud. 

Sirius scowled at him.

Lily smiled, and plopped down on James's lap. "Really, Sirius, lighten up. You'll see Harmony eventually."

Sirius sat down again. "When, Lily? I know I can't see my family, 'cause they can't be up here, but I know Harmony is. Can is see her before I get all poetic and fluffy and stuff?"

(Note: the following contains viewpoints and ideas that may be considered offensive to your religion/personal beliefs. Don't get angry, I warned you.)

Lily sighed, and rested her head on her hand. "It's very complicated. Where we are now-" she motioned around the room "-isn't actually heaven. This is a place where people who have strong ties on Earth stay. We, for example, have our son and your godson, and our best friend, still on Earth and in mortal danger."

Sirius stared at the floor, pensive.

James picked up where Lily left off. "You see, this room is actually filled to the brim with other souls. We can't see them or feel them. They don't see Harry in the basin, they see their loved ones."

Lily swallowed. "You can't see Harmony because at this point, you wouldn't be able to come back to this place. You're not that adjusted to being dead. James and I can move between places though, because we've been dead for so long."

Sirius nodded. "How do you move between places?"

James smiled. "Simple. There's a door." He pointed across the room, and an almost blindingly white spinning door stood, somehow unnoticeable unless pointed out. The doors were rotated slowly. "You just didn't see it before, nor can you enter it yet."

The doors glowed gold. A wispy form floated over their heads, and through the door Sirius had first entered.

Sirius's jaw dropped. "What was that?"

Lily smiled gently. 

"It was an angel."

***

Harry leaned against a tree, exceptionally glad to be far away from that store. Padma smiled at him. 

"C'mon, Potter, you know you enjoyed that."

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No. Not at all."

Padma grinned. "But you think I'm goooooorgeus." 

Harry nodded. "I'll give you that."

Padma grinned, and hopped in a little circle, singing. "_You think I'm goooooorgeus, you want to kiss me, you want to hold me, you want to love, me!"_

Harry laughed, and grabbed her hands. "Yes, you're correct."

She was close, very close....but it was different. It wasn't as awkward....it was good. He could see her eyes perfectly, sparkling with something he wasn't sure of....she was so close...

***

"Harry, you are to report to Professor Snape's office one week from tomorrow for you first lesson. Harry?"

Harry nodded, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore's eyes smiled. "Have you had a good day, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore noted that there was an almost pondering look in Harry's eyes.

Dumbledore chucked. He was probably wondering if all kisses were wet.

***

**Author's Note: Yea, I couldn't resist putting the last line. ^^; Another HUGE thank you to Hermione "DB" Granger for letting me borrow Clairvoyant Accessories. I couldn't get the scene inside right, though, so this'll have to do.**

**UPDATE NOTE: As I'm sure you noticed, updates won't be as often. I'm incredibly busy with school right now, and soccer, and student council (I didn't win President, though), and choir, and dance. I'm trying, though! This series shall be concluded!**

**Review Responses: **

**Apinda****: YES! Thank you ^^; And thank you for getting Orangebanana to read this!**

**Kim13: This may seem harsh, but I speak from personal experience, and I'm sorry if I offend you ^^; : If you were in love with a guy for five years, had been suppressing it for almost two years, said guy was, more often then not, a...poopie head, let's say...to you, and then insulted your family, what would you do? She does pity him...oh, you'll see! Let the draaaaama play out!**

**Orangebanana****: It's alright, Holly! (did I get your name right?) I cried on that chapter too. I thanked Apinda ^-^;**

**Szelij****: Pardon? I believe that my fic will not be plain and normal and boring in anyway, no matter what the coupling. *puts on extremely cool sunglasses from "Wizard Dirtbag"***

**PhoenixPadfoot89: NUUUU not double negatives! *scuttles into a corner, frightened***

**Facade1: Yay! Sarcastic Singing Rebellious Bish/Hott/Smecksay Harry!**

**Black Rose9: Thank you ^^;**

**Bluetiger94: You gotta love rebellious Harry.**

**FunkyWitchOnFire****: LOVE your penname!**

**FishofTime****: Nope, haven't read it yet.**

**Hedowl5: Yay ^^;**

**Hey people! Come join this fic's Yahoo! Group: groups.yahoo.com/group/hp_darknessoflight**

**YOU can tackle hug a Sarcastic Singing Rebellious Bish/Hott/Smecksay Harry!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 17: An Honest Solution

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**By: Merusa**

**Rating: PG-13 for some violence, crude humor, and language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or associated press. This is a fanworking, and therefore not an attempt at money-making. I receive no profit from the tale. References to other fanfiction are not always coincidental: Jelsemium's "A Harry Situation" is paraphrased in this chapter. The song sand is "Black Balloon" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Chapter 17: An Honest Solution**

****

"......she's actually doin' quite well, 'Arry. Better tha' I 'spected, anyhow. Twon' be able ta fly, though, I'm afraid." Hagrid stroked Hedwig's snow white plumage, and smiled at Harry, laugh lines crinkling around the corners of his eyes. "She'll be able ta hover', though."

Harry forced a smile for his much larger friend as he scooped his snowy owl into his arms. "Thanks for taking care of her, Hagrid."

Hagrid's eyes and mouth crinkled into a smile. "'Arry, you're wha's been takin' ca' of 'er."

Harry shrugged and plopped down in his allotted seat. Hagrid chuckled at sat across from the young man, reaching to take a swig from his large mug of tea.

Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers pensively. "Hagrid...."

A few soft knocks at the door interrupted Harry's sentence. "C'min." Hagrid grunted.

Harry suppressed a groan as the one person he least wanted to see stepped in, looking nervous. Hermione, who had also entered, poked him in the shoulder. Ron swallowed. "Hey, mates..."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pushed Ron into the seat next to Harry, and sat herself in between Hagrid and the queasy redhead.

"Alright, you two. Hagrid and I decided that this nonsense has gone on long enough." She huffed, tossing her thick hair off her shoulder. "Really, I don't even see the point of your argument anymore. Would you two just talk it through?"

Harry glared angrily at the floor as if it was the source of his problems. He muttered something incoherent.

"What was that, Harry?"

Harry scowled at Hermione. "I said, unless Ron wants to switch lives and see for himself how _wonderful_ my life is, I don't see how this will get fixed."

Hedwig hooted at Harry, visibly annoyed. Harry frowned down at her. "What? You're mad as well?"

She ruffled her feathers and turned up her beak at him.

Ron snorted. Hermione snickered. Hagrid laughed.

Harry thought it was good that there were so many ways to express amusement.

Ron looked down at the floor. "Look, Harry..."

Harry waited. He wasn't as forgiving as he was two years ago.

An image of Ginny, seething in anger, flashed into his mind. 

_"Potter, if you ever, even for a second, take your head out of the clouds and wonder why I stopped loving you, remember this: the fourteen-year-old man I saw leave Hogwarts two years ago was replaced by the self-pitying little boy I'm speaking to right now."_

Harry's head snapped up. "Ron, it's...ok."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, Ron, it-"

"HONESTLY! If you two don't make up, I'll hex you and Hagrid'll set Grawp on you!"

The two boys jumped. "Yes, Hermione!"

***

"Well, Potter, I don't expect this to be a repeat of last year. I expect nothing but respect towards me, as I am taking time out of my schedule to help protect your sorry arse. I don't give a damn if you tell Professor Dumbledore that I'm swearing- I'm not your teacher anymore."

Harry knew better than to nod at his slightly crazed, former Potions professor. 

"Well, boy, stand up."

Harry stood and faced Snape. He shut his eyes tightly.

He sensed rather than heard the older man's spell as he felt his memories begin to run wild. He immediately began to resist. Snape was pushing to the deepest recesses of his mind.

Hogsmeade with Padma..._No, _thought Harry, _you're NOT seeing that. _He pushed the memory towards the back of his consciousness.

He was at the Burrow, helping Fred and George play tricks on Ron.....Hermione and Ron were running up to him after the Third Task, Hermione with nail marks all over her face...Ginny was laying in the Chamber of Secrets, cold as death....Sirius...._NO!_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he ducked, his strong, wand-less stunner ricocheting against the wall over Snape's (who had ducked as well) head and dissipating. He stood up immediately, and waited for an assessment. 

Snape sneered at him. "Relax, Potter! I don't talk about the ruddy dog, you don't need to take my head off!"

Harry glared at him. "You said you weren't my professor anymore. Am I allowed to curse you off without points being taken?"

Snape's wand hand twitched, as if he was itching the place its tip right on Harry's scar. "I'll personally ensure that you will never play a game of Quidditch again if you do such a thing."

Their eyes locked, each dying to curse the other.

Snape broke the eye contact, visibly shaking himself.

 "Now, Potter, empty your mind."

Harry closed his eyes, mentally promising himself that he would make the rest of the lesson a living hell.

"_Legilimens_!_"_

***

He was so tired...the chair was soft and comfortable.....he sank into the cushions, and was asleep within seconds...

_*Harry's Dream*_

_A figure, swathed in shadows, darted across a grassy hill, in swift pursuit of a slightly shorter form. Harry jogged forward to see the couple better. The taller figure- a man- caught the smaller- a woman- around the waist. The two fell to the ground, laughing. Harry had come to stand right next to them, but they did not see him. The man had dark, messy hair, and glasses- was he seeing his dad, or was he seeing himself? The man's eyes closed before he caught a glimpse of their colour. He saw that it was his dad when the fiery red hair of the woman became clear._

_Harry growled in frustration as the scenery swirled, and changed. He found himself in a very familiar corridor....his eyes widened as he recognized the door from the Department of Mysteries; the entrance that had haunted his dreams the year before. Pushing to a sprint, he punched the door open...._

_...and found himself in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. _

To Be Continued.....

***

**Review Responses:**

**Apinda****: _Hmm....I thought baritone was lower? I'm unsure. I sing, to....I'm a metzo soprano, though, which means I can go from alto to first soprano._**

**Time is of the Essence:  **_I'll look up your story soon! Well, not soon, but eventually, I promise. Just repeatedly remind me, and I will!_

**Wowsergirl****: _YEY__! ^^_**

**Kim13: **_*looks at the sarcastic singing rebellious bish/hott/smecksay Harry.....pulls Orlando Bloom out of nowhere, and makes them stand next to each other* heehee ^^_

**Malfoy11717: **_I'm glad I didn't forget ^^;_

**Bluetiger94: **_Nicole....huh?_

**Orangebanana****: _Yup, Miss Congeniality. Do you mean telepathy?_**

**Iniysa****: _Feel free to drool over your character of choice. The girls prefer The Harry. I don't know who the boys prefer. This is a very odd group...._**

**Booka****: _What Ginny meant was that she loved Harry when he was fourteen, and she stopped when he came back in fifth year. Sorry, that was confusing!_**

**Slycat-blaze1: **_YEY__! Welcome back!_

**HAZZAGRIFF****: _Wow, my first homicidal reviewer.....I feel the fame coming on!_**

**Energeezer****: _Muggle-ness ish gud._**

**_Updates ain't gonna be as often, folks.....sorry! Life is getting in the way!_**

****

**_~Merusa_**


	19. Chapter 18: Imperius

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

****

**Disclaimer: We are writers of fanfiction! That is to say, writers of fanfiction are we! What I am saying is that fanfiction writers we are! What I mean is, fanfiction is what we are writing! Fanfiction is what it is! I am saying that the fanfiction that we are writing is not ours but we are still writing of the fanfiction!**

**By: Merusa**

**Chapter 18: Imperius**

****

_Harry's Dream_

_"Harry, sit down quickly! He's coming on!" Harry felt himself being pulled down into a seat. He looked around the table he had been forced at, and realized that Ginny had pulled him down, and Ron and Hermione were sitting there with him. Looking up at where the Staff Table resided, Harry was a bit disturbed to note that a stage now stood in prominence there._

_A young man- around 17, from the looks of him- stepped forward. He flicked his thin, shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and adjusted the magical megaphone in front of him. With a quick nod at the band, he began to sing._

**_'Baby's black balloon makes her fly._**

**_I almost fell into that hole in your life._**

**_And you're not thinking about tomorrow._**

**_'Cause you were the same as me_**

**_But on you knees....'_**

_Hermione grinned sheepishly. "I think I'm getting a bit of a crush on Remus."_

_Harry stared at her._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, look at him!" She pointed up at the stage._

****

**_'A thousand other boys could never reach you_**

**_How could I have been the one? _**

**_I saw the world spin beneath you_**

**_And scatter like ice from the spoon_**

**_That was your womb....'_**

_That's when it clicked. It was a much younger Remus singing up on that stage...._

_Harry looked down to see his photo album sitting in front of him. Flipping to the large picture from his parent's wedding, he compared the Remus in it to the man onstage. He nodded to himself...it was Remus._

_Ginny touched his arm. "Are you ok?" He looked at her and nodded, before doing a double take._

_She was transparent._

_His jaw dropped. She waved an opaque hand in front of his face. "Hello, Harry? Are you there?"_

_He shook himself. "Uhm, yeah...."_

**_'Coming down the world turned over_**

**_And angels fall without you there_**

**_And I go on as you get colder_**

**_Or are you someone's prayer?'_**

_"Gin....what's up with the invisible statement?"_

_"Oh...Dumbledore is teaching me the invisibility trick, remember? Spell gone wrong."_

_Ginny turned and fixed her eyes onstage, and Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione doing the same. Rolling his eyes at Ron, he turned and spotted what appeared to be a white-hot glowing orb across the room. Without thought, Harry stood and crossed the hall. He arrived in a secluded corner to find Parvati in a classic muggle fortune teller outfit, a white crystal ball on the table in front of her. She motioned for him to sit, and he did without hesitation._

****

**_'You know the lies they always told you   
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room....'_**

****

_"Something big is going to happen, Harry. Something not even you can expect."_

_Harry nodded. "I thought so."_

**_'Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer_**

**_And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall_**

**_Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
  
All because I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over   
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go and lead you home and....'  
  
_**

_"You thought wrong. I can only warn you of what is to come." _

**_'All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me.'_**__

_"They're going to die, Harry...._

_"Harry...Harry...Ha_rry....Harry...HARRY!"

With a start, Harry Potter jolted upright in his seat. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione standing in front of him, looking worried.

"Bad dream, mate?"

"No....odd. Just....odd."  

***

****

  Harry walked briskly down the hallway, his pace concealing the majority of his nerves. Flanking his right and left sides were, respectively, Ron and Hermione. Behind the three, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Cho, Dean, Seamus, and Padma walked. They arrived at a statue of a gargoyle and, with a whispered command from Harry, a swirling staircase materialized. The group hopped onto the stairs, and within minutes, arrived at an intricate wooden door. Hermione stepped forward and rapped on it clearly three times. The door swung open, and the faction flowed into the spacious office.

  Quickly taking seats, the most advanced members of the DA quietly faced the inspiration of their organization.

  Albus Dumbledore was not a man to beat around the bush, if he could help it. With a wave of a gnarled hand, the door was securely locked and soundproofed. 

  "The battle will happen tomorrow."

  Harry felt no surprise at the announcement, but his classmates appeared to be in shock.

  "Professor, will He be there?"

  "Yes."

  Dumbledore looked curiously at the young man. Harry nodded once, shortly. The wizened man frowned thoughtfully. "You're ready?"

  "Well, there's only one way to find out, now isn't there?" He felt Padma slip her hand into his. He smiled at her, knowing full well that she had no idea what the two men were speaking of.....and glad it was that way. He squeezed her hand, and returned his full attention to the Headmaster.

 "Well. Get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow, we fight."

  The D.A. members, with the exception of Harry, flowed out of the room silently. Harry looked around the room, appearing to concentrate. He nodded. "You can come out now, Remus."

  The werewolf stepped out of the shadows. "How did you know that I was there?"

  "Easy. I could smell the Wolfsbane Potion on your breath from over here."

  Shaking his head slightly, Remus crossed the room and sat next to his unofficial godson. 

  "Harry, I don't think you should-"

  "Remus."

  He closed his mouth and looked at the boy- no, the man- next to him. 

  "Remus, I'm doing this." 

  Dumbledore nodded. "So be it."

  ***

   An ebony mass swirled down over the short grasses, preceding the orderly march of generals and commanders behind them. They filtered completely onto the grounds, protectively standing in front of a blood red circle, their master residing in the middle of the ring. 

  Open war.

  When Harry had begun to imagine just what a true battle against Voldemort would be like, he had discarded the notion of a muggle-like battle: organized troops, mobilizing on command, and good versus evil. He had already learned that there was no simple good and evil; that there were many shades of grey.

  As he viewed the scene before him, he wondered just who was in that grey. 

  "Are you ready, Harry?" He felt a bony hand clasp his shoulder. 

  "As ready as I'll be, Professor."

  Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder slightly before stepping the front of the assembled group. Behind the wizened professor stood the DA and the teachers, followed by the students who had volunteered to fight. Watching the swirling mass of Death Eaters in front of him, he did not fancy the school's chances.

  That was when he leaned forward, squinting. He focused on the bottom ranks of Death Eaters, and realized that a civil war of sorts had broken out among them. He looked further up to see that the senior minions continued to march, simply pushing the foot soldiers out of their way. His glance finally came to rest on the bloody circle, the very center of it a green and silver swirling aura. That was where Voldemort was.....that was where he was going to fight.

  "Well, our chances are better than I expected," a voice sneered to his left, "they're fighting among themselves so much that we may as well just sit and watch."

  Harry glanced up at Snape. "The upper ranks aren't, though."

  Snape shrugged. The motion was so human-like that Harry almost stared. "We're about even with the upper ranks, I suppose." The professor sniffed. "I do not believe that some of these students should be fighting. Their odds aren't the greatest."

  "Professor, what do you think my odds are?" They were both aware of what he meant.

  "Potter....I think that I don't give a flying frick about your odds. Just don't screw up completely."

  Harry smiled.

  That was when it began.

  Harry found himself separated from the young professor, and, before he knew it, his own wand was out, and his own spells were flying into the fray.

  "_Avada Kedavra!_"

  He jumped to the ground, watching as the green light flew over his head. Not wanting to see if it hit anyone, he darted forward, and began shoving through the crowd. Most were too busy with personal fights to bother looking at him. Straightening, he began to run towards the circle.

  "_IMPERIO!_"

  Harry whipped around. He wondered how he had come upon the small clearing, but he was more concerned by what was in there with him.

  Ginny stood, a knife in her hand, her hair covering the sides of her face.

  "Ginny, what's going on?"

  He jumped back when she lunged forward, swiping the knife at him. He leveled his wand.

  "Gin, what the hell are you doing?" He noticed that her wand lay, forgotten, on the ground.

 "Ginny-"

  He ducked and rolled underneath her when she sprang at him. He stared when she flipped into a handless cartwheel, turning to face him.

  She looked up. Her face was blank and expressionless, her eyes were glazed over, and her focus was completely gone.

  That's when it clicked.

  "GINNY! WAKE UP!" He had no idea how to wake someone from Imperius. Drawing his fist back, he punched her squarely across her face. She barely staggered before lunging again with the knife.

  Harry wracked his brains, mentally slapping himself for both failing at what he was best at and hitting her.

  "HARRY!"

  Hermione's voice echoed from a little ways off. He looked around to see her, but quickly had to dodge the knife again.

  "HERMIONE! HOW DO I WAKE HER UP?"

  He shot a Stunner at Ginny, but she got out of the way quickly.

  "HARRY! KISS HER!"

  Harry didn't know where Hermione had learned that, but he stepped forward immediately, and pushed the knife away, swiftly kissing Ginny. He held her for a moment before stepping back, praying that it had worked.

  He looked up into a pair of confused-looking, chocolate brown eyes.

  "Harry? What's happening?" She put a hand to her forward, swaying slightly.

  He quickly grabbed her into a short hug, before pressing a Portkey to the Hospital Wing into her hands. She opened her mouth to ask him something, but she was gone before the words left her mouth.

  It took a moment for Harry to realize that he could barely breathe.

  Shaking himself, Harry began to move again. He didn't let himself think until he came to the edge of the circle. Studying it, he saw that it was a smokescreen of....blood.

  He jumped when a section of the blood parted, leaving enough room for him to step through. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry stepped through the hole, and got through safely. He looked around to see that the inside of the circle was transparent, and the surrounding battle was perfectly clear. He focused, however, on the man sitting in front of him. Two Death Eaters who had to be Crabbe and Goyle flanked his either side. A crude looking chair sat in front of fire, a fire burning green and silver. Harry's stomach turned over. 

  "Ahhh. My guest of honor arrives." Voldemort himself was lazing in his chair, his head propped up by his arm and a glass of butterbeer in hand. He languidly swirled the bottle, looking exactly as Harry remembered him. "You've come to fight me, I supposed?" He stood, tossing the butterbeer over his shoulder.

  "Well now, we mustn't waste your journey." He spread his arms wide, his black cloak billowing around him. "Take your best shot."

  Harry's eyes snapped shot. His wand leveled almost idly with Voldemort's head. "_Legilimens_", he whispered, so softly that he barely heard himself.

  He felt as though his brain had been plunged into a bucket of slime. He nearly doubled over, doing his best not to vomit. He wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort this way.

  But maybe.....

  He searched Voldemort's mind, finding very little resistance. He quickly located the battle plans. Concentrating, he made some of his own touches. He began pulling away from the Dark Lord's mind....

  "_Crucio!"_

   Pain. Harry screamed as the powerful torture curse hit him square in the chest. He collapsed onto the ground....

   ....and realized that his screams were the only things left.

  The white-hot knives crept away from his body as he unrolled from his fetal position. Looking around, he saw that his idea had worked, and Voldemort had unknowingly Apparated his entire force from the area. Pushing up onto his knees, he retched.

  "Harry!" 

   He smiled as Ron and Hermione ran to kneel by him. "We did it."

   The smile didn't fade away, even as his world went black. 

  ***

  He awoke much later to the sound of quiet sobbing. Blinking, he fumbled for his glasses as the familiar smell of the Hospital Wing infiltrated his nostrils. He winced in pain, grabbing at his lower back. The sobbing did not cease. Glancing at the window, he estimated that it was about one in the morning. Madam Pomfrey had probably forced everyone to go to bed. Harry clambered out of his bed, blinking sleepily, to find the source of the crying.

  Harry found Ginny, lying with her back towards him on a bed a few feet away. "Ginny?"

  "Harry." She turned and sat up, swiping fiercely at her eyes. He sat down next to her without an invitation. "What's wrong?"

  "It- nothing's wrong, Harry."

  He snorted. "Yes, and I'm fine. Ginny, what's wrong?"

  She smiled slightly. "You can read me like a book."

  "Nope. Can't, sorry."

  She shrugged. "Just...tired."

  It clicked. "Ginny....that wasn't your fault."

  "Yes, it was."

  He sighed. "Ginny, it was Imperius!"

  That was when she snapped. "And I should be able to fight that by now! But no, I'm still a stupid little eleven year old with a diary who can't even save herself!"

  "_What?_"

 "You know what I mean! I didn't survive Tom at all! You came and rescued my sorry arse. I'm not the Girl-Who-Lived; I'm the Girl the Boy-Who-Lived never saw until he saved her!"

 "I repeat myself: Ginny, _what?"_

 "I repeat myself: Harry, that's twice you've saved my sorry arse."

 "Er..."

 "Well?"

 "If it makes you feel better, you have a very nice arse."

 The corners of her mouth twitched slightly. He draped an arm over her shoulders. "You survived both times, Gin. I just...helped."

 "Harry, you're never this sensitive. What are you on and where can I get some?"

 He snickered. "I'm on exhaustion, and I don't recommend it. Now, off to bed, to bed, I said!"

 "I am in bed."

 "You know what I mean." 

 He helped her under the covers before hobbling back to his own bed. It was then that he realized the Hospital Wing must've had other patients. He then remembered that Madame Pomfrey cast privacy charms. Nodding to himself, he slid gratefully back into bed.

 "Good night, Gin."

 "Good night, Harry." 

  ***

  **Reviewer Responses:**

**  Wowsergirl: Well, thank you so much for reviewing!**

**  HAZZAGRIFF: *hides, frightened* Don't hurt me, please! Lol.**

**  Crater212: Hmm....well, you are certainly going to bring some important things to light! Writing Ginny is one of the most difficult things in fanfiction, I think. As you can tell, this is quite a Ron/Hermione story....they're my favorite coupling. As for some of your Ginny opinions, I agree and disagree. I do believe that you will find the sequel *quite* interesting.**

**Butler****: YEY! It's my old friend ****Butler****!**

** Kim13: Hey, we shouldn't have to chose between Orlando and Harry! That's hard!**

**Orangebanana: Legilimency, yes.**

**Iniysa: Odd stories are fun to write ^^**

**PhoenixPadfoot89: Do you have a copy of my notes or something?!?!?!**

**Apinda: It's alright o.o; Having a life must be fun....all I have is fanfiction, books, and dance.**

**EriEka127: YEY!**

**Slycat-blaze1: Alright, I understand the busy thing! But please review when you can- it's good to hear from friends!**

**Booka: The dream was full of symbolism, it was really fun to write.**

**SORRY ABOUT SLOW UPDATES! School and all that jazz.**

**~Merusa **


	20. Chapter 19: Panic

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**Chapter 19: Panic**

****

A strong smell of petrol attacked his nostrils, sunlight hit the crease of his closed eyes, and his bladder began to dance in his stomach. Groaning loudly, the Boy-Who-Lived struggled to his feet and into the loo. After ending his bowel's rendition of The Lord of the Dance, Harry trotted back to his bed.

"Mornin', Gin." Ginny smiled and nodded at him, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked down at the bed and picked at the coverlet, a dark red blush staining her cheeks and nose. It registered that she was embarrassed about something. "Ginny, what's the matter?"

She jumped slightly. "Nothing, nothing, nothing! Why would anything be wrong?" He raised an eyebrow. She sighed in frustration.

"Jesus, now you're in DA teacher mode! I'm sorry, alright?"

"Sorry for what, Gin?"

She huffed. "You know what."

Harry plopped down onto his bed. "I hate it when women do that. What do I know?"

She leaned back against her pillows. "I'm sorry for acting like I'm your mother!"

He blinked at her.

"You're slow today, Potter. This year, I've been condescending and a prick and I've literally slapped you around and you've been all nice to me!"

He swallowed. "Err...."

"Alright, Harry." She blew her hair out of her face before speaking again. "I'll spell it out for you, as it is rather early in the morning. I'm sorry for lording over you, and pretending to be some hero. Ok?"

Harry thought it would be wise to nod and say ok. Therefore, he nodded, and said, "Ok."

Ginny nodded back. "Good then. I'm going back to sleep." She pulled her blankets over her head and turned on her side, facing away from both him and the window.

"Women." He shook his head and settled into his bed.

He glanced over to see if Ginny had fallen asleep, and froze. 

The Golden Apple was floating above Ginny. He watched in horror as it began to rotate slowly, before disappearing in a flash of silver dust.

Something prickled in the back of his mind. Something he should....remember? 

"Harry?" Harry turned and blushed slightly, all thoughts of the apple flying from his mind. Padma was standing in the door of the Hospital Wing. Self-consciously flattening his hair, he beckoned to her. "Hey." 

Padma grinned at him. "Hey." She perched on the side of his bed. He swung his legs around and sat next to her. She took a deep breath. "I'm glad you're alright.....you're alright, right?" 

He laughed, and wrapped his arm around her back. "Never better. I'm glad you're alright."

She dropped her head onto his shoulder, smiling. "I could be worse, I suppose." 

"You look alright from over here." She laughed, and playfully slapped his arm. He grinned.

Padma shook her head at him. "Are you on mature-oids, or something?"

Harry frowned, remembering that Ginny had said something similar the night before. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Oh, now I know something is wrong."

"Just you try and get it out of me."

He grinned devilishly. She gulped. "You asked for it, Patil!" 

He grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her sides. They fell back completely against the bed, laughing.

***

Harry slipped into the Library quietly. Madame Pince shushed him before he made any noise. Frowning, he traipsed the rest of the way across the floor and smiled when he saw Ron and Hermione in a secluded corner table, as far away as was possible from Madame Pomfrey's desk. He paused, unsure if he should intrude or not. His two best friends were sitting very close together, and were whispering fervently. 

Just as Harry had decided to let them be, Hermione looked up and saw him. They waved him over. "Harry!" Ron hissed. "Something weird is going on!"

Harry nodded. "Duh."

Ron rolled his eyes. "No, more than ever. Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, and pushed a piece of paper towards Harry. It was a list that switched back and forth from Ron's untidy scrawl to Hermione's elegant script. He picked it up, and began to read.

_List of Odd Occurrences_

_Golden Apple**Harry sings **__Neville panicking today in class**Spew Takes Effect- House Elves Strike **__Harry's Lack of Scar Pains**Again, Harry SINGING **__The Odd Behavior of the Death Eaters__The circle around You-Know-Who__Lack of Death Eater Activity (excluding attack on Hogwarts)**** __Broken Friendships (Parvati & Lavender most prominent example)**** _

"Hmm..." murmured Harry. "Not many."

"Not many what, Harry?"

"Not many weird things. Just ten."

Ron and Hermione stared at him. "Well, I'm just saying!"

"Well, there's technically seven, because Ron put you're singing twice, which isn't weird at all, and quite frankly, there is nothing strange about the House Elves smmph!"

Ron had clapped a hand over her mouth. "Her-my-oh-nee! It's weird! Get over it!"

"Hermione, despite your House Elf obsession, there is something wrong here. An apple that's made of gold doesn't randomly appear out of no where."

"Well, it hasn't appeared recently."

Something clicked. "Yes, it has. Earlier today, in the Hospital Wing, it appeared again. Ginny was acting strange, and I noticed the Golden Apple. It slipped my mind because-" Harry's face colored and he stopped speaking.

Ron grinned. He elbowed Harry's side. "You got distracted by...someone?"

Harry let his hair fall over his face. "Yes. Padma came in."

Ron's face fell. "Oh.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Boys.'

Harry frowned. "I feel like I should know something..."

"Know what?"

His frown deepened. "I don't know. Hence the not knowing."

Ron whacked the back of his head. "Does that help?" Harry scowled at him before he realized that Ron had done it in order to coyly slip his arm around the back of Hermione's chair. He rolled his eyes...then blinked.

"A book."

"Gee, could you vague that up a bit for me?"

"Shut it, Ron. I really need to figure this damned thing out!"

Hermione looked alarmed. "Harry..."

"Hermione..."

"Harry, the Golden Apple is floating above your head."

Harry looked up, just as the apple spun into a silver galaxy and disappeared. "Lovely."

Ron stood up, determined. "We must do something about this!"

"I've got it!" Hermione crowed triumphantly, before darting off into the stacks. Ron slumped, looking anti-climatic.

"Nice try, mate."

Hermione scurried back a few minutes later, and slammed a large tome onto the table, earnings groans from her best friends and an annoyed glare from the frazzled Librarian. 

"Greek Myths!"

"That's it!" Harry was a bit dizzy. "That's the book I read!" His voice dropped to a very quiet whisper. "Voldemort- He's summoning the Greek god Ares!"

Ron and Hermione both nodded. Ron looked determined. "We have to tell someone about this."

"And...who would believe us."

"Bill."

***

***

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Wowsergirl: **_yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey__!_

**Kim13: **_Sorry about THIS slow update! H/G is always cute. But, angsty H/G is more fun._

**HAZZAGRIFF: **_Funkeh__ Penname, btw.___

**Apinda: **_Indeed.****_

**PhoenixPadfoot89: **_YOU SHALT NOT GET THINE NOTES! *hides them* lol._

**Booka: **_R/Hr ROX!_

**EriEka127: **_You're not supposed to get the dream! lol_

**Slycat-Blaze1: **_I'm alright! Although, I'm having trouble with that updating part...._

**Silverleaf****: _Thank you for an honest review. A good swift kick in the rear is, more often than not, more helpful than a pat on the back. However, I'm going to have to defend myself. I'm not flaming you as a response! I don't think of my Harry as a crybaby. I think of him as slightly....deranged, I suppose, though that sounds derogatory. I meant for him to be experiencing a long-term nervous breakdown, but as the story progressed, that became less and less clear. _**

_I think you've missed some things as well. I am perfectly aware that Ginny didn't know what she was doing. As of Chapter 18, and now in Chapter 19, Ginny states that Harry saved her, she didn't truly survive. She _did _survive a big ordeal, though. In the end, she knew what she had done, and tried to stop it. She lived through it, and found out that she had almost killed people, however unintentionally.   **This isn't Book 5**. In this, Harry does have self-pity, as mostly everyone does. However, as I'm sure you picked up in this chapter, something happened in the battle that is making him act maturely. It's nothing bad, he just had such a shock in it that his brain realized how he was acting, I suppose. There's nothing more to read into._

_Hey, I'm a Harry/Ginny fan! However, I do not where you are coming from. A lot of H/G fics are Harry abruptly falling in love with her for a very material reason. That's not the way I see it. The way us true shippers are (and I learned this as a lesson) is Harry should not even realize that he is falling for her, and not even know what he feels for her, really, until after a long while. Thank you for all the honesty! I hope you give your opinion again _J

**Szihuoko****: _Yes, being attacked by a knife-wielding homicidal under-a-spell friend of yours and desperate enough to do anything to wake her up....sounds like a fairy tale to me..._**

**_SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW_****_ UPDATES! SORRY!_**

****

**_~Merusa_**__


	21. Chapter 20: The Wise Ways of the Magi Pa...

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**By: Merusa**

**Chapter 20: The ****Wise Ways**** of the Magi- Part 1**

****

_Ron leaned closer to Hermione sniffing. "It's supposed to be lavender." He said doubtfully, sniffing again. _

_"Lavender is my favorite scent." Hermione lied loyally. "Thank you, Ron."_

_Ron beamed at her. _

_                   -"The Tragic Demise of Professor Umbridge" by Kristen Michelle_

****

****

Harry shifted the book in her arms slightly as they arrived at Bill's office. He glanced down, and noticed that Ron had grabbed Hermione's hand. He smiled. Well, at least something was progressing in a good direction.

Hermione lifted her free hand, and knocked.

There was no answer.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on!" Tugging on Hermione's hand, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping inside. Harry followed the two.

He did not expect to find Fleur in Bill's lap. He felt himself blush as the two adults straitened themselves out. Hermione looked horrified, but Ron looked like he was used to it.

Once Bill and Fleur were appropriate, Ron spoke. "Look, lovebirds, there's a mystery a brewin'. Can you too separate long enough to help?"

Bill scowled at him.

Fifteen minutes, five headaches, and two cups of coffee later, the adults full knew what was going on. 

"...Ares. What should we do?"

Bill leaned back in his chair. Fleur, who was perched on the edge of the desk, spoke. "Well, we know zat it es Ares. The only way to destro' such a spell es tu ennihilate zee plece were the spell's power 'ource es."

Bill nodded. "In other words, search and destroy."

Hermione nodded vigorously. Harry bit back a chuckle as he realized, from the slight blush on Hermione's cheeks, that she had a mini-crush on Bill. Bill looked oblivious, although Harry was quite sure that he knew, Fleur appeared to be slightly amused, and Ron was frowning slightly at Hermione. 

Harry cleared his throat. "Well then. What are we going to do."

Bill stood up. "Fleur and I are going to Dumbledore. You three are going back to your dorms."

Ron stood up. "No, we're coming with you."

"You're not coming, and that's final."

Hermione winked quickly at Harry, before putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's alright, Ron, they've got this."

Ron stared at her blankly. "What?"

Harry caught on. "Yes, Ron, they're adults, and adults always know what they're doing. 

Ron blinked. "Huh? The only wise things that adults do are each other..."

Hermione flushed more. "Come on, Ron!"

Harry nodded quickly. "Yes, thanks, Bill, Fleur!"

The two dragged Ron out of the office and away from the very suspicious couple. 

Hermione whipped around. "Harry, do you have it?"

"Yes," he hissed. He began to rummage around in his bag.

Ron looked annoyed. "Why. Did. We. Leave?"

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out of his bag.

Comprehension dawned on Ron's face. "Oh!"

"Shh!" Hermione shrunk their things and tucked them into her pocket. With no little finagling, the three managed to fit underneath the cloak- with only seconds to spare, as Bill and Fleur walked out of the office, holding the book and talking. 

"...up to something, I just know it." Hermione smiled when Fleur hugged him and whispered something in his ear.

The couple started walking away. The three friends struggled after them, only going unnoticed because of a murmured silencing charm on Hermione's part.

They arrived at the stone gargoyle a few minutes later; the three friends barely managing to slip past the stone gargoyle before it closed the door. They rode the moving staircase up and up until Ron was dizzy, before coming slowly to a stop. They watched as Bill and Fleur knocked quietly and slipped into Dumbledore's office. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to the door to see what they could hear.

_End of Chapter 20- Part One.__ Part Two will be posted as a new chapter as soon as possible._

_Sorry for the long waits! I'm having trouble updating. I'm planning to finish this by the end of January...let's keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best!_

_~Merusa_


	22. Chapter 20: The Wise Ways of the Magi Pa...

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**By: Merusa**

**Chapter 20: The ****Wise Ways**** of the Magi- Part 2**

****

Harry pressed his ear to the door, and focused every atom of his very being on the conversation that he should be a part of, the one that he could not touch- he didn't even feel the rush of cold air when Ron tossed the cloak off them, nor did he hear Hermione's whispered spells of amplification and warmth. He closed his eyes, and just listened.

"...Albus, you know they are. This Ares crap is bull. The only problem is that I know the three of them wouldn't lie about this. It isn't something from the end of last year, because they said that Ginny couldn't see it- I don't think they would lie about that, either. It's just that I've never heard of anything like this before."

"Albus, per'aps zey are trying too let 'Arry get a shot at zee Dark Lord?"

Harry tensed. He clenched his fists, shaking. He hated it when people talked-

Harry felt a gentle hand on his shoulder- Hermione's, he realized, and a gentle punch to the other shoulder- Ron's own sign of affection. They were calming him down. In spite of himself, a small smile twisted onto his lips- they knew him way too well anymore.

"No, Fleur, I doubt that they would do that. Bill, I'm afraid that our Terrible Trio was quite correct. They are good at solving mysteries- especially the sneaking around part." The last note was made on an amused tone.

Harry got the feeling that a certain Headmaster knew that said Terrible Trio was well within hearing distance.

"So you're saying that Greek gods can be summoned by evil humans?"

"That seems to be correct."

Bill snorted. "Greeks."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Now, now, play nizely, boys." Harry grinned when he heard Hermione stifle a snicker at the abrupt quiet inside the room. He nearly chuckled himself when he caught wind of Ron's annoyed scoffing.

Harry's head whipped around when he heard the sound of frenzied footsteps. The friends stood to see a frazzled looking Professor Lupin with someone Harry identified as Adrienne Zende, from a long ago memory, both breathless and visibly frightened.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, get out of the way!" The three pressed themselves against the wall, each with their own respective area, as the frazzled man and woman pulled the door to Dumbledore's office open.

"Professor Dumbledore, Percy Weasley has been kidnapped!"

~*~

**End of Chapter 20- Part 2.**** Part 3 is due out eventually!**

**YES THERE IS ONE MORE PART TO THIS CHAPTER! I'm sorry, damnit. I can't help it. Please review and show me that some people are still reading! I beg of you! I am trying to write through writer's block, but it's hard. AND YES, I LIKE TO COMPLAIN!**

**Save me, people. Pull me from the tides of my immensely busy life. How? Review.**

**That was the stupidest review plea EVER.**

**~Merusa**


	23. Chapter 20: The Wise Ways of the Magi Pa...

**"Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares"**

**Author's Note: Bad Author, Bad Author! *hits self over the head with a reminder to update fic***

**Chapter 20: The Wise Ways of the Magi Part 3**

****

"Professor Dumbledore, Percy Weasley has been kidnapped!"

Harry watched as the face of his best friend drained slowly to white.

Remus and Adrienne both stepped forward slightly. The three teenagers behind them darted unnoticed into the office.

Dumbledore stood up. "Was there a note?" There was no tremor in his voice; no indication in his demeanor that the true effect of the kindly werewolf's words had hit him...but then Harry saw his eyes, and almost wished that he hadn't, for the once piercing eyes of his mentor were swirling with something frightening that Harry didn't let himself identify.

Dumbledore took a piece of parchment from Adrienne's hands. 

"Voldemort wants Harry. How original."

"Then I'll go."

Hermione shook her head. "Brilliant, Potter."

The adults turned to see the trio- an ashen faced red head, a flustered brunette, and a determined young man with his mother's eyes.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, sit down."

The trio traveled quickly to the headmaster's desk and took residence in the seats before it. The kindly old man dropped back into his seat. Remus and Adrienne took position on either side of Dumbledore.

Harry felt his scar twinge. He leaned his elbows on the desk, and dropped his face into his hands. Adrienne leaned over the headmaster's shoulder, grabbing the chair arm for support, as Dumbledore smoothed the parchment over the cherry wood surface. 

Perhaps trying to inject a bit of cheer into the moment, the professor smiled weakly. He folded his hands on top of the note. 

"Would anyone fancy a Sherbet Lemon?"

Before Harry could bask in the sheer ludicrous of the moment, a familiar jerk behind his navel brought his headache to a crescendo. He heard Hermione and Ron's strangled yelps. It came to him.

The note had been a Portkey.

The Portkey was activated by the words "Sherbet Lemon". 

He would never eat the damned sweets again.

***

A/N: I DID IT! MY MUSE CAME BACK!

Just wait until the next chapter. I'm having the TIME OF MY LIFE writing the first scene.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me, especially Rosey, aka Apinda aka French Rabbi aka Parvai Elana Nakeiisha Name.

I love you all. Please feel free to yell at me in an email or review. Preferably a review!

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! My year is very busy right now. I'm Dorothy in "The Wizard of Oz", I'm taking four dance classes, I'm doing choir, and and and....

I'll shut up now.

~Merusa


	24. Chapter 21: Vigil

**Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares**

****

**_Expect monthly updates for a while, probably until May! I'm so sorry!_**

****

**Chapter 21: Vigil**

"I'm frightened."

Before the words even completely left her mouth, Hermione regretted them. She never admitted her feelings, whatever they were at the moment, to Ron, and he never did to her. It was an unspoken agreement between them, and an unofficial part of the pact they had made more than a year ago to keep their problems away from Harry. The pact was one they rarely thought of anymore; they never spoke of it nor needed to; it was something automatic to the both of them.

"I am too."

Ron's quiet admission surprised her. They were huddled together outside of the hospital wing, waiting impatiently for news of their lost comrades. The letter/Port Key had taken Dumbledore, Remus, that young auror- Adrienne, Hermione reminded herself- and Harry. 

Hermione sucked in a large intake of breath when Ron cautiously put his arm around her shoulder. Harry had done it hundreds of times, and it had never bothered her. She relaxed into his side and into the steady rhythm of his fingers stroking her shoulder. It was strange, but somehow entirely familiar.

She sighed. "Ron."

"Hmm?"

"I'm worried about them."

"I a-am too." Hermione didn't even notice the shake in Ron's voice, nor the slight red tinge to his ears. She was too distracted. 

"It's just that- you know we should have known about this!" she burst out savagely, "It's not right! Dumbledore should have- Remus and Adrienne had taken- Harry knew something, I know it!" 

"Hermione. Calm down."

She shook her head vigorously, frizzy curls flying everywhere. "I can't! Harry is in danger! If something happens to Harry, then we'll lose our best friend! Voldemort will take over! Ginny will be depressed- I'll be depressed! I'd never be able to read The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts ever again! And what about-"

"-HER-MY-OWE-NEE! You just likened Harry's death to losing a book."

She blinked at him. "What do you mean? Of course I didn't! Are you saying I'm mad? Ron, what are you saying? I'm not mad! I'm Hermione! I read! Harry Potter is my best friend! I'm not mad at all! What happened to values, Ron? Why is Dumbledore off his rocker? Will Neville and Luna ever just get it over with? And just who is Mr. Bo Jangles anyw-"

"Hermione, shut the hell up!" He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Babbling about all sorts of rubbish isn't going to do shit for Harry!"

She squealed, and licked his hand.

"What the- Mione!"

Hermione felt herself blush. She wondered what had made her do that.

Ron grinned at her. "So that's the ticket, eh?"

She blinked at him, and found herself gasping for air as he began to tickle her. She squirmed, laughing uncontrollably, until- 

"Oof!"

She had fallen over, and Ron had fallen right on top of her.

She never thought that she had been so embarrassed in her entire life.

And now he was looking at her mouth...oh, Lordy, he was looking at her mouth! He was going to kiss her! 

Hermione almost panicked, but quickly reminded herself of what she had read...._chin up, slowly close the eyes, and don't keep the mouth gaping wide_...

Their lips had just barely brushed when a loud, distinct hoot interrupted their reverie, as.....

.....Viktor's huge eagle owl swept in through a window and onto the floor next to them.

Hermione watched as Ron scrambled to his feet, his face slowly turning blood red.

"Ron..."

He glared at her. "Go on, then. I don't want to keep you from dashing off to read the words of your beloved ruddy _Vicky_."

She sprang to her feet, embarrassment, anger, and loss coiling in her stomach. "Don't call him Vicky, Ronald Weasley!"

"Why? Is that not your lover's pet name?"

Hermione saw red. "I know that you did not just say that!"

Ron smirked, but his eyes were far from smiling. "Well, what do you know, the Know-It-All is wrong!"

That was when she lost it.

"Why do you even care, Ron? I'm just a last resort to you! I'm one of those _trolls _you always go on about! I'm not a girl; I'm the queer boy you hang around with! Why would you care that I'm writing to Viktor?"

Ron looked away.

"Answer me!"

His eyes snapped up. He stalked slowly towards her; she moved back until she felt her shoulders touch the cold stone wall. She could feel his breath on her face and could sense the rage radiating off of him. She had never seen him looking so dangerous in all the time she'd known him.

"Do you really want to know, Hermione?"

She refused to tear her eyes away from his glare. She nodded once.

"I don't think you could handle the truth. But, answer me this and I'll never bring it up again: Do you love him?"

She'd never wanted to hurt someone so badly in her entire life. 

She'd never been hurt like this before.

"Yes."

It was a lie, she knew it was, but it didn't matter. She did care for Viktor. 

Ron looked away. "Then I'll leave it alone."

He turned on his heel, and walked away.

Hermione sank down to the floor, blinking back tears, and began her silent vigil once again.

***

**HAH!  I left you in suspense! But, as I stated above, please expect updates to be monthly and pretty short for a while. I'm very busy, and while this is one of my priorities, there are other things I have to deal with. But, I promise you this- even if I'm only getting one review a chapter, I'll finish this, because that means there is at least one person out there who cares.**

**Please review! They keep me going!**

**A hug, a blown kiss, and a bunch of "I'm sorry's",**

**Merusa**


	25. Chapter 22: Bellatrix, Albus, Minerva

**Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares**

****

**Disclaimer: See prologue. **

****

**Rating: PG-13, especially this chapter.**

****

**By: Merusa**

**Update Apology: *bangs head on computer screen* Bad author, bad author!**

****

**Note: This chapter contains an obscene amount of references to "FRIENDS".**

****

**_Chapter 22: Bellatrix, Albus, Minerva_**

****

"MOLLY!"

Penny Weasley grabbed her swollen stomach, gasping for breath. 

"MOLLY, IT'S TIME!"

Molly Weasley practically fell down the Burrow's old stairs, skidding to a halt before her daughter-in-law.

"Come along, Penny dear! To St. Mungo's!"

Molly pulled a book out of her pocket, placed Penny's hand on it, and tapped it once with her wand. The pair sped off to the Wizarding Hospital.

A few seconds later, a loud "pop" announced the arrival of Minerva McGonagall's head in the fire. 

"MOLLY? ARTHUR? PENNY?"

There was silence.

"Damnit!"

***

"Clever little contraption."

Harry couldn't help but stare at the wizened headmaster as Dumbledore examined the piece of parchment that had been their Portkey. 

"Brilliant, really, making the Portkey react to a password. And the parchment's aura! How on Earth does Tom do it?"

Harry found that he really didn't care.

"Albus, where are we?" Harry could hear the worry in Remus's voice.

"_Lumos_."

The soft light from Adrienne's wand lit up the small area. Harry looked around and saw nothing but trees.

Cold laughter rang out from behind the brush. "So our guests have arrived."

The group was pulled out into a clearing.

Harry flinched at the throbbing in his scar when he saw the Death Eaters. He did not need to see the speaker to know the speaker.

"Welcome to Chios."

***

"It's alright, Miss Weasley, you've got a little while to go."

Penny glared at the nurse. He looked rather flustered.

"Really, Miss Weasley, I'm sure you'll be fine! Your healer thinks that you'll have no trouble."

She scowled at him. "That's easy for you to say, you haven't got children coming out of your vagina!"

Molly snickered.

He gasped. "Well, I never!" He scurried from the room.

***

"Really, Tom, you must tell me how you altered that Portkey!"

Voldemort stared at Dumbledore. "Are you pissed, old man?" Harry couldn't help but notice that the Dark Lord was holding his wand protectively in front of himself.

Harry pushed his thoughts into motion. He looked around. It appeared that, once again, they were severely outnumbered. Harry was counting on Dumbledore having a plan up his sleeve.

"Tom, are we going to duel or not?"

Voldemort grinned. "No, old man, we're not." With a swish of his wand, Dumbledore and the others were thrown back against the wall and frozen there. Harry was pulled forward. He pulled out his own wand.

Voldemort snickered. "Don't worry, my dear boy, you're not going to fight me." The man backed away from the area, beckoning to a figure behind him. The figure glided over to stand in front of Harry.

For the first time, Harry noticed the Arch. He hadn't seen it before, but he immediately recognized it for what it was.

The Arch Sirius had fallen through.

The figure lowered its hood, and Harry stared into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bella....make him want to die."

***

Penny chewed furiously on some ice chips. She swallowed. "Molly! Is he here yet?"

The frazzled looking woman hurried into the room, smoothing her hair back out of her face. "I'm afraid not, Penny dear. Don't worry, we'll find him- soon, I promise." She pressed a cool cloth to the young woman's forehead.

Penny cried out. "Here comes another one!" She gasped, and leaned forward.

"Breathe, Penny, Breathe!"

"I WANT THE DRUGS, MOLLY, I WANT THE DRUGS!"

Molly shook her head. "What's drugs?"

***

Bella smirked at Harry. "Familiar, Potter?"

He didn't have to ask what she meant.

He glared at her. "Let's do this."

Her wand lashed out. "_Vitrum__!_"

Harry dove underneath the spell. He swung his leg around to catch Bella's face, but she caught his ankle with surprising strength.

"Good try." He struggled. "Not good enough."

She spun his leg around with force, causing him to twirl in the air. He fell, and his back slammed on the ground. He cried out.

She laughed.

In a flash, he had lifted his wand. "_Semper__ Febris!_" he gasped.

The spell hit her full force in the chest. She stumbled, gasping. She looked down at him, cheeks flushed, eyes beginning to glaze. "Oh, you'll pay for that! _Matara__!_"

Harry struggled to stand but she had been so close that he couldn't move in time. He shouted in pain as the javelin she had conjured pushed through his shoulder and into the ground.

"HARRY!" He recognized Remus's voice, and heard his friends struggling to get lose, but he knew it was hopeless.

"_Finite._" She murmured, pointing at her chess. She stood up straight again. "Tired, Potter?" It was the truth; he was gasping for air and losing a lot of blood. "Ready to give up?" She bent over him.

He snapped his leg up, this time landing a kick right on her cheek. She stumbled, and held her face. "Bitch." He spat, bringing up some blood. Reaching with his good arm, he pulled the javelin out of his shoulder and stood. "_Ferula,_" he muttered, and bandages sprang and held his left shoulder in place. He knew he didn't have much time before she recovered, and that she would be ticked off.

He saw the Arch out of the corner of his eye...and got a horrible idea. 

With a horrible scream, Bella was rushing towards him again. He ran towards the platform that held the Arch, focusing on the veil. He didn't let himself think.

Bella laughed. "Want to visit your godfather, Harry?"

That was when he snapped.

She jumped at him, and he bent over at the waist, catching her on his back. Using all his strength, he threw her off him..

..and through the veil.

***

"Penelope, you're at nine centimeters, if your husband isn't here soon, I'm afraid that you'll have to give birth without him." The healer smiled sadly, notated something on Penny's chart, and left the room.

Penny appeared to be ready to cry. "Molly, I need him here." The older woman tucked an arm around her shoulder, and gently pulled her into a hug.

"He has an important reason why he's not here, dear. You know that he would be here if he could...but you also know that he loves you, and that no matter what he just wants you to get through this okay, with your beautiful baby."

"Babies, Molly."

"What?"

Penny choked back tears. "Babies. We're having triplets."

Molly smiled. "That's wonderful, dear. Do you know the names?"

Penny laughed, and nodded. "Minerva, Albus...and Percy."

Molly laughed too. "That poor girl will get a run for her money."

Penny smiled. "Don't worry, we'll-" she gasped. "Molly!"

"Healer Brightmman, we need you!" Molly shouted. She propped Penny up on the pillows, and grasped her hand.

The Healer lifted up the blankets. She smiled at Penny. "We've got a baby coming!"

Penny shook her head desperately. "Not without Percy!"

"I'm sorry, Penelope, I can't make this baby wait!" 

Penny cried out in pain.

***

It seemed to take forever. Harry turned just as Bella left his back, and watched as her body slid partway through the curtain. She hit the ground through the ground, and fought, screaming, but she was slowly dragged in. The last Harry saw of her was her hand, grabbing madly at the ground.

"BELLA!"

A Death Eater that must have been her husband stepped forward, shaking. He shook his head back and forth, mouth moving wordlessly.

"Step into line!"

Fear of his master overtook his grief, and the man stepped back into line, still staring at the swaying veil.

Voldemort gave a few slow claps. "Good show, Potter. But, we both knew that she couldn't kill you...that only I can. That only you could-" he laughed "-kill me."

Harry straightened and looked at him, horror at what the Dark Lord was saying overtaking the shock of what he had done.

"Wondering how I know, Potter? _Neither can live while the other survives_."

Harry just stared.

"Would you like to find out? Well, then. Step forward!"

Harry gasped as Percy Weasley floated out into the center of the room, eyes unfocused and clothes messy.

"It's brilliant, isn't it? The simplicity of it," he whispered, "I thought of it all myself. Get control over someone you all trusted, who heard everything, using the same methods that did not fail me two years ago. Summon a god to help me, and send that god's helper to cause discord around you and to see what you know. It's so simple, Potter, because it was so obvious. It worked so well because you were too busy playing the hero to see what was right in front of you. And now, because of your blindness, another will die....you will die."

Percy blinked as Voldemort's wand came off of him and pointed at Harry. "Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter now." Voldemort's wand was trained on Harry, and there was a mad grin in his eye. "It's Potter's time to die!

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

***

"One more, Penelope, one more!" Penny cried out again. "I'M GOING TO KICK PERCY'S SORRY ARSE!"

Little Albus and Minerva wailed from their cribs.

"Push, dear, push! It'll be over soon!"

***

Harry didn't even think to move, because he knew that if he did, the spell would hit someone else. He watched as the green light moved closer and closer, hearing the shouts of his teachers.

"Harry, tell Penny I'm sorry!"

Harry's head whipped around, and he watched as Percy threw himself into the green light.

***

"It's a boy!"

"Your last little boy is here, Penny!" Molly danced around the room.

"Percy," Penny murmured, "Percy."

***

**Author's Note: I gave a little explanation about the Portkey...it was really just a demonstration of Voldie's power, that he could manipulate such an old spell to bring groups...not much more to say.**

**Dedicated to Percy Weasley, a stuffy young man who'd better get things straightened out one day.******


	26. Chapter 23: Prediction

**Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares**

****

**By: Merusa**

**Rating: PG-13, this chapter sticking out for non-graphic but existing violence and romance.**

**_Chapter 23: Prediction_**

****

_When we last left our hero:_

_Harry didn't even think to move, because he knew that if he did, the spell would hit someone else. He watched as the green light moved closer and closer, hearing the shouts of his teachers._

_"Harry, tell Penny I'm sorry!"_

_Harry's head whipped around, and he watched as Percy threw himself into the green light._

_***_

_"It's a boy!"_

_"Your last little boy is here, Penny!" Molly danced around the room._

_"Percy," Penny murmured, "Percy."_

_***_

Harry ran forward and slammed onto his knees next to Percy's limp form. Somewhere behind him, he heard a steady mumble coming from the direction of his teachers, but he barely heard it. His hands shook helplessly as they moved in the air over Percy's chest, as if hoping to revive him. His eyes searched desperately for any sign of life- a moving stomach, a twitching leg, anything.

He saw nothing.

Mere seconds after his hands began to move, they dropped uselessly to his sides. Then, he slowly reached up, and closed Percy's soft blue eyes.

Voldemort lifted his wand. "No reason to keep this filth here. _Incendio__!_"

Harry fell back and felt himself shout as the Dark Lord set Percy's body on fire. He heard Remus's frenzied cursing and the constant mumble of the unfamiliar words. 

He knew that he should look away. He knew that he should be watching Voldemort. But he couldn't tear his eyes away.  The flickering flames and acrid smell of burning flesh drew his mind towards the Weasley boy who had always been in the middle. He knew that it was an image that would stay in his mind for the rest of his life.

"So."

And now, he had to face a death...and he had to decide if it was going to be his own or not.

He slowly stood up and faced his enemy. His fingers twitched on his wand. He was ready.

"I think, Tom, that this is quite enough. _Edico__ Effectus Effugio!_"

Dumbledore stepped out of the barrier he had confined in. Remus and Adrienne fell out of their own bindings.

Harry realized that the mumbling he had heard had been the sounds of Dumbledore chanting.

Voldemort started forward, his Death Eaters rallying behind him.

Dumbledore lifted his arms and slammed them down on his sides. "_Egredior__!_"

Harry felt his world spin, and, a moment later, he was on his knees just outside of the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Remus and Adrienne had landed on the ground beside him, and Dumbledore had landed on his feet. 

Hermione scrambled to attention, wiping at her eyes. Ron stepped into the hallway, out of the Hospital Wing.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry scrambled to his feet. Wincing, he grabbed his shoulder. 

"Harry..." Remus began carefully.

He ignored him. His eyes were trained on the Headmaster's own. "Why the hell didn't you get us out of there sooner?"

Dumbledore didn't even blink. "It was a difficult spell, Harry. I was trying to break it from the moment we arrived."

Harry ignored the sorrow in the old man's eyes. His vision was starting to blur. He was incredibly angry, but he didn't know who he was angry at. "Well, you should have tried harder! Because of you, one more person are dead!"

"I know."

Harry was struck dumb. 

 "Don't think I don't know that, Harry. Because of my old age, I was too slow to save him. Tonight, more blood has been added to my hands."

Harry felt himself beginning to sway. He lifted his hand from the bandage on his shoulder. _Blood, _he realized, _my blood_.

The room began to spin. The last thing he saw was Remus's concerned face before his world went black.

***

There was that damned smell again. He sensed it before it even entered his nostrils. He didn't need to slide slowly back into the conscious world that day. Images dancing in his mind had kept him from slipping blissfully into the world of unconsciousness. 

He had killed someone.

He pushed that slight guilt away before it even had a chance to establish itself. Light from the world outside was beginning to permeate his eyelids. Right now, he had to deal with the aftershocks of Percy's death.

When his eyes finally were opened, he felt the cool metal of his glasses slowly being slid onto his face. He squinted for a moment as his eyes adjusted before they focused on Hermione. Her eyes were bloodshot and sported dark bags underneath them, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. He sat up straight against his pillows. He noticed the absence of any bandages.

"Madam Pomfrey healed it." She must have been watching him

He nodded. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. Dumbledore has the Weasleys in his office now. He- he told me, and sent me out, so- so I wouldn't interfere."

Harry nodded. He studied her for a moment, before opening his arms slightly. She looked at him for a moment, before sitting on the bed and accepting the hug. Harry rested his chin on her hair and secured his arms tightly around her. Hugging Hermione was always a unique experience. It was comfortable and familiar although strangely new, but far from unpleasant. She smelled like dusty old books and apples. Harry closed his eyes.

"I really got along well with him."

Harry stayed silent.

"I mean, we were really alike. The oddballs out in the gang. He and I were always talking about books and the Ministry...I even had a bit of a crush on him in our first year." She gave a stifled laugh. "I thought he was so handsome. I always did. But then, I got smarter- or is it stupider?"

Hermione slid slowly away from his arms. "I'm babbling. Sorry."

Harry let her go. "It's alright," he said softly.

Hermione smoothed her clothing out with a sniff. "No, it's not. I need to be strong for Ron and Ginny."

Harry nodded. "We'll be there for them." He hesitated. "Are you and Ron alright?"

Hermione didn't answer. She looked down at the ground.

Harry shoved a hand through his hair. "Sorry, that was stupid."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's a smart question. I just don't know the answer to it. Look, get some rest. I'm going to go check on Remus and Adrienne. They're at Hagrid's, they weren't hurt." She brushed her lips across his cheek. "I'm glad you're alright."

He watched as she hurried out of the room. Shaking his head, Harry sat up straight. He pulled the nightshirt over his head, and looked at his shoulder.

A jagged scar now marred the skin there.

Harry shook his head. It was ironic, really.

He flexed his muscles and searched himself for any other injuries, but, aside of a few bumps and bruises, he seemed alright. He stood, shaking slightly, to double-check that his legs were okay. He nodded, satisfied.

"Harry."

He turned at the soft voice. It was Padma. The skin around her eyes was swollen, and her glasses were latched precariously onto the collar of her shirt. Her robes were crumpled, and they were hanging off of one shoulder. She shook her head. "Harry." 

He smiled softly at her, and she practically ran over to him. She tugged the curtain around his bed shut, and looked up at him.

Harry blushed slightly when he remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

She wasn't blushing, though. Her eyes had found the fresh scar on his shoulder. "Oh, Harry..."

"It's alright, really. It's nothing."

She shook her head. "No, it's not."

Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "It's not nothing, Harry, it's not." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He quickly drew her to him as she began to cry. He sat down on the bed and she curled up in his lap.

He wasn't sure why she was crying, but he let her.

***

"You worry me, do you know that?"

Harry lifted his head from Padma's shoulder. They hadn't moved much since she stopped crying, and they hadn't spoken at all.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're always in so much danger. It's hard for me, because when you disappear, I don't know if I'm going to see you again."

No one had ever really been blunt with Harry about that, so it took him by surprise.

"I don't-"

An owl swooped in through the window and perched next to the couple. Harry fell silent. Padma picked up the letter. "It's for me."

She slit the seal and read it quickly. She sighed.

"It's from Dumbledore. He wants to see me about Prefect duties tonight."

Harry groaned and pulled her closer. He rolled his eyes at her, the tension of the moment lost.

She giggled, and hit him lightly on the shoulder, before giving him a quick kiss. She pulled away from him and stood up.

"As a good-bye present, I'll let you watch my back."

Harry wondered what she meant for a moment, but then she turned and began to saunter slowly away.

_Ahh__.__ Good present._ He tilted his head. _Yes, ruddy good present_

***

"Snap, crackle, pop."

Padma watched silently as the gargoyle ran across the wall, revealing the revolving staircase. She hopped onto the bottom step and rode it up, carefully keeping her mind blank. When the staircase stopped, she knocked at the Headmaster's door.

"Come in."

She turned the doorknob and stepped into the room, unable to repress a small smile when she did. She loved the headmaster's office; the strange trinkets in there fascinated her to no end.

"Hello, Padma. Please take a seat."

It was then that Padma noticed Parvati sitting in a chair in from of Dumbledore's desk. She raised her eyebrows at her sister as she took her seat. _Why are you here?_

Parvati shrugged. _I don't know. I just got a letter saying to come up here._

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'm sure that you are both confused right now. However, I'm afraid that I can't offer much of an explanation. As you know, Padma, it is your night to patrol the hallways. I ask that you meet your sister in front of Gryffindor Tower, and that the two of you patrol together. Also, if you see any of the Weasley family walking around, do not disturb them. I ask that neither of you question this, I have no answer except that it is my- Parvati, are you alright?"

Padma turned and cried out. "Parvati!" She grabbed her sister's hand and knelt next to her.

Parvati had gone white as a sheet. She appeared to be having a seizure of some sort. Her body was convulsing and her eyes had rolled back into her head. Dumbledore moved swiftly around his desk and knelt at Parvati's other side. "I was afraid of this."

Padma did nothing but gasp as Parvati went stiff as a board. The Gryffindor's eyes returned to the front, but her pupils were gone. The two others in the room stayed silent as she spoke. Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

****

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is here._**

**_That power lies in the demise of a girl._**

**_She will face her death with little or no fear,_**

**_At the time when the snow may fall,_**

**_In a darkened place where the evil would unfurl,_**

**_And people go when they are called._**

**_And though there will be one who will try,_**

**_The one who loves the Boy-Who-Lived must die."_**

Padma kept her sister's hand in her grasp as Parvati sunk into her chair, apparently asleep. Dumbledore stood and began to write on a piece of parchment on his desk. The headmaster laid down his quill, walked back Parvati, and hoisted the girl into his arms, before laying her gently onto his couch. Padma didn't move from the position she was in. Her mind swirled around and around.

She was going to die.

There was no one else that it could be. She loved Harry, she was sure of it at that point. She felt a gentle hand at her elbow and let Dumbledore help her into her seat. She felt something being pushed into her hands, and she looked down at it. It was the parchment he had written on, and on it were the words her sister had spoken. She read it. "Parvati is a Seer, then."

Dumbledore took the seat her sister had been in. "No, she's not," he said quietly. His eyes were concerned. "What you just heard was indeed a prophecy, but it does not mean that your sister is a seer. In fact, if she was one, the prophecy would have been delivered in a different fashion, and she would be awake right now. What you saw was a prophecy from a _Qua Brevis Deprecator_. Parvati is a messenger of the gods of magic, whomever they may be. They chose to send a message that you and I needed to hear through her."

Padma nodded. "Is it definitely me, sir?"

Dumbledore put the tips of his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Padma over the top of his spectacles. "No, Padma, there is no guarantee of it being you. All that we can really get from this is that a girl who loves Harry will die, and that girl must mean enough to him to push him to eventually kill Voldemort. It may not even mean love in a romantic sense; it could be any sort of love."

"But in the context of the prophecy, romantic love is the most likely."

He nodded. "Yes."

Padma stood and walked over to her sister's sleeping form. She brushed the bangs away from Parvati's eyes. "I don't want anyone to know," she said firmly, "except for one person."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, but let's just say that I have a plan. What does the prophecy say about timing, sir?"

Dumbledore picked up the paper. "'At the time when the snow may fall.' That's the winter of next year, I suppose."

Padma nodded. "After Parvati wakes up, I have to go speak with someone."

***

Padma slipped stealthy in the library. She stuck to the outer edges, where he always was...there. He was sitting, concentrating on some schoolwork, probably. She walked over. When he saw her, he grinned. "Hey, pretty lady."

She slid into a seat, deciding to dive right in. "I need your help with something, and you're not going to like it. Luckily, we have a little while before we have to do what I'm going to ask you to do."

He closed the book. "Whatever it is, Padma, I'll help."

She motioned him closer. He slid his chair over. 

"I'm going to die sometime next year."

***

"James, it's time to tell him."

"Lily, I don't know. Are you sure about this?"

"Dumbledore got the prophecy. We're going to need Sirius's magic. Percy Weasley will be here soon as well, he'll be willing to help."

"No one has ever done anything like we're going to do."

"I know. But we've got the magics, we know what's going to happen, why can't we? We have to start preparing now."

"I guess you're right."

***

Dumbledore quietly closed the door behind him. He walked over to his desk, and sat down. He paused to admire the detailed woodwork on the arms of his chair, and the patterns on the soft felt cushions. Shaking his head, he reached for a book bound in black leather sitting in the corner of his desk. He opened it and slowly turned the pages until coming to a blank one. He reached for his favorite eagle quill, unscrewed a fresh bottle of emerald ink, and began to write.

_"__May 28, 1997__._

_            A horrible day indeed. After the torturous events of last night, which are recorded on the previous page, I am sad to say that the Weasleys are not even close to alright. I must not go into detail here, for fear of invading their grief. Alas, that was not all. I called the Patil twins, Parvati and Padma, into my office to instigate the Prefect/Non-Prefect patrol system, and have made the discovery that Parvati is, as I feared, a _Qua Brevis Deprecator_, one through whom messages can come from the other dimensions from the higher powers. This message came in a prophecy, which I shall record here:_

****

**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is here._**

**_The power lies in the demise of a girl._**

**_She will face her death with little or no fear,_**

**_At the time when the snow may fall,_**

**_In a darkened place where the evil would unfurl,_**

**_And people go when they are called._**

**_And though there will be one who will try,_**

**_The one who loves the Boy-Who-Lived must die._**

_            The verses are very rough, implying that the message was sent quickly. Padma Patil took it to mean that she will die in order to fuel the flames of Harry's anger against Tom, and she may very well be right. However, there is another girl it could be, but for secrecy's sake, I will not say who that is. However, Padma's determination and her declaration of a plan makes me wonder. I suppose that I have stumbled upon the reason that Divination survives. We as humans make it real. It is not the prophecies that decide what happens, it is us, as we believe in them and push them to come true...."_

***

**Author's Note: A huge thank you and congratulations to PhoenixPadfoot89, a longtime reviewer who submitted review number 200!**

**Review Responses:**

**PhoenixPadfoot89: ***hug* Thank you! ^^ You're review number 200! Yes, yes, I know, I'm a bit overexcited ^^;

**Twilight Moon: **I did it- I updated on time!

**Butler****: **Thanks. Damn fun to right, too.

**Intercedo**** Circu: **Unfortunately, yes....I've rather fallen in love with Percy, but it was necessary. If I keep telling myself that, maybe I won't feel so guilty anymore ;

**Narishma****: **I agree with you, this story has turned out very jumpy and not very clear. I did intend for the last chapter to jump from scene to scene like that, though. As for DA meetings, they've pretty much been straightforward meetings with training...expect a lot more of them in the sequel. As for classes, I didn't put them in much because the majority of the action in this story takes place in the mornings or at night. I'm glad you like my Harry, I was kind of worried that he is OOC. Thanks for the great review, I hope you stick with this story!

**HPBeatles****: **Thank you ^_^

**People that were nice enough to review but I consistently forgot to respond to (sorry, I hope I've answered some of your questions!): David305, PENNYPACKER, EbonyFirePhoenix, Gaul1, Greek Mione, Iniysa, HG/HrRFan4ever, and many more wonderful people.**

**I UPDATED ON TIME! Do you think I can do it again?**

**Wishing you Singing Rebellious Harry and Animal Magnetism!Ron,**

**Merusa**


	27. Chapter 24: Shrouded

**Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares**

**By: Merusa**

**Note on Distribution: If you wish to use this story on a website (and therefore make me the happiest author in the whole wide world ) please contact me at missiceangel210aol.com. Please note that this is the story in its original context, and anyone who plagiarizes- well, I'll tell!**

**_Chapter 24: Shrouded_**

****

_Flashback- MWPP Generation, Post-Hogwarts_

_ "....Re Vera, __Lamia __Mors__ Mortis Nondum...."_

_She could do it, she knew she could. She unscrewed the vial and dumped its contents precariously into the cauldron._

_"Re Vera, __Lamia __Mors__ Mortis Nondum..."_

_She could feel her heart racing. Her child was kicking constantly; she could almost hear him screaming._

_"Re Vera Lamia __Mors__ Mortis Nondum..."_

_She picked up another vial and slammed it down into the cauldron, cringing at the muffled sound of breaking glass against the damp bottom. _

_"Re Vera Lamia..." She faltered. A pair of strong arms encircled her waist, and a masculine voice joined her, "...__Mors__ Mortis Noncum."_

_Together, they lifted a flagon filled with a fine orange powder, and slowly tipped its contents into the pot._

_"RE VERA __LAMIA __MORS__ MORTIS NONCUM HARRY POTTER!"___

_The cauldron exhaled a cloud of shimmering aqua dust, and the liquid within it shot out of it in all directions. The man and woman were thrown back against the wall._

_Then, there was silence._

_"Lily, you should have called me."_

_"You know I had to start it by myself."_

_"I know." He rubbed her stomach. "Everyone alright?"_

_"Yes, James, we're fine." She paused. "James, do you think those prophecies were right?"_

_"Well, a prophecy that follows another prophecy and sums the other one up as an answer is tricky."_

_"Damn straight."_

_"But, there's no harm in trying. Alice and Frank are doing the same."_

_"I'm worried."_

_James pulled her closer. "Me too, Lily."_

_End Fl__ashback_

* * *

Present

"You wanted to see me, professor?" Harry Potter nervously poked his head into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore nodded at him gravely, motioning to a seat of front of his desk. Harry slid into in and looked up at the old man.

Dumbledore did not look well, Harry realized. His eyes had lost their benevolent twinkle; his skin seemed to be hanging off his bones; his shoulders were slightly slumped, and his hands shook slightly as they moved about his desk.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I have to speak with you about something, Harry." His tone was quiet and serious. "Harry, it's time for you to begin to learn what I have denied you of. I know that soon, you will fight the Dark Lord again, and when you do, it will be to the death."

Harry didn't say anything. He knew it was the truth.

"When that time comes, I want you to be ready. We have discovered that Occlumency will not help you much, except to protect your own mind. And so, I wish to teach you. I want to teach you spells and enchantments, I want you to utilize your familiar, I want to show you how to use blunt force, I want to teach you swordsmanship and archery. I want you to be prepared to fight Voldemort in every way possible. No one's ever said this to you, I'm sure, Harry, but I'm afraid that it needs to be said. You must win this battle, Harry, for your own sake, and the sake of this world and the next. You'll have help, you know that. You'll have more help then you'll ever know. However, when it comes down to it, this is your fight, and it will come out the way you truly want it to. Do you understand what that means, Harry?"

Harry remained silent. He stared at the table pensively, feeling rather like he was fourteen again.

"It means, Harry, that you have complete control over this battle. If you want to win, you will win. If you want to die, you will die. In our world today, there is such little understanding of the human mind. Why do you think that Divination lives on, Harry? We our in control of our own destiny. What happens happens, and we have more of a say in it than we know."

Harry swallowed. He looked up at the professor again.

"Do I have a pupil again, then, Harry?"

He nodded.

"Good, good."

"What about wandless magic, professor?" he asked bluntly. He had wanted to try that for a while.

"No, Harry."

For a moment, Harry could have sworn that a flicker of fear passed over the Headmaster's face.

"But, why?"

"I can't say. You are dismissed."

Harry knew better then to argue. He nodded at the professor, stood up, and exited the room.

Albus shook his head slightly, as if to clear it. He pushed back on his chair, away from his desk. He reached for the drawer on his left. The drawer would have been unremarkable- it was an average size and painted black- had it not borne seven or so keyholes, as Mad-Eye Moody's trunk contained as well. Albus pulled off his shimmering pink wizard's hat by the peak and reached his hand far into it, sticking his face as close as possible in order to see. He groped around inside of it for a moment before emerging triumphantly with a bronze, old-fashioned key. "Aha!" He pushed the Kelly green sleeves of his robes back and began to lock and unlock the locks. The first lock revealed a drawer filled to the brim with Cockroach Clusters, the second appeared to be full of Caerphilly Catapults badges, the third, however, revealed a simple stone basin, hewn from limestone- similar to a pensive, but not quite the same. Inside it sat a mint green liquid. Next to it lie a piece of parchment. Dumbledore brushed his fingers over the liquid and watched as it began to swirl. The liquid turned purple. He shook his head.

"Even from beyond, you four worry too much," he murmured. He picked up the parchment he had written Parvati's prediction on, and then reached for the parchment lying next to the stone basin. His eyes flickered back and forth between them.

"So....they are the same."

* * *

Charlie Weasley was tired.

The reasoning behind his tired-ness was threefold. One, his favorite brother had passed away, leaving his life in shambles. Two, his mother was completely inconsolable and his father wasn't speaking. Three, on a much more shallow note, he was in dire need of female company.

Oh, there we go.

There she was, the vixen he had been looking for. She had just entered the rose garden which he had been dwelling in. She had a short, curvy build and flowing, straight black locks. She glanced up at him through pretty Asian eyes. He noted that she was a Ravenclaw, and a Prefect. Her eyes widened, and she walked quickly towards him.

"Excuse me, are you Charlie Weasley?" Her voice was breathless; she looked excited.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, I'm him. I mean, that's me." _Smooth, Weasley.___

The girl grinned. "Oh! It's so nice to meet you, I've heard all about you! You're Gryffindor's legendary Seeker! I'm Cho Chang."

Charlie grinned back. _Potter's ex, ey? _"I've heard of you before. The twins said you were gorgeous, but-" He cut himself off.

She blushed.

Charlie shook his head. "Well, now I must sound like some creepy old man."

She shook her head. "Not at all, I'm the ripe old age of eighteen. My birthday was yesterday."

"Oh! Happy Late Birthday!"

Cho's expression softened. "Oh, I didn't even...you're a Weasley...I'm sorry."

Charlie's eyes dropped to the ground. "That's alright...thanks for the thought."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation. Charlie pushed his long hair out of his face.

Cho appeared to shake herself. "So, what are you doing these days?" She tossed her hair out of her own face and shifted all her weight onto one leg.

_Oh, this is good. She's eighteen, you're twenty-five...not bad at all, and it's legal._

"I train dragons."

She grinned. "Sounds dangerous."

He grinned back. "It is." He offered her his arm. "Would you like to hear about it?"

She took it. "I'd love to."

As he began to speak, they started to walk through the garden.

* * *

****

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

** It's Bill, sir. I'm sorry for the abrupt message, but Fleur and I realized something. When we got out of that fight, we didn't destroy the island. As you know, sir, that means that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still in possession of a blessing from Ares.....**

To Be Continued....

* * *

**This is NOT the end! The epilogue is still left, and that will contain all the acknowledgements and thank-yous. It will also contain information about this story's sequel. **

**Wow. We're almost done.**

**Please, if you have any suggestions, comments, or something you don't quite understand, feel free to leave a message in a review or email me (missiceangel210aol.com). **

**I'll try and do final review responses next chapter, but I'd like to get this up.**

**Thanks!**

**Merusa**


	28. Epilogue: What Will Come Will Come

**Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares**

**By: Merusa**

**Note: Here it is, folks, the epilogue. All the acknowledgements, thank yous, and sequel information can be found at the bottom of this page.**

**_Epilogue: What Will Come Will Come_**

****

Harry knew better than to think. He knew better than to open his mind and reflect on the memories of that horrible night; he knew that he shouldn't think about Sirius or Bellatrix Lestrange; and he knew better than to examine the look on his best friend's face.

He knew better. So he didn't.

He turned his attention to the food on the plate in front of him. He hadn't eaten much, even though he knew he should've. The leaving feast was never wonderful, but he knew that he had to eat as much as he could before the summer. He knew better than to sit and not eat, so he reluctantly picked up a chicken leg and tore the flesh from the bone.

He knew that he should. So he did.

He knew that Hermione was sitting across from Ron and him, keeping up an endless chatter about Gryffindor winning the House cup, the N.E.W.T.'s, and whatever she could think of, desperately trying to engage Ginny or Ron into a conversation. He knew he should be helping her. But, he didn't.

Harry knew that there was only one way to really place smiles on the faces of the people he loved. He knew that his teachers were exhausted, knew that the Order needed help, and knew that everything rested on his shoulders. He was sixteen. He had a girlfriend, two best friends, a man who was somewhat like a father, and a mind he could stop from thinking. He knew that he didn't deserve the heavy burden that he would one day have to face. But he did have to face it one day.

That's was when Harry knew what he needed, what they all needed. Silently, he made a vow he knew he would keep. By the time he was eighteen, Voldemort would be dead, even if it meant that Harry had to die as well. He gave himself a little over a year to make things right again. He needed time to prepare. He'd have it.

He knew- and that knowledge would save them all.

The train ride was virtually silent. Ginny had fallen asleep almost immediately, her head tucked into the crook of Ron's shoulder, Ron's arm around her. Ron had succumbed to sleep a few moments later. Hermione took at a book and stared at it, but she wasn't reading. Her eyes weren't moving. Draco had entered the cabin at one point, but nothing he said got a rise out of Harry, or indeed, any reaction at all, so he had exited quickly.

Harry, for his part, sat in the seat closest to the window, his photo album opened to a picture from his parents' last day at Hogwarts. He watched the scene play out over and over: his father twirling his mother around in circles in front of the steps in the entrance hall, Peter laughing gaily near them, his arm around a pretty blonde; Remus sitting on the steps a few feet away from them, in between two brunettes, neither of which Harry recognized, and finally, Sirius, who slid down the banister over and over, tossing rose after rose at someone who was standing away from the camera. Harry looked at it for a long time, his mind carefully blank.

For a moment, Harry wondered where it had gone wrong.

Thankfully, they had arrived at the station. Hermione gave him a forced smile that didn't reach her eyes, before leaning to carefully wake Ginny and Ron up. Silently, the foursome retrieved their luggage, owls, and cat, and exited the train. Padma smiled at Harry from across the room, and motioned with her head towards his friends. He immediately knew that she meant she would speak with him whenever he had a chance. He gave her a small, thanking smile before returning his attention to the Weasleys.

Molly Weasley was the only one in the clan who had came to pick her children up. Wordlessly, she pulled her son and daughter into an embrace. Harry and Hermione stood a few feet off. Harry grabbed Hermione in a quick hug. She smiled softly at him before pulling away. "I'll write right away," she muttered. He nodded.

"Harry."

Harry turned and felt a flash of guilt when he saw Mrs. Weasley's haggard appearance. He shook himself slightly before catching her in a quick mother-to-son embrace. She pecked him on the cheek and pulled away, sniffling. Harry slipped his arms around Ginny easily. He felt her shaking slightly. She squeezed him around the waist and stepped out of the hug. Harry turned to Ron.

Ron's face was emotionless. He took Harry by surprise, however, by grabbing him in a brief, awkward, manly back-slapping hug.

"See you next year, mate."

Ron nodded. "See you."

The three Weasleys gave one last wave, and walked towards the exit. Hermione waved at him again, repeated her promise to write, and ran off towards her parents. Harry didn't see the Dursleys. His eyes quickly skimmed the crowd, hoping he hadn't missed her....

"Oof!" Harry gasped in surprise when Padma tackled him around the middle. He laughed quietly and pulled her into a proper hug. "Hey."

"Hey." She grinned up at him for a moment. Then, her expression changed to one of concern. "Are you alright?"

Harry sighed. "Dunno."

Padma tucked her head into his shoulder, and Harry breathed in deeply, laying his cheek on Padma's hair and closing his eyes. He hoped that the Dursleys weren't coming anytime soon.

"Ahem."

Harry lifted his head from Padma's and looked up. His face filled with color. Parvati was standing a few feet away, looking amused. Next to her stood a woman- she was literally the same height as Parvati, with eyes that were a slightly darker blue, but her hair was the same shade of black and the same texture as the twins. Next to the woman was a man- he was a good foot taller than the woman, but his hair was the same color. His eyes, Harry recognized, were the same blue as Padma's. His girlfriend also shared the woman's curvy build. Presumably, he was looking at Padma's parents.

Padma turned around in Harry's arms. "Hi mum, hi dad," she said casually. She turned around again, grinning up at Harry. "Isn't this fun?" She pecked him on the mouth quickly, and then pulled away.

"What in all the hells..."

Harry turned and saw the shocked face of his Uncle Vernon. Vernon was mouthing wordlessly, and Harry was irresistibly reminded of Ron's face after the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"Hello, Uncle Vernon."

"Padma, who is this young man?" Mrs. Patil glided forward- her feet didn't seem to be leaving the floor.

"Oh, this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend. Harry, these are my parents." The Patils stared at Harry. Parvati appeared to be having the time of her life.

Harry shoved a hand through his hair nervously. He didn't like this.

"Boy! Let's go!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's trunk and began wheeling away.

"Okay, I have to go. Bye Padma, Parvati. It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Patil." Harry grinned at Padma one last time before taking off after his uncle.

He pushed everything out of his mind again. He didn't even hear his uncle's muttered cursing and lecture.

They stepped out into the mid afternoon sunlight. He paused, and looked around the street that ran in front of the station. It was filled to the brim with people, all of them teeming with movement.

People laughing,

People talking,

People smiling,

People frowning,

People walking,

People sitting,

People running,

People standing,

People living.

At that moment, what Harry had to do was clearer than ever. He remembered what Hagrid had told him at the end of his fourth year- what's coming is coming, and we'll meet it when it gets here.

What will come will come. He'd be ready.

He looked towards the sky.

**The End**

**Acknowledgements and Thank Yous; Sequel Information**

**First and foremost, I would like to say thank you to every person who ever let me know what they thought of my story, whether it was through a review, an email, or through instant messenger. You know who you are, my friends. I've met some wonderful people while writing this. I would just like to let you all know that I couldn't have done it without you.**

**Second, I would like to thank Shayla (that's her pen name here at ff.net), who hasn't read this story and probably never will. Her wonderful series gave me the courage to really try and start getting my own ideas posted again. She's also the first writer that I read who involved a Harry/Padma relationship, and made me love the concept of it. That coupling is a catalyst in this story, and without her influence, I wouldn't have realized it, and this story may not have been written.**

**Third, I would like to thank my friend Apinda, whose name is always changing here- as of posting time, it is Intercedo Circu. Apinda, you've become a good friend of mine, and I would have struggled through this story without you- well, much more than I did, anyway. I'm still awaiting your new story!**

**Fourth, I would like to thank my friend Greek Mione. A school friend of mine, she stuck with this story even though she converted to Harry/Hermione. She was never afraid to tell me exactly what she thought of this story, and her swift reminders were often what kept me from blanking out on this story when I was facing a particularly difficult time. I love ya, Greeky!**

**Again, thank you, everyone. You guys make me look good.**

**Sequel Information**

**The sequel to this story, Harry Potter and the Arch of Hades, should be following within a month. Check back on my author profile to catch it when the prologue comes out. I'm still working out some of the bugs- nasty, Rita Skeeter sized bugs, they are- but here's some little tidbits to tide you over- no guarantee of these making the final cut:**

_The first thing that Harry noticed that she was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Then, he began to wonder why the hell she was visiting him._

__

_"You love him, don't you?"_

__

_"What the bloody- what's with the ruddy talent show?!"_

**See you all when it comes out! Just a note: the sequel will be rated R, and not as just a caution!**

**Thank you all for everything.**

**Cheers,**

**Merusa**


End file.
